Aftermath of Destruction
by tek
Summary: Complete. They destroyed Umbrella, but has Umbrella already destroyed them? Sequel to
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Resident Evil. The song I use is titled "Tomorrow", and it belongs to Avril Lavigne. It is track number seven on her debut C.D. "Let Go". I do however own the story.

Aftermath of Destruction

Chapter One: Tomorrow

It was loud, so loud in the hospital. Doctors and nurses bustling around with patients in tow, others in the waiting room moaning in agony, or whispering soothing words.

Claire Redfield hated hospitals. The last time she'd been, her parents hadn't returned. She guessed it was some form of being traumatized, but whatever it was, she despised them. Her anxiety was growing, and the only person she'd seen since they'd arrived was Leon Kennedy. Claire was eternally grateful he was okay, receiving only six stitches and a broken wrist. He retained some other minor cuts and scrapes, but other than that, he was fine. They had sewn the cut his stomach, and put a cast on him, which covered most of his hand, leaving only his fingers showing, and running to just below the elbow. Claire herself had been given a cast, which like Leon's, left only her fingers free. Only hers ended at her armpit, causing great discomfort.

Leon Kennedy walked up behind Claire, hugging her from behind. Together they stood, waiting anxiously for a doctor or a nurse to report. He rubbed her stomach softly, and used his good arm to caress her neck. They were soothing motions, and Claire relaxed slightly to his touch.

"They'll be okay." Leon reassured.

**__**

And I wanna believe you

When you tell me that it'll be okay

Yeah, I try to believe you

But I don't

As soon as Claire turned to face him, mouth ready to reply, a doctor walked up.

"Claire Redfield?" He asked, deep voice rumbling out. He was fairly tall, standing a couple of inches above Leon. Claire estimated him to be in his thirties, and very arrogant.

"Yes." She replied, stepping in front of Leon.

"Your brother is Christopher Redfield?" He asked, impatience present in his tone.

"Is he okay?" She interjected.

The doctor ignored Claire's question, looked at his clipboard. "Has your brother ever broken or damaged his ribs before?"

"I don't…I don't know." She stammered.

"Well, you're his sister, shouldn't _you_ know?" The doctor retorted.

"Y-you would have to ask Rebecca Chambers, Jill Valentine, or Barry Burton. T-they might know." Claire was feeling very uncomfortable. The doctor was trying to make her feel guilty, and with what she'd just been through, it wasn't hard to do.

"Rebecca Chambers is sleeping, Jillian Valentine is in surgery, as is Barry Burton." The doctor rattled agitatedly. "Would Carlos Oliveira know?"

"No, I don't think so." Claire answered, steadying her voice.

The doctor sighed. "Do you know _anything_?"

Leon had stood back long enough. "Hey back off. She was in college for a year or so, she doesn't know everything about her brother." Leon said sternly, stepping between Claire and the doctor. "And she knows a hell of a lot more than you."

"And who are you? Are you related?" The doctor asked, glaring at Leon.

"I'm her boyfriend." He answered, returning the venomous stare.

The doctor smirked haughtily. "Then I suggest you don't spout off too much. This waiting room is for _family_ of patients only. You shouldn't be telling me my amount of knowledge compared to your girlfriend's, you should be _thanking_ me for not having you removed from here."

Claire glanced at Leon, who clenched his jaw shut. He took another step toward the doctor, who backed away quickly.

"No, _you_ should be thanking _us_. We just saved the every fucking person in this room-in this _universe_." Leon stopped and added more quietly, "And not one person knows it. So while you stand here and tell _us_ to be thankful, you should really stop and think. Our friends-our _family_- are in there because of _you_."

The doctor looked at him confused, but quickly regained his composure. "Well, I don't know what pain killers you are on sir, but-" The doctor stopped as Leon's free fist began to tremble. He turned his attention back to Claire. "Has your brother-"

Leon interrupted, "I believe my girlfriend asked _you_ a question."

The doctor looked at a seething Leon, and then looked back at Claire, who was waiting patiently. "What was your question ma'am?"

"Is my brother okay?" She repeated.

"He hasn't regained consciousness yet. The cut in his head had been opened too long, and we couldn't sew anything up. We just sterilized the area, and bandaged it. The bullet in his shoulder was fairly easy to remove, and luckily it missed the joint." The doctor paused, looking at the young, worried couple. "His ribs are what we're worried about. It appears he _re-broke_ ribs that were never fully healed. The lasting injury could possibly cause a permanent effect."

"What kind of permanent effect?" Claire asked softly. 

"Don't know yet. A few possibilities would be slight pain during strenuous activity, or worse constant pain. Then again, we can't see very well in the X-ray, so he may be fine. The main reason we're worried is because they, or something else, are causing problems with his breathing. He's not inhaling in a smooth fashion, causing his heart to work harder. In his weakened condition, it could be fatal." The doctor explained with a little bit of sincerity in his voice.

Claire crashed into Leon. "What about the others?" The question was muffled by Leon's shoulder.

The doctor looked at Leon with a sympathetic look. "Rebecca Chambers is recovering from a minor concussion, the wound from where the bullet grazed her side needed a few stitches. Other than that, she's fine and resting. Carlos Oliveira's bullet to the arm was removed, and he has a knee brace for his strain. Jillian Valentine had a slight fracture in her shin, she's in surgery having a bullet removed from her abdomen. Barry Burton is also in surgery; we're putting the bone back in place. Anymore questions?"

Leon nodded, suddenly remembering the grotesque scene back at the facility where he and Chris had nearly lost their minds. "Was Jill pregnant? Her and Chris were worried about-"

The doctor shook his head. "Surgeons would have detected a pregnancy." He then turned on his heel, and brisk through the Intensive Care Unit doors.

Leon swallowed and hugged Claire tight as she sobbed. He began to rethink his words. The chances of Chris dying were greater, and his mind wouldn't let him think the best of things. _"They'll be okay"_ seemed so contradicting now.

**__**

When you say that it's gonna be

It always turns out to be a different way

I try to believe you

Not today…

The waiting room was now empty. All patients had been ushered in, and all relatives were gone. The couple stood in the middle of the room, watched only by on-call receptionists.

Claire stopped crying, and just basked in the warmth of Leon. Conflicting emotions were brewing in both their bodies. Claire knew Leon was doing his best to be strong for her, but inside, he was shattering piece by piece. The silence was good though, she didn't want to hear soothing words that may eventually prove false, and Leon understood that. She looked up at him, wanting so badly to believe his previous statement though. He watched the doors to the ICU momentarily, before looking down. Wiping the straggling tears away from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, Leon pushed stray strands of Claire's damp hair behind her ear, and met her trembling lips. They absorbed themselves in the gentle kiss, wanting to forget everything. They pulled back, a mutually feeling guilty for wanting to succumb themselves to passion, while their family was suffering. The two had gotten off easy, and the fact was building on their conscience.

Was there something they could have done? Something one of them could change to salvage the pain from the others? 

No. They couldn't change anything now. What happened, happened for a reason. Yet, the guilt still lingered on their minds.

**__**

I don't know how I feel

Tomorrow, tomorrow

I don't know what to say

Tomorrow, tomorrow

Is a different day

Claire bit her lip, and swallowed the cry erupting. She couldn't stop the small noise that escaped from her throat though. Leon looked down with concern. He could only see the top of her head. Her ponytail had gone awry, and he stroked his hand through it, loosening it even more. He could feel her chest colliding with his, as her breathing quickened.

"It's not your fault. There's nothing anyone could have done." Leon spoke softly, leaning over so his mouth was equivalent to her ear. "The only one to blame is Umbrella, and we destroyed them. We've got all the proof we need to expose them, so everyone knows what they've put us through."

Claire sighed. "_Nobody_ is going to know what they've put us through. Yeah, a lot of people know what death feels like, but do they know what it feels like to _kill_ death? Everytime I close my eyes, I…I see that _thing_, and I can't help but remember my mother. How many people come face-to-face with a mother that's been dead for close ten years?"

Leon faltered, not knowing what to do. "No one."

"Exactly. These people are gonna pity us, and then go on with their lives, thanking God it didn't happen _them_." Claire hissed.

"It could have if we didn't stop them." Leon retorted.

"But it didn't. Hell I'm surprised I'm not in therapy right now."

Leon shook his head. "You're stronger than that. You don't need a damn shrink to help you. You've got me, Jill, Carlos, Rebecca and-"

"Chris? No I don't have Chris. I've probably lost my brother. I wouldn't be surprised, he's my only blood relative, why not take him away?" Claire yelled, on the brink of tears.

"You've _got_ Chris. Hell, Sherry's been through this." Leon replied, gripping Claire's hand.

Claire's thoughts flitted to the teenager, thinking of the nightmare she'd been through. "I just-I want…"

"What do you want?" Leon murmured.

"I want to be alone for a little while." Claire let go of Leon's hand, and stepped through the exit, leaving Leon to decide whether to chase after her, or to respect her wishes.

**__**

It's always been up to you

It's turning around it's up to me

I'm gonna do what I have to do

Just don't

In the end, Leon finally strode over to the exit door. He pushed it open softly, peering out. It was still dark, and the cold night air met him. He looked ahead, and saw Claire sitting on the curb ten feet away, watching the city. She wasn't crying, just staring out. He stepped back inside, silently shutting the door. He stepped back inside, silently shutting the door.

__

'I'll go out there in a few minutes. It's awfully cold.' He wagered in his head. He stayed planted by the door, in case she came back in before he went out. Maybe being alone was the best thing for her. She'd definitely been through a lot, and was still facing hardship. Her brother was fighting for his life, and she was right. If he lost the battle, she'd be the only remaining Redfield. Leon wanted her with him though, he felt so _empty_ when she wasn't around.

Marriage popped into his head.

He already had her brother's blessing…

__

'It wouldn't be right now though.' He thought. _'Marriage is a huge thing, and there's enough going on right now. At the celebration party maybe, like Chris said.' _He let himself drift into a faux scene, where the group was all together, rejoicing in the fact that they'd destroyed Umbrella._ 'Maybe the guys and me could do it all together. Chris wanted to propose to Jill, but Carlos and Becca haven't known each other that long.' _Then a bitter thought entered his mind. _'Maybe Chris doesn't survive.'_

He shook his head, ridding himself quickly of the thought. Too many _'Maybes'_. Chris would make it. If he didn't, Jill and Claire would be literally broken.

__

'Maybe I should just quit thinking.' He quickly ceased his _'Maybes'._

Glancing up at the clock, he realized Claire had been gone for a good ten minutes. Again he wagered whether or not to get her. She wanted to be alone, and Leon knew he'd give her anything she wanted.

**__**

Give me a little time

Leave me alone a little while

Maybe it's not too late

Not today…

Fifteen minutes later, Claire still hadn't returned. Worry got the better of Leon, and he pushed through the exit. Claire was still there, watching the city, only her posture had changed. She was holding her arms, shivering slightly. Leon stood still though.

"I said I wanted to be _alone_."

"Yeah, but you didn't say you wanted to freeze." He replied, now walking toward her. He stepped off the curb, standing in front of her. "Come on Claire, you're gonna get sick."

"Leave me alone." She scolded once again, standing up and walking down the sidewalk.

Leon removed the green scrub shirt they'd given him, and began jogging after Claire. "Here."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because, it's freezing out here."

"If I take this, will you leave me alone?"

"No, but I'd rather me freeze than you." He answered.

"Leon, put the shirt back on."

"Not unless you come back with me."

"Can't you just _go_?"

Leon grabbed her by the good arm. "No. Because I worry about you, and if something were to happen to you, I couldn't forgive myself for it."

"But I need to be alone. Just let me go back and sit where I was. I'll come back when I've sorted things out." Claire headed back where she was before, throwing the shirt at Leon.

He sighed, pulling the shirt over his numb body, and began to walk toward the door. He paused, and watched as the tears began.

**__**

I don't know how I feel

Tomorrow, tomorrow

I don't know what to say

Tomorrow, tomorrow

Is a different day

Despite her wishes, Leon ran over to her, and pulled her up into his embrace. She tried pushing away from him, to which he held closer.

"I don't know what to do or-" She sobbed.

He held her while she cried, and while tears began warming his numb cheeks because of her pain. Claire didn't want to breakdown. The Redfields were the ones who generally held strong, but Chris had broken easily. Claire began crying harder at the mere thought of her brother. If he didn't make it, what would she do? How could she handle it? Chris had always been there, doing everything he could to support her. When their parents died, he'd taken full responsibility for her, but he had never tried to be their father. Chris knew it wasn't right, and he played the older brother role quite well. It was then, when Claire began to get older and understand things better that she knew she was lucky to have an older brother like Chris. He was always very protective of them, especially as they went from orphanage to foster home. They always seemed not to fit in with the _"American Dream" _type family. Chris was more rebellious, and Claire followed suit, listening to punk music, wearing baggy clothes, which drastically clashed with their foster siblings who wore khakis and polo shirts, and listened to _manufactured_ artists. She found herself thinking of the situations they always seemed to be in, and how they'd always been punished.

__

'We really got it this time didn't we bro?'

"Do you still want to be alone?" Leon shook her from her thoughts.

"Please don't leave." She whispered, tightening her hold.

"I'm never leaving." He replied.

**__**

Hey yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

And I know I'm not ready

Hey yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

Maybe tomorrow

The bitter air was beginning to get to the couple, who hadn't budged, or said a word for that matter, in twenty minutes. Claire shook, wishing they could go back to the house for some thicker clothes, but nothing was tearing her away from the hospital. Leon guided them into the waiting room, and to a small bench seat. He sat down, and Claire curled up against his chest, her head nestled into his neck. She didn't sleep though, just rested. Gazing down, his frown deepened as he saw her grieving face. She was in pain, pain he couldn't even begin to imagine unless something had _actually_ happened to Claire…

Again he shook his head, discarding the thought.

But they were inevitable, and the thought kept coming to the point where he thought he would go insane. They shook him to his very soul, to the point where he thought he would have a breakdown. What he felt when he found out Ada had _supposedly_ died, was unexplainable. He'd felt saddened because of the human life lost, but a strange sense of no remorse followed.

__

'Bitch is getting what she deserves.' Leon thought again.

Claire stirred, and again he shuddered from the thought of her dying. If the situation back at the facility had turned out _true_ though…

~ * * ~

Jill Valentine's eyes slowly opened, and it took her a moment to realize where she was. Her mouth was incredibly dry, and her saliva stung her throat as she swallowed. She tried to sit up, and then felt the stabbing pain in her abdomen. Casting her weary eyes downward, she saw the white cast around her leg. Jill groaned, and looked around. The door to her room was slightly ajar, and she could see a young woman in a nurse's uniform heading toward her room.

"Good morning Jill." She greeted cheerily.

The perkiness in her voice almost gave Jill a headache. "Yeah, what time is it?" 

The woman giggled, and looked at her watch. "Well, actually it's around 6:00 AM."

Jill struggled to remember what time it was when they had gotten in the van. She knew it was between 4:00 AM and 5:00 AM when they finally got to the hospital right after Chris…

"Chris!" She gasped.

"Excuse me?" The nurse asked.

"Do you know the condition of Chris Redfield?"

The nurse glanced down at her clipboard. "He's not on my route." She began checking the IVs and other machines hooked to Jill.

Jill thought back to the least injured. Claire hadn't been shot. "What about Claire Redfield?"

"She was released about an hour ago."

"Well can you see if she's in the waiting room?"

"It's not visiting hours. Only relatives can see you." The nurse argued.

Jill thought quickly. "I'm married to her brother, Chris Redfield, so she's my sister-in-law."

The nurse looked at Jill. "I suppose I could tell her on my way to the break room."

"Thank you." Jill said as the nurse gave her two pills. She unwillingly swallowed the capsules, but savored the taste of the water against her parched throat.

"I'll be back before the doctor comes in." With that said, the nurse left the room. She brisk toward the waiting room. It was her break from a very long shift, and she was craving something to eat. As she entered the waiting room, Claire Redfield, and a man she assumed was a boyfriend, jolted from their seats. "Jill Valentine was asking for her." She pointed at Claire. Before she could say anything further, the duo was through the doors. "Oh well." She mumbled. "I'm on break."

~ * * ~

Claire and Leon sprinted down the halls, quickly checking the names by the doors. Leon caught Claire's shirt when found the door reading _Valentine, J_. He jerked the door open, and together they stepped into the darkness.

Jill strained to see who had entered, and saw Claire's face. "Claire!"

Claire pushed passed Leon, who closed the door quietly. She reached the side of Jill's bed, and leaned down, giving her a strong hug. The two women pulled out of the embrace on the verge of tears. Leon pulled the chair in the corner of Jill's room up closer to the bed. He sat down slowly, trying to concentrate on their conversation.

"How is he?" Jill asked, fear intertwined in the tone.

Claire shook her head. "They said he was still u-unconscious. His head couldn't be sewn up, and his shoulder was dislocated. They got the bullet out, but his r-ribs…" She trailed off, more tears falling from her already red eyes. "His ribs…they…he can't breathe. God Jill, they said something is causing him to be unable to breathe right. His heart is working harder, and he could _die_."

Jill cried out, sobbing along with Claire. Leon felt more than a little uncomfortable in their presence. He swept an uninjured hand through his hair. "They also said that his ribs may _not_ be the cause. They can't see well in the X-ray, so his ribs could be fine. There's a chance there won't be any permanent damage." He paused. "He'll be okay though." He repeated. He stood up from his chair, remembering his thoughts from earlier, and walked toward Jill's bed. Claire and Jill looked at him, and he forced a grin. "After all, he is a _Redfield_ isn't he?"

**__**

And I wanna believe you

When you tell me that it'll be okay

I try to believe you

Not today…

With Leon's words on their minds, Claire and Jill showed a mutual look. There was still a doubt lingering in the caverns of their minds, but for now, they were going to believe Leon, because if they had no _faith_, there would be nothing for them to hope for. Claire squeezed Leon's hand, and nodded, a smile coming to her lips. 

A grin broke across Jill's features. "That he is." 

**__**

Tomorrow it may change…

~ * * ~

****

Author's Note: Finally, I got this out. It would have been posted sooner, but my computer screwed the file up, so I had to retype everything. I hope this story is going to be as good as the first, if not better. As I said, songs are going to be incorporated into this one, and I thought "Tomorrow" fit perfectly. The final paragraphs didn't turn out like I wanted, but I hope it was okay. Now school starts tomorrow, so I need to go to bed and get back on schedule. Then again, like Dale said, _"Schedule? Never heard of one." _Thanks for being a fellow insomniac and sitting up with me Dale. The updates may not be as frequent with hell-erm excuse me-_school_ starting back up, but I'll do my best. Please read and review, thanks!


	2. Good Riddance Time of Your Life

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Resident Evil. The song I use is titled "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" and belongs to Green Day. The song is from "Nimrod" or "International Superhits". The story however, does belong to me.

Aftermath of Destruction

Chapter Two: Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)

"Rebecca you have suffered from-"

"A concussion, I have three stitches in my arm where a bullet grazed me. I know, I'm a fucking doctor, now can I be released?" Rebecca Chambers' slightly irritated voice rang through the room.

The doctor, looking slightly surprised, answered her. "Take two of these pills every four hours, your stitches need to be removed in a week. You may go now."

Rebecca exhaled and stood up, ignoring the swirling in her head. She exited the room she'd been in for the past four hours, and walked through the doors entering the waiting room. She looked through the crowd of people that had since gathered, but saw no one familiar. She turned around and saw the doctor who had been in her room coming through the doors.

"Ms. Chambers, you left before I could tell you. You're friends are gathered in Jill Valentine's room."

Rebecca acknowledged, and followed the doctor to the room. He pointed to a bland door, and quickly continued down the hall as his pager went off. She stepped through the door, peering in at her friends. She saw Claire sitting in Leon's lap, both looked exhausted, Jill glanced up.

"Becca." Jill's hoarse voice answered.

"Hey guys." She replied, going to hug Jill. She examined her face closely. The redness around her eyes betrayed her smile. _'This can't be good.'_ She thought as she saw Claire's equally drained face. 

Leon could tell Rebecca had put two-and-two together, and he decided to brief her. "Barry's recovering from surgery. They got the bone back in place, and luckily there's no lasting damage. They said he needed to be in a wheelchair for a month, and he may walk with a limp for a little while, but physical therapy will help him get over that. Carlos is fine, he had a sprained knee and his bullet was removed. He should be getting released soon." His eyes drifted to Claire, who had fallen asleep and then over to Jill whose eyes were closed. Leon slowly got Claire up, and sat lay her back in the chair. He crept over to Rebecca, guiding her by the arm. They exited the room, quietly shutting the door. 

Rebecca saw the look of sorrow cross his face. "Oh God, Chris?"

Leon nodded, frowning. "He's in bad shape Bec. They can't tell what's wrong with his ribs, all they know is it looks like he re-broke them from another time." Leon looked at Rebecca. "I didn't want to ask Jill about it, but did he ever break his ribs sometime when you guys were S.T.A.R.S. members?"

Rebecca nodded; flashing back to the fateful night at the Spencer Estate that started all their torment. "Yeah, back at Spencer Mansion. We were about to escape, and this Tyrant came through the ground. We weren't doing too well, and it turned and went after Jill. I was out of bullets, and Barry was trying to distract it, but nothing was working. It rushed toward Jill, and Chris pushed her out of the way. It slammed into Chris, breaking his ribs and giving him a pretty deep gash. He refused to go to the doctor though, and I bandaged him up, but they couldn't have healed right."

Leon sighed. "Okay, he can't breathe good, and his heart is working overtime. If it continues, he might not make it."

Tears welled up in Rebecca's eyes. "Jesus."

"I've done all I can, telling them he'll make it." Leon motioned to the door. "The doctors won't say anything though, and I'm starting not to believe myself. I mean I've acted happy, and they have too, but deep down I know they don't believe me either. God _why_ did this have to happen to _us_?"

Rebecca wiped away the tears. "But they're trying to and I'm sure he'll-" She couldn't finish her sentence as a group of doctors and nurses rushed down the hallway distracting them. 

"No, he hasn't flat-lined, but his heart rate is decreasing rapidly." One doctor said.

"Do we know what's wrong with him yet?" A nurse asked.

Another doctor nodded. "We know that his ribs are definitely the problem with his breathing."

"Should we notify his family?" 

The rest was muffled as the group disappeared around the corner, leaving Leon and Rebecca speechless.

**__**

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road

Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go

So make the best of this test and don't ask why

It's not a question but a lesson learned in time

~ * * ~

Carlos Oliveira moved slowly down the hall. He'd only been on crutches twice in his lifetime, and both times were years ago. He hobbled down the hall, muttering obscenities. His pace moved quicker, as he saw Rebecca crying uncontrollably, and Leon shedding tears.

"What the hell happened?" Carlos asked, fear in his voice.

Leon was about to explain, when the door pushed open, revealing a very exhausted Claire. "Carlos, Becca? When did you guys-" She stopped as she saw the expressions on their faces. "Oh God, what?"

"Claire calm down-" Leon soothed.

"No! What the _fuck _happened?" She almost screamed.

She saw Leon's gaze directed down the hall, and she ran, sprinting as fast as she could in the direction.

"Claire!" Leon took off after her.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"Chris, he…the doctors came by saying he was really weak and he was about to flat-line." Rebecca said.

Carlos' mocha eyes widened.

"_What_?" Came the exasperated voice of Jill.

Rebecca quickly turned, staring into the hard eyes of the woman who had become her sister.

"Becca, what did you say?" She asked more sternly.

"I-he…"

Jill ran in the same direction as Leon and Claire had, leaving Rebecca still stammering. She crossed the corner, and saw Leon and Claire disappear into a door. She flung herself through the door, gasping at what she saw. 

__

'Beep.'

Another few seconds passed.

__

'Beep.'

"Get out of here." A doctor ordered.

"No God damn it, we're his family!" Claire hissed.

"I don't care; if you want us to be able to save him, you'll have to leave!" The doctor yelled back.

Jill barely heard the argument between Claire, the doctor, and the occasional shout from Leon. She stared at the body in front of her. He wasn't moving, other than when the other doctor would shift him to examine the various wounds. This wasn't the Christopher Redfield she was accustomed too. Chris was toned, handsome, very youthful, but mature at the same time. Laying on the gurney was a very weak, fragile, _lifeless_, man.

"GET OUT NOW!" The doctor bellowed.

__

'BEEP!' The machine screeched, and then made the sound again, but this time it continued drawing out. The inclines in the green line had stopped, and there was dead silence in the room, other than the dread sound signaling that Chris had _flat-lined._

****

It's something unpredictable

But in the end is right

I hope you had the time of your life

~ * * ~

"Rebecca, Carlos!" Barry Burton shouted as made his way down the hallway. His muscular arms were working overtime to move the wheelchair he was in, and they only moved faster as he saw Carlos propping himself against the wall, consoling a sobbing Rebecca. "What is it?" He badgered.

"Chris is on the verge of dying." Carlos whispered.

Barry's eyes grew wide as he finally gathered himself. "No." He whispered.

"YES! GOD DAMN IT!" Rebecca yelled. "Umbrella has taken everything away!"

"Bec, he's not dead yet." Carlos muttered.

Barry swallowed; feeling the sting of salty tears hit his eyes. "Where are the others?"

Carlos swallowed back a sob. "Leon and Becky were out here talking, and Claire and Jill were asleep. A bunch of doctors ran by saying something about someone almost flat lining, and after hearing a few more details, it wasn't hard to figure out it was Chris they were discussing. Claire came out at exactly the wrong time, and ran down the hall to find Chris's room. Leon went after her, and Jill heard Rebecca explaining everything to me, so she followed Leon and Claire."

"Jesus." Barry mumbled, his heart breaking.

The three stood in silence for a few moments, with Rebecca's crying gradually slowing, and Carlos coughing every once in awhile trying not to cry, while Barry sat examining the past twenty-four hours of his life.

**__**

So take the photographs 

And still frames in your mind

Hang it on a shelf of good health

And good time

The group stared down the hallway as shouts erupted.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Carlos asked softly.

"God I hope it's a good thing." Barry mumbled, looking at Rebecca's worried face.

~ * * ~

Cold sweat poured down, violent shaking occurred. He sucked in air, and felt as if he would throw up. The violent images replayed in his mind, it was a nightmare he knew, but it had been so real. The love of his life, and his sister had been ripped from him so suddenly. Then the realization hit him, that it wasn't a nightmare, it had happened. The team had gone into the facility, then they'd blown it up, and…

He couldn't remember.

__

'Shit, what happened?' He thought frantically. _'Did Claire and Jill die? They were with me when we escaped, but…'_

He sat straight up, feeling pain shoot through his entire body. Something was ripped from his hand. He gasped for air, and his eyes shot open. 

Sounds fazed in suddenly, and he heard the annoying drawn out _'Beep' _invade his ears. Doctors were everywhere. He realized the sound was announcing someone was dead.

__

'Am I dead?' 

The thought surged through his head suddenly. It terrified him. 

__

'No…I can't be dead I-I…'

The first face he recognized was Leon's, whose mouth was open, and index finger pointing, then Claire and Jill's faces became visible. They were drained from emotions, and the only color was around their eyes, signaling that they had been crying.

__

'I can't be dead, I can feel, I can hurt, I'm thinking, seeing, hearing…'

All his worries were put to rest, as Chris Redfield felt Jill's lips crush into his. It was then that he knew he wasn't dead; he could _feel_ the kiss. He deepened it, savored it like it was the last thing he would ever feel. Dampness appeared on his cheeks, they weren't his tears, and he pulled away from the kiss, suddenly enveloped in a hug. Claire's arms had a vice grip on him, and despite the gnawing pain in his side, he returned the grasp as she sobbed.

The sweet moment was interrupted as a doctor told them to step back while he began examining Chris. A nurse reattached the wire that had been on Chris's hand, monitoring his pulse. He concluded that when he'd sat up from the nightmare it had been pulled off by his sudden movement. 

After the examination was finished, the doctor began to speak to Chris's dismay. He wanted be alone with his family, not with the strangers who kept touching him, and tell him what to do.

"Mr. Redfield, you've been a coma for the past few hours. Your ribs have been damaged, and we can't tell exactly what's going on. Your breathing was very strained, and your heart rate dropped drastically twenty minutes ago. We didn't think you were going to pull through, so you can imagine our shock when we heard the flat line sound." The doctor droned.

"Okay, I understand. I almost died, it's become a daily routine for me, now can I please be with my family?" Chris spat. His voice came off very hoarse, though he wanted it to be more demanding.

"I understand sir, but we need to do some more tests on you." 

Two nurses began to wheel his gurney out of the room. 

Jill caught Chris' gaze as he was wheeled out. He then looked to Claire and Leon, who were hugging, both sharing the same look as Jill's.

"I'll be back, I _promise_." He called as the gurney was driven down the hallway.

**__**

Tattoos of memories 

And dead skin on trial

For what it's worth

It was worth all the while

~ * * ~

Carlos was the first to see the gurney being whisked down the corridor ahead of them. "Look."

Rebecca and Barry quickly began down the hallway. Rebecca was the first down, but the electronically locked door labeled _X-RAYS_ was already sliding shut. 

Barry stopped his wheelchair, and Carlos finally reached the two. Simultaneously, their gazes followed the open door to their left. Slowly, they made their way down the hall, fearing what would be seen in the room.

Jill and Claire were hugging, fresh tears falling down their faces, but still laughter floated through. Leon was shaking his head in disbelief, a small smirk forming across his tired features. 

"Um…is this a good thing?" Barry questioned.

Leon looked in the direction of the other three; he laughed softly. "You could say that."

Jill and Claire broke their embrace, and looked over as well. "Chris woke up, the doctors took him off for X-rays." Claire explained.

Jill began to go over the further details, and everyone listened intently.

"Well if he promised he'd be back, you know he will." Rebecca said.

Barry nodded. "Chris never breaks a promise."

"So what do we do now? The doctor said they were gonna X-ray him, and then run some more tests, no telling how long that could take." Carlos asked whilst hobbling toward one of the chairs in Chris's room. 

"I sort of want to take a shower…" Rebecca drawled, uncertainty in her voice. She _wanted_ to take a shower, but _needed _to be in reach in case something went wrong.

"Everyone can leave and do whatever, we all need some sleep. I'll stay here and wait." Claire bargained.

Jill shook her head. "I'm not leaving." 

Leon shook his head. "I'll keep you two company."

Claire smiled at Leon, taking his hand in hers. "We'll be fine, get some rest. You've had a lot to deal with, especially with that stunt I pulled earlier." She whispered softly.

"I can sleep here."

Claire realized he wasn't going to leave despite any attempts; she nodded her head, and looked at the others. "You guys can leave, us three will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Rebecca asked.

Jill nodded. "Yeah, someone needs to keep an eye on him." She pointed at Carlos who was struggling to get up from the chair. "Plus, you've got a concussion, you _really_ shouldn't be out and about."

Rebecca laughed softly. "We'll be back later, noon by the latest."

"You guys call my cell phone if anything happens." Barry rumbled from his wheelchair.

"We will." Leon replied.

Rebecca, Carlos, and Barry headed out of the room, closing the door behind them.

~ * * ~

The remaining three sat around quietly for awhile, not knowing what to say to each other. Chris waking up had brought a million emotions to surface, one in particular being a sense of comfort. Jill was thanking God that he'd pulled through. There had been some doubt in her mind about him coming out of the coma, and she knew Claire had felt it too. She'd heard the short conversation between Claire and Leon, and she'd mentioned something about a _"stunt"_ she'd pulled. Jill knew the Redfields well, and figured she'd been brash and lashed out at Leon. Chris had a temper, and after Spencer, he had his moments where Jill was ready to kill him for being so hardheaded and stubborn.

"I hate to sound overly sarcastic, but I told you he'd be okay." Leon said, directing his comment toward Claire.

Claire knew it was his attempt to lighten the mood in the room, and she let herself laugh lightly. "Yes because the great Leon Scott Kennedy knows _all_." 

"Correct _Madame _Claire Ken-Redfield." 

It was too late; the two inhabitants in the room caught his mistake. 

Jill's hand shot up to her mouth, and she bit her lip to keep from laughing at the scene. Leon's cheeks were a deep crimson, his eyes wide. Claire's eyes grew wide.

"What was that?" Claire asked slowly.

"I think I'm gonna go and get some water." Jill said quickly. She stood up rubbing her abdomen, and brisk out of the room.

~ * * ~

**__**

It's something unpredictable

But in the end is right

I hope you had the time of your life

Jill strode down the hallway, toward the small machine by the vending machines. She pulled a paper cup from the stack, and placed under the small faucet. She pushed in the blue nozzle, and watched the cool water flow into the cup. When the water reached just under the brim, she pulled it away, and brought it to her dry lips. She began to replay Leon's slip of words over in her head. Pulled the cup away, and quickly swallowed the cold water, feeling the laugh rise up in her throat. She knew Claire was really letting him have it, barreling him with questions.

Chris had made the same mistake once, shortly before Spencer. With nothing else to do she began to think about the night.

__

The night was warm, but oddly colder than a normal July in Raccoon City. They walked hand in had, enjoying the empty sidewalk. 

"I've got the day off tomorrow." Chris said.

Jill sighed. "I don't." She looked at his face, reading his mind. "I think Wesker is smart enough to figure out why I would be taking a day off."

Chris chuckled. "So what am I supposed to do all day?"

"My lawn needs to be mowed…"

"Damn it, it'll be hot as hell." 

Jill laughed. "Make sure you start just before I get home from work then. I'll get to see you without your shirt off." They slowed their pace, and she trailed her fingers up his chest. "All hot and sweaty. Then you'll need a shower…" She trailed off seductively.

Chris was shivering at her touch. "Anything for you Jillian Redfield…Val-Valentine!" He quickly corrected himself, suddenly staring at his shoes.

Jill stood silent for a moment, thinking of what to say. He was embarrassed, she could tell by the redness forming on his face.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Chris." She said simply. He raised his head up, staring at her. "I wouldn't mind being Jill Redfield one day."

A smirk formed on his face, and the couple shared a kiss.

****

It's something unpredictable

But in the end is right

I hope you had the time of your life

She laughed aloud, ignoring the looks some of the hospital employees gave her. Jill crumpled the empty cup in her hand, and tossed it into the nearby trash can. She estimated she'd been gone about five minutes, but wasn't sure if she should go back to the room. She shrugged, turning the corner back the way she'd come from, and nearly ran into a startled Leon.

"Oh…uh…sorry Jill." 

She glanced at his still crimson face. "Looks like I should be the one sorry."

Leon laughed. "Yeah, I guess I should think before I talk."

Jill smiled. "Don't worry, Chris has done it before."

Leon's eyebrows raised. "Really now?" He began to think about the conversation the two had when Chris talked of purposing at a celebration party. "Did you embarrass the hell out of him?"

"No, did Claire?"

"Just a little." He replied.

"So am I safe to go back to the room, or should I stay out here for a little while?" Jill asked.

He shook his head. "No, I finally got away and came out here to call and check in with everyone else. I was just gonna let them know that Chris hasn't come back from testing yet, but if Bec answers, you know she'll talk my ear off."

Jill laughed, but frowned shortly after, wishing the doctors would hurry up.

"Hey, like I said before, he's okay." Leon grinned and added, "You better get back to the room though, I'm sure Claire will fill you in on all the embarrassing details and then some."

She nodded, walking toward the room. Everything was okay for that moment; things were feeling like they used to. Jill could only hope that it would stay that way, and despite everything they'd been put through the couple of years, especially the past few hours, that the group could live a normal life. Whatever God's plan was, it was starting to work out.

**__**

It's something unpredictable

But in the end is right

I hope you had the time of your life

'Maybe Claire will become Claire Kennedy.' She paused before she entered Chris's room. _'Maybe I'll become Jill Redfield.'_

~ * * ~

****

Author's Note: All is well for right now. Hope you enjoyed that chapter, especially those of you who thought I was going to kill off Chris. There was some humor in that chapter, but expect more angst and drama coming up soon. I woulda had this up sooner but you know…school…yeah that evil thing. Anyway, diddly day updated _"Darkest hour",_ but like Dale, still waiting for _"Sometimes They Come Back"_. Dale I uploaded this like two minutes after you got off, but hope you enjoy it anyway, and those 2,667 words I had turned into 3,641. I hope everyone else enjoyed this chapter, and please review! Thanks!

**__** **__** __ ****


	3. Ready For You

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Resident Evil. The song I use it titled "Ready For You", and it belongs to Hoobastank. It's track number seven from "Hoobastank". I do, however, own the story.

Aftermath of Destruction

Chapter Three: Ready For You

"Christ Claire, did you have to embarrass him that bad?" Jill asked in between laughs from the drawn out story.

"Well I mean, if Chris had made the same mistake, wouldn't you revel in it?" Claire replied.

"No-"

"Oh come on, you know you would given you were in the same situation."

"I've _been_ in the situation, and I told your brother I wouldn't mind being a Redfield one day." Jill silenced the young woman.

"I cannot believe you gave up a perfect opportunity to embarrass him." Claire feigned disbelief, but added. "I've never given up an opportunity to." 

"You're his sister." Jill argued. "It's your job as a sibling to do that, and vice versa. Besides, you've probably scared Leon out of proposing for a while."

"No, I doubt it. He did seem wary of the subject though…like maybe he _was_ thinking about proposing." Claire said, brushing a strand of damp hair out of her face.

"What would you say to him if he were to?" Jill inquired.

"If he were to like…_now_?" Claire's eyebrows raised as Jill nodded. "I would say…yes."

Jill's own eyebrows raised. "Really? You've only been dating just barely a couple of months."

"Yeah, but we've got so much in common…besides this whole traumatic experience. Who else would understand nightmares about this, other than someone whose lived through it?"

"I understand, I feel the same way about your brother. Even though we've been dating over a year now…but nine months of that was spent apart." Jill said, a sad look flashing through her eyes.

"Have you ever felt that way about anyone else?" Claire asked quietly.

"No." Jill replied immediately.

"Then I believe we've found our future husbands." Claire stated.

"I believe your right."

Their conversation was silenced, as Leon came bursting through the door with an excited look on his face. 

"The doctors just brought Chris out of X-rays!" He shouted.

Immediately, Claire and Jill were on their feet.

The door opened, and two doctors pushed the gurney in the room, Chris's eyes were halfway closed, and he seemed out of it.

"We gave him some pain killers since we had to move him around so much, he might be a bit out of it for an hour or so." The younger doctor said.

The elder doctor motioned for the three to step outside. They obeyed, and he began to explain. "He's doing a lot better. I don't know what happened, but I believe he's going to make a full recovery. We discovered it was fluid that had built up around his ribs was what was blocking our view of the damage. It's cleared up, and surprisingly, the situation isn't as bad as we thought it would be. On the left set of ribs, he's only bruised two of them; they should heal within a week or so. His right suffered the most, one rib is cracked, and three are broken. The healing will take a long time, but the way they are broken, he shouldn't have any discomfort after a month's time. There won't be any permanent damage, other than some pain that will probably occur for around four months."

The group was washed with relief. 

"Can we see him now?" Claire asked.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm very sorry, but he really needs to rest. If you'll come back sometime this afternoon you can."

"What about tonight?" Jill asked. "Could some of us stay overnight with him?"

The doctor again shook his head. "We'll be doing too many tests on him. He'll only be in a week, which we're actually going to release him early. You have a certified doctor with you I believe?" 

Leon nodded. "Yeah."

The doctor smiled. "She should be able to take good care of you. Now I suggest you three go get some rest. I don't know what you've been through, but it looks like you've fought a war in hell."

"Our last one." Claire replied, leaving the doctor puzzled.

~ * * ~

****

Claire sank into the soft bed; at the proclaimed _"shit hole" _they hadn't seen in what felt like years. Rebecca and Carlos had sprawled themselves on the couch, which had a newly discovered foldout bed. Claire laughed inwardly at their stupidity, out of the time they'd been there, they hadn't even thought of checking for a hide-a-way bed. Barry had gotten to his room, and was knocked out. Rebecca gave him prescribed Vicodin, propped his foot up, and that was that.

Leon eased his way into the bed, and lay on his back so as not to aggravate his wrist. Claire curled up against his chest. The coarse material of her cast resting just above the stitches in his stomach. He shivered when Claire's hair brushed his bare skin as she rested her head on his arm. She didn't say anything though, and he didn't dare break the silence, so he went over the conversation he'd eavesdropped on through Chris's door. Claire had told Jill that she would in fact say _yes_ if he asked her to marry him. It was unexplainable what he felt for Claire. Even during the Raccoon ordeal, when he'd thought he had something with Ada Wong, there was a nagging in the back of his head about Claire. When he'd found out about her traitor ways, whatever bit of liking he had, vanished completely. Although he was saddened when she died, all he could think about was Claire. 

He'd never thought of himself a jealous man, until Claire told him of Steve Burnside. It was then that he was worried, since he'd never expressed his feelings, and he knew deep down that Claire thought something was between him and Ada. Their passionate confession of love to one another had settled everything, and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Claire let a soft sight escape her lips, and Leon noticed she had started trembling. "Claire?" He asked softly. The trembling stopped suddenly, and she inhaled.

After a second she finally answered. "What?" Her voice held a tremor.

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing L-Leon, go to sleep." She said. 

Leon reached for the lamp on the small table next to the bed. He bulb flickered and cast an eerie glow of shadows on the wall, before finally settling on a dim shade. Leon's deep blue eyes quickly looked at Claire, who had turned away from him. "Claire, what's wrong?" He repeated. His hand reached out to touch her, and remained on her as he felt her begin to tremble again. "Claire, look at me." She didn't move. He stood up, and began walking where she was facing. He crouched in front of her, stroking her face softly. Upon doing so, he found the traces of tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Leon please." She murmured.

"No, I'm not going to stop asking until you tell me what's wrong. We went through this back at the hospital, and if I have to chase you around and ask and ask until you're ready to kill me, then I'm going to ask until you kill me." He replied.

"That can be arranged." She muttered sarcastically.

"Fine, go get the gun." He retorted, equally sarcastic. He fell out of his crouching position and sat down on the cold floor, staring up at her. 

Her eyes finally opened; though tears blurred them, she saw Leon still staring at her. She almost laughed at him, sitting on the floor, looking like a child. "I can't tell you…you wouldn't understand." She finally said.

**__**

Go on

Make me feel it's useless

When in fact it's you that

Need to have me near

So now

Keep me at safe distance

And with a little persistence

I'll make it crystal clear

"So what if I don't understand? I can still listen." He replied.

Claire was going to reply, but found it impossible, she let out a cry, and began sobbing. Leon sprung from his position on the floor and immediately into the bed by Claire. He lifted her up, so she was leaning into him, careful with her arm. He ignored the pain in his and cradled her. 

"Whenever your ready to talk, I'm gonna be here." He whispered.

He thought he felt her nod her head, but he couldn't quite tell. He knew the dampness on his chest was from Claire's falling tears, but he didn't care, as long he could be there for her.

"I can't believe you put up with me." Claire murmured, shocking Leon.

"Why wouldn't I?" Leon asked.

"I treat you so badly, I don't mean to but…"

"But you're independent, like your brother. You don't want help when you need help." Leon said softly.

Claire laughed lightly. "Is that an insult?"

"Would it get me killed if I said it was?" He replied jokingly.

There was a tense moment of silence between the two. 

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong now?" Leon said slowly.

The words seemed to linger in the air for a moment.

"Can you just hold me for a little while?" Claire asked. She sounded like a child, and Leon gripped her tighter, hugging her closer to his chest.

"I'll hold you forever if you want." As the words left his mouth, he knew it sounded overly _cliched_, and he was almost embarrassed to have said it.

Claire sighed against his chest, the warm breath causing goosebumps to rise on the already chilled skin. "I love you." She murmured each movement of her lips brushing the nape of his neck.

Leon moaned softly at the feeling Claire had unknowingly brought on. "I love you too." He replied.

After another few moments of silence, Leon noticed the sun was definitely up, it's rays shining in through the curtains. 

"The others will be getting up soon." Claire said, as if reading his mind. 

Leon stood, with Claire in his arms still, and strode toward the door. He twisted the lock, and pulled the curtains shut even tighter, he then flicked out the light, and sat them back down on the bed in the same position. The room was now dark, and though he couldn't see Claire, he could feel her staring at him quizzically.

"I didn't want anyone to come barging through here interrupting whatever we've got going on." Leon stated.

"I'm kind of tired." Claire said after he finished.

"Then we'll sleep." Leon replied.

**__**

I'll be around

Only if you want me to

Be there by your side

I'm ready for you

So don't be afraid

'Cause I know what you're going through

So when you think it's time

I'm ready for you

~ * * ~

Jill lay back, actually enjoying the pallet her and Chris had left on the floor. It felt so soft against her sore, overworked muscles. She found herself clutching Chris's pillow, and she could smell him on it. A sense of comfort worked its way into her stressed soul, and all she wanted to do was sleep, but her uneasy mind wouldn't let her. She felt that there were so many things that could go wrong with Chris, and maybe if she was around, she could prevent them. It wasn't exactly _impossible _for something to go wrong, but it was just her wanting to be with him for her own needs. If it was selfish, she didn't care. Hell, they'd devoted a good year of their lives to help save others; she deserved to be selfish. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as Rebecca moved into the kitchen. Jill heard the faucet turn on, and then water fill into a cup, the faucet was then silenced. Jill closed her eyes to give the impression she was asleep. Talking wasn't an option, and the medic seemed awake. Jill was exhausted, and didn't know why she was still awake, but she was. Thinking of Chris made her sad, wanting to be with him. That wasn't the only thing though, there was something else in her mind, that she wanted to deny, but knew she couldn't.

From the way Claire had acted, she knew the Redfields would be a bit distant for a while. Even as the women had laughed back at the hospital, the smile didn't light up the eyes the Redfields possessed. There was something blocking Claire from full happiness, but she wouldn't be quick to admit it, and even more reluctant would be Chris. She knew Chris tended to keep emotions pent up, and it was unhealthy. After Spencer, he would barely talk to Jill, always trying to joke around, in denial that anything was wrong. It had put a lot of stress on him, and his temper was easy to set off. He'd punched the young boy delivering coffee a week after the ordeal.

Things didn't get much better after that, she realized. When he'd told Barry that he didn't think there was anything to live for, Jill had nearly gone insane. Especially during the short hours ago at the facility, Wesker had definitely screwed with Chris's mind using the clones. Jill had been terrified when Leon had told the group of Chris's talk about suicide, and even more horrifying was when Chris had broken down in the dark sewers, crying harder than she'd ever seen him cry before. That was it though, he hadn't cried that hard when he saw his mother, and Jill knew had it been her, she would have been mortified. In a way though, it made her feel good to know he needed her to be there when he did finally release his emotions. Then again, it was hard at times to deal with some of the things she put up with.

**__**

Now you

Seem to be content with

A one sided friendship

With you I've got to chase

Slow down

So I can smell the roses

But the road you've chose is

Crooked and unpaved

My tires are spinning but to no avail

__

"Chris why do you make things so hard?" She thought to herself.

She heard the bed coils moan in the living room, signaling Rebecca had gotten back in the bed. There was a muffled exchange of voices, and then laughter as the bed coils shrieked again. Jill half-laughed, half-made a sound of disgust. She crushed Chris's pillow against her ear, silently wishing her and Chris could be in the living room making all the noise Rebecca and Carlos were.

Eventually, with nothing to do, Jill fell asleep, the pillow still crushed over her head. Memories of her and Chris flooded her head for the period of time she slept, bringing a smile to her face.

~ * * ~

Claire was awakened by the soft jerk of Leon. She looked up at him, and almost laughed at the sight before her. Some of her hair had grazed his nose, and he was wiping furiously at it in his sleep. The smile soon faded as she remembered everything that had gone on. 

__

"Why don't I just tell him? I know he'd understand to some point." She wagered in her head. What was bothering her though, she knew only one person would understand, and that was Chris. She knew he would probably feel the same way, but when she would be able to talk to him, she didn't know.

"Claire…" Leon murmured in his sleep.

Again, she glanced up at him. He was frowning slightly, and she knew he was having a nightmare.

"Leon, wake up." She whispered into his ear.

His eyes sprung open, and he was very stiff for a few seconds, before finally relaxing. They lay in silence for a moment.

"I hate nightmares." He muttered.

"Same here." Claire replied, rolling over so he couldn't see her face.

Leon knew he'd struck a cord. About what, he didn't know. He ran his thumb over the nape of her neck, in soft, slow motions. "Do you want to talk yet?"

__

"Tell him yes!" But her vocal chords didn't obey her. "Not yet." She murmured.

A sigh escaped his mouth, and she could tell he was slightly agitated. His lips met the back of her neck though, betraying any resentment she thought he had.

**__**

I'll be around

Only if you want me to

So when you think it's time

I'm ready for you

So don't be afraid

'Cause I know what you're going through

So when you think it's time

I'm ready for you

"I think I really need to talk to Chris about it. He would understand better." She said slowly, hoping she didn't offend him.

He paused for a second. "If it'll help you, I'm okay with it. He _is _your brother."

**__**

I'm ready for you

Claire turned to face him. "I know that you want to be here for me Leon, and I love that you are. I do think Chris will understand about some of this pain…" She trailed off seeing the pained expression on his face. "I will tell you though, just not right now." She brushed a strand of hair from his face and readied herself for what she was going to say. "If you don't want to put up with that…or _me_ anymore, I u-understand." She squeezed her eyes shut at the silence, fearing his reply.

He laughed, lightly at first, before it turned into a flat out guffaw. Claire stayed silent; not knowing what he was laughing for.

He stopped though, and cupped Claire's cheek. "Claire, _why_ would even think I wouldn't want you because you don't want to talk to me about something? I know Chris is your brother, and I know you love him, and that he needs to be there for you too." He wiped away a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I love you, and you just need to know, that I'm here for you _too_."

**__**

I'll be around

Only if you want me to

So when you think it's time

I'm ready for you

So don't be afraid

'Cause I know what you're going through

So when you think it's time

I'm ready for you

"Do you mean that?" Claire asked.

"Of course I do. I love you Claire, and I don't want you to ever think you have to choose between your brother and me. Is that what's been bothering you?" He asked.

Claire stayed silent. "Yeah, I was worried that you were going to be mad because I wanted to talk to Chris instead of you." She lied.

Leon laughed again. "He's your brother Claire, it's not like he's some other guy; which in that case, yeah I probably would be pissed."

Claire smiled. "Damn, I guess I better go break my date tonight." She was joking, but still caught the twinge of jealousy in Leon's face. "God you're too cute."

He laughed again, playing along. Something wasn't right though. He knew she was joking about the _'other guy' _thing, but he didn't believe Chris was what was bothering her. Leon could tell when she was lying; an alarm went off in his head, and at that moment, it was giving him a headache. 

**__**

I'll be around

Only if you want me to

So when you think it's time

I'm ready for you

So don't be afraid

'Cause I know what you're going through

So when you think it's time

I'm ready for you

As Claire was getting up, rummaging for clothes to get dressed, he began to think he needed to talk to someone. 

__

"Barry knows the Redfields well, so does Rebecca, but Jill is the only other one romantically involved with a Redfield. Yeah, she knows how their minds work."

"Leon?" 

"What?" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"I've called your name like four times, are you okay?" Claire asked.

"Are _you_?" He replied.

"Now I am, thanks to you." She answered, hugging him as he stood up.

**__**

I'm ready for you

He held her, whilst thinking to himself. _"I wish I could believe you. As soon as I talk to Jill, I'll be able to figure out what's wrong with you."_

****

I'm ready for you

"Let's go downstairs and see if everyone else is up." Claire suggested, clutching his hand, leading him out the door.

He loved her so much, and couldn't ever be mad at her, aggravated yes, but not mad. 

__

"Damn it Claire, why do you make things so hard?"

~ * * ~

****

Author's Note: Well then…the drama/angst begins. Anyone notice anything similar between Jill and Leon's thoughts? Sorry to anyone who are fans of the other characters; I just didn't feel they fit in this chapter. You guys owe this chapter, and the others to come to Dale, who helped cure my writer's block. Another reason this chapter is owed to Dale is because; it would have taken longer if it weren't for his help with the song selection. I was originally going to use "I Miss You" by Incubus, and then thought about "Ready For You". So Dale did me a big favor, and read what little I had last night, and then read the lyrics, and we decided "Ready For You" was the better choice. Thanks to him for that, the Leon and Claire scenes are also dedicated to him. Oh, and Frenchy, "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" is one of my favorite songs too. "Is anyone alive out there?" *listens to echo*. Has anyone else noticed the little amount of updates lately? What happened to everybody? Well anyway, the next chapter is going to deal with Leon and Jill's talk, and possibly Claire and Chris's talk, and hopefully I can get Carlos, Rebecca, and Barry in. Thanks to everyone, and please review!

**__**


	4. Easier To Run

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Resident Evil, I do however, own the story. The song I use is "Easier To Run" by Linkin Park, track number six on "Meteora."

Aftermath of Destruction

Chapter Four: Easier To Run

"Shit!" Chris hissed as he sat straight up in his bed. He quickly grasped his side, and then looked around the room. It was obvious it was around noon. Sun poured in through the open blinds of his hospital room. "Damn it!" He seethed, feeling the sweat drip down his face. He lay back down, careful with his shoulder. He couldn't help it. It had become almost a second nature to sit straight up after a nightmare, which had become a reoccurring occurrence as of late. 

__

"Thank God I'm alone." He thought to himself.

As if on cue, a nurse entered his room.

"Mr. Redfield, you're up!" She announced.

__

"No shit." He thought.

"Your friends called about five minutes ago, they sounded eager to see you." She informed him.

"Are they on their way?"

"I believe so."

That was the end of the conversation, well, all that Chris heard anyway. He was excited, wanting everyone to get there as soon as possible. He needed to see Claire and Jill, especially after the nightmare he'd just endured. Having them around was a comfort nothing could replace.

The nurse left, leaving Chris alone, with his thoughts. Images flashed in his head, and they wouldn't cease, even if he closed his eyes. Sleep was something he despised, and he only succumbed to it because of the pills they continued to shove into him.

**__**

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Than face all this pain here all alone

"Chris!" A voice shrieked suddenly, causing him to snap his head around to the doorway. His younger sister tore into the room, right by his side.

"Claire!" He answered. His voice still came off groggy and weary, and slightly hoarse.

The siblings exchanged a hug, and Claire backed away. "I know someone else over here whose been dying to be in this position." She remarked coyly.

Claire moved away, and Chris could see Jill stepping forward. He flashed back to the kiss they'd shared, and he suddenly wanted out of the bed. Jill leaned down, and he fell into the comforting embrace.

"I miss you." She murmured.

"I miss you too." He replied. "When can I get out of here?"

"They said one week, so you've got six more days." Claire answered.

Chris sighed. "God damn hospitals."

Jill stared down at Chris, noticing that there was something hidden behind his eyes, but quick conversation drew her away from her thinking.

**__**

Something has been taken

From deep inside of me

A secret I've kept locked away

No one can ever see

Wounds so deep they never show

They never go away

Like moving pictures in my head

For years and years they've played

~ * * ~

Greetings between the others were exchanged, and Chris began feeling the exact opposite of what he'd been feeling before. Just an hour before, he'd wanted everyone around; now, he couldn't want to be more alone.

__

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He wondered. 

Somehow, there was a feeling he wasn't the only one. Claire had seemed distanced from the others, and he'd caught her staring off as the others laughed, a look of depression and loneliness. A look he'd only seen that severe since their mom and dad had passed away…

That's when it hit him. The siblings were in the exact same boat, the exact same thoughts crossing through their minds. They needed to talk, alone.

"Hey guys, I want to talk to Claire alone for a bit, is that okay?" He asked during a break in the conversation.

"Sure Chris, I was kind of getting hungry anyway." Barry said, and began to wheel himself toward the door.

Jill gave Chris a look, and Leon gave a similar one to Claire. Neither sibling saw this though. Both identical pairs of eyes were locked on each other.

"Okay. Claire do you want anything?" Leon asked.

"No thanks, I'm not really that hungry."

"You haven't eaten in like a day though, surely you want something." Leon persisted.

"I'll come down and get something in a minute." She lied to silence Leon.

"I would offer to get you something Chris, but I don't know what the doctors will let you have…" Jill began.

Chris forced a smile. "I ate before you guys got here." A blatant lie, but it worked because Leon and Jill left.

There was silence in the room for a moment. Neither was sure if it was waiting to make sure if the others were gone, or the loss of words.

**__**

If I could change I would

Take back the pain I would

Retrace every wrong move that I made I would

If I could

Stand up and take the blame I would

If I could take all the shame to the grave I would

"You feel it too." Claire said suddenly.

Chris nodded. "Mom and dad."

Claire pulled her chair closer to her brother, again locking eyes with him. "Why do we feel like this?"

"I honestly don't know Claire. I mean, I can come up with a thousand excuses of why I feel…depressed, but I can come of with a thousand _reasons_ why I shouldn't." Chris replied.

Claire nodded. "You think maybe it was because we never really mourned losing mom and dad…and that seeing mom again brought all that pent up emotion from ten years ago back?"

"Could be." Chris answered, but Claire could read in him that he was holding something back.

"Chris, what else?"

"I just…I can't erase those images of you and Jill back in that facility." He said, voice laced with cracks of emotion.

Claire sighed, turning her head at his tears. "I still can't erase the image of Steve dying." She said softly.

"Do you love Leon?" Chris asked.

The question shocked Claire. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "I love him so much, but I just…I feel guilty."

"Why?"

Claire sighed, rubbing her weary eyes. "Because he's alive and here we are living this life, and he's stuck with Wesker-"

"Wesker's dead. If Steve is alive, or was alive, he's probably not Steve anymore."

Claire nodded somberly. 

Almost like a lightening bolt, he could feel a sudden change of emotions course through him. Chris steadied his voice. "I really think you need to talk to Leon about this though. I mean, Wesker mentioned Ada so he probably knows more along those lines. As for anything else, Claire, I'm not really the strongest one here to talk to."

**__**

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Than face all this pain here all alone

Claire was…_horrified._ She'd always looked up at Chris as a brave, courageous, man, and here he was admitting the exact opposite. "What?"

"I…I can't help you Claire." Chris said firmly.

Anger boiled over. "Fuck you Chris." She seethed. "We're supposed to get through these things _together_, like brother and sister."

"I can't help you." He stated again.

"You're the one who wanted to talk to me! I didn't ask to talk to you." Claire answered.

"But I could tell you were going to, the way you looked like you were feeling, the way I _was_ feeling." Chris hissed.

"Then _why_ can't we talk about it? Talking helps." Claire replied.

"Then _talk_ to Leon."

"No damn it, I'll talk to him about Steve, but what about mom and dad? He doesn't know-"

"Claire, I don't either. We talked about it, we know we were forced to not mourn mom and dad, and seeing mom brought that back. There, we talked. I don't feel any different, neither do you!"

Claire stood up, pushing the chair back as she did. "What a great job you're doing. I guess you _can_ break promises, you're sure as hell not keeping the one you made to mom and dad. You swore you'd protect me and be there for me. Bullshit." Immediately she bit back the pain of the words, regretting the remarks. She couldn't bare look toward her brother, so she sprinted, away from the room.

Chris stared at the space where his sister had been. Every pore of his body screaming out at him to cry, or do the best he could to chase her, but he did neither. He sat still, holding everything in.

~ * * ~

"Hey Claire what's-" Jill's reflexes told her to move as the younger Redfield came barreling down the hall. Jill didn't think she'd ever seen that look on her face before, a look of pure hate. 

Leon imitated Jill's action, quickly sidestepping Claire's path. He looked down at Jill, who shared his confused expression. Turning on his heel, he began another chase after the woman he loved, which was beginning to become a routine for him lately.

Jill followed suit, making her way to Chris's room. Whatever had happened wasn't good on one or both parts. She pushed through the wooden door, expecting to see the same look of loathing on Chris's face, but instead, he held a more mellowed expression.

"Hey." He said as she entered the room.

"_Hey?_" 

"Um…Hello, hi, what are you looking for here?" Chris replied to the astonished answer.

"I'm expecting more of a _'Hey, Claire's all pissed off because…'_"

"So you _were_ looking a for _'Hey'_. I got that part down…"

"_Chris_." Jill drawled. She knew something was up. Chris was taking things way too lightly.

"Do we really need to talk about this? I mean, Claire and me fight all the time."

Chris would have a point if Claire had looked like she normally did when she lost her temper. "Whatever." Jill said sitting down in the chair that Claire had vacated.

~ * * ~

"I cannot believe him. He's such a…" Claire stammered for a moment, and then finished the sentence of with a frustrated cry.

"Okay Claire calm down." Leon pleaded.

The two were outside in the same area where Claire and Leon had been last time that she'd stormed out of the hospital. Barry, Rebecca, and Carlos were steering clear of either Redfield, not wanting to get involved just yet. 

"No damn it. He's supposed to love me, be a brother for Christ's sake!" Claire stormed around, waving one arm frantically, the other held in place by the cast.

"Okay what happened?" Leon asked.

"Nothing."

Leon shook his head. "Here we go." He muttered. "I know you went in there to talk to Chris about whatever's been bothering you. Obviously something didn't go well."

"I can't talk about it right now. I need to cool off." Claire said.

Leon nodded, keeping his patience. "Fine."

"Look, I told you before that if you didn't want to deal with me, break it off."

The words stung Leon. "You know Claire, I'm beginning to think _you're_ the one who wants to break up. You keep saying things like that, and you don't ever want me around, you shut me out."

"That's not true." Claire said, more softly, although she knew it was true. Leon had been very patient, and she continued to kill his efforts.

Leon sighed, kicking a rock across the ground. "I love you Claire, and if you don't return those feelings, fine. If you expect me not to be here for you though, forget it. It's not gonna happen because despite what you think, I do love you, and I'm not going to stop loving you." He finished, and gripped the doorknob, giving one last look at Claire, who turned away, brushing tears away. It took all his will to leave her there, and go back into the hospital. In the brief seconds it took him to push through the door, he'd never felt so alone.

**__**

Sometime I remember

The darkness of my past

Bringing back these memories

I wish I didn't have

Sometimes I think of letting go

And never looking back

And never moving forward so

There'd never be a past

Inquisitive stares from Rebecca, Carlos, and Barry met him. The door slammed shut behind him, and suddenly he didn't care. He fell back against the wall, and began a slow slide down, as tears spilled from his eyes.

No one said anything. 

After five minutes, Leon stood back up, wiping the straggling tears as Jill entered the waiting room. Claire came through the door seconds later, a blank expression on her face. The group took it as a mutual decision to leave, and they did, in silence.

~ * * ~

The car ride to the house was very tense. Rebecca, Carlos, and Barry made small conversation, while Leon, Jill, and Claire sat in the back, seething. When they arrived to their destination, Claire stalked to her and Leon's room, Rebecca, Carlos, and Barry sat in the living room, talking in hushed whispers. Leon and Jill knew the topic; it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. So while Jill was in the kitchen, rummaging for a soda, Leon tapped her shoulder.

"Um…could we like go for a walk?" Leon asked quietly.

Jill nodded, understanding the hidden meaning.

The two grabbed coats, and announced their departure, heading along a trail behind the house that led into the woods. The first few minutes were silence filled, other than the crunching of sticks and leaves along the path.

Leon made the first move toward speech. "What goes through their minds?"

Jill exhaled, watching as the frigid air turned her breath ghostly. "I honestly don't know for sure, I only have an idea from my experiences."

"If I told you some of mine, do think you could give me a synopsis?" Leon's words floated over the crunching of leaves. 

"I'm not a psychiatrist you know." Jill said.

Leon chuckled. "You have to be to deal with those two."

Jill laughed along with Leon. "That's for sure." The pair walked for a few more minutes, before coming across a clearing. They stopped, and sat down at the iced over bench/table structure that sat out of place from its surroundings. "Okay, tell me what's up with Claire. Maybe it'll give me some basis for Chris."

A pained expression crossed Leon's face as he told her of the arguments they'd had, and the rare conversations that had happened since the last takedown of Umbrella. By the time he was done, tears were slowly rolling down his red cheeks. 

Jill sighed. "Here we go again."

"Again? What do you mean?" Leon asked.

**__**

If I could change I would

Take back the pain I would

Retrace every wrong move that I made I would

If I could

Stand up and take the blame I would

If I could take all the shame to the grave I would

"Chris started shutting people out a week after Spencer. I mean, right after Spencer, he just amazed me the way he seemed to be handling things so well. He was very attentive to me, always there when I had nightmares, but not everyone can keep running from things forever, and eventually, everything caught up, and he lost it. Chris has always had a temper, but the littlest things would set him off, and it was like everything I was doing was wrong. Then, after a little while of that, he apologized, and I gave in, went on thinking he was okay." Tears welled in Jill's eyes. "Barry, Rebecca, Chris, and I decided we had to do something about Umbrella. Rebecca was sent to look after Barry's family, and that left us three. Barry had said he was going to go to Europe, salvage up more information, but that someone needed to stay behind in case Umbrella kicked up in Raccoon again. Chris volunteered, insisting I go with Barry. Neither of us wanted to separate, but Barry needed someone with him in Europe. After a few days of arguing, Barry found that he needed Chris to come with him due to expertise that Chris held. He didn't like that, but eventually realized it had to be that way." She stopped, wiping tears that were chilling her cheeks.

"I overheard a conversation between you and Barry one night back in Boston. Barry was saying something about how Chris-"

Jill waved her hand. "Yeah, it all started again. When Chris and I parted, it was only supposed to be for a couple of months. Well, Raccoon got infested, and he nearly lost his mind, thinking I was dead. He blamed himself for not staying behind, and then when Barry finally explained that I'd been infected, but Carlos helped me, he got extremely jealous. That's another trait of the Redfields, very jealous. Chris hasn't forgotten anything though, and he still blames himself for the whole ordeal. He thinks he could've changed everything, but what's done is done."

Leon nodded. "Claire's the exact same way. When Chris was unconscious, it was like she was blaming herself for Chris's injuries…and she mentioned something about…about Steve." Leon's eyes flashed as he mentioned Steve. "It's like she blames herself for his death, and now that he's alive…she thinks it's her fault Steve was stuck with Wesker. God, and the jealousy, she thinks I want to break up with her. Earlier I got the feeling it was because Wesker said something about Ada, and now she thinks I don't want to deal with her, when all I want to do _is_ deal with her. She pushes me away though."

Jill shook her head. "You've gotta keep persisting, it's the only thing that works. Whatever's bothering them will eventually come out…I hope."

Leon was in the middle of replying to Jill, when Carlos's voice floated down the path. "HEY JILL! CHRIS CALLED!" 

Jill bolted up, and Leon followed her down the path to wear Carlos was slowly making his way on crutches, attempting to find the two.

"JILL! CHRIS CA- oh, hey Jill. Sorry about that." Carlos stopped screaming as he saw Jill round the corner of the trail.

"Is he still on the phone?" Jill inquired.

"No, he just said that the doctors might shorten his stay at the hospital if everything goes well. All the test results came back, and they said he should make a full recovery, that is unless-" Carlos was cut off.

"Unless what? Oh God, is there still a chance that s-something might happen?"

"No, no, no. Nothing like that." Carlos ceased Jill. "I mean, _unless_ Claire puts him right back in the hospital."

"What?" Leon and Jill chorused.

"The little Redfield picked up the phone, pretty big screaming match between her and Chris." Carlos said.

Leon and Jill looked at each other while Carlos stood awkwardly.

"What's going on between you and the Redfields?" Carlos asked cautiously.

"Ask Becca." Jill muttered. "Hell, even Barry."

"They said they didn't know for sure."

"Well, tell one of them it's pretty much the same as what happened after Spencer. They'll know then." Jill answered, pushing her way past the two men and heading back to the house.

Carlos looked at Leon as the two followed Jill's lead. "And you?"

Leon shrugged. "Same I guess. You really shouldn't be out here with your knee all fucked up."

Carlos sensed the quick subject change, and decided to flow with it. "Well, Claire's upstairs crying, Barry's in a wheelchair, Becca's still kinda woozy from her concussion. Besides, Jill got a bullet out of her stomach, and you've got stitches and a broken wrist."

Leon nodded.

The rest of the walk was silent.

~ * * ~

**__**

Just washing it aside

All of the helplessness inside

Pretending I don't feel misplaced

Is so much simpler than change

Chris stared up at the ceiling. A nurse had come in and pulled his drapes while he was sleeping, so it was nearly black in his room, but he'd adjusted to the darkness. He contemplated his life. Jill was getting to the point where she was ready to kill him, Claire _was_ ready to kill him, and on top of that. Sooner or later something was going to come up about the destroyed Umbrella facility, if they didn't expose them first. He sighed, blinking a few times. _De já vu _from after Spencer was hitting hard. He knew he was okay, that he shouldn't act the way he did.

__

'Then why do I?' Chris thought. _'Because you're an asshole.'_ His subconscious replied.

"That I am." He murmured. 

He knew if he didn't do something, he would eventually lose Jill and Claire.

"Claire." He whispered.

He'd been a jerk to her, driving her away also. Her words still stung at him, and he wished he could deny it, but knew it was true. He'd promised their parents that he would always be there for her, and so far, he'd failed.

Chris knew in order to fix, or let someone else help fix, he'd have to discover the problem. He knew he was scarred from everything, and knew that thinking he'd lost Claire and Jill was half the reason, and then seeing his mom, but how was he supposed to erase those images? Everytime he shut his eyes, he saw everything.

Tears slowly slid down his face, as he began to feel groggy again. He glanced at the I.V. dripping the pain medication into his body, and knew once again, he'd be asleep. Sleep wasn't a time he could escape the pain; it was where the pain resided. 

**__**

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Than face all this pain here all alone

He wiped at the tears furiously, scolding himself for shedding them.

__

"You're stronger than this. Fight it." His mind screamed.

**__**

It's easier to run..

More tears fell.

**__**

If I could change I would 

Take back the pain I would

Retrace every wrong move that I made…

He slapped them away again, and eventually they stopped. He knew what he had to do. Chris was going to apologize to Claire, Jill, and the others, and go on letting everyone believe everything was okay. 

**__**

It's easier to go…

His eyes shut, bits of images from the facility, and fractions of the past screening on his eyelids. 

**__**

If I could change I would 

Take back the pain I would

Retrace every wrong move that I made I would

If I could

Stand up and take the blame I would

I would take all my shame to the grave

As if the memories weren't enough, his more sensible side was screaming at him to admit something was wrong as he'd done before. He focused his attention on the sounds of the city outside, and ignored every pore of his body telling him the right thing to do. He would lock it all away, and eventually it would go away…_right_?

~ * * ~

****

Author's Note: Well looks like Chris is headed down the wrong path. Anyway, sorry about the extremely long wait, I can't even believe it took me that long to get this out. But with Dale's help, I got another down. I've got a spur on the next chapter, which hopefully I can start writing here soon, if not tonight. Again, thank you Dale for making me work on this until I was finished (which you're actually telling me to "get on with it" right now). Also thanks to everyone who is sticking this out. Please review!


	5. Hemorrhage In My Hands

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Resident Evil, I do however, own the story. The song "Hemorrhage (In My Hands)" belongs to the band Fuel, and is off the C.D. "Something Like Human."

Aftermath of Destruction

Chapter Five: Hemorrhage (In My Hands)

"God, I wonder what those guys are fighting about?" Rebecca muttered.

Barry shook his head. "I don't know. It's serious though. Have you seen the way they've all looked lately? I mean, I know that this is hard dealing with everything. I don't know about you though, but I've got this feeling of _relief_."

Rebecca nodded vigorously. "No, I completely understand. I'm relieved too. This will take a while to get used to, but…we'll get over it."

"Exactly, so what are they all so down about?" Barry murmured.

"I don't know. Jill told me that it was the same thing that happened after Spencer…whatever that means." Carlos barged in, collapsing tiredly on the couch next to Rebecca.

Barry and Rebecca's eyes widened with realization.

"Oh shit. That's not good." Carlos stated, referring to the shocked visages of Rebecca and Barry.

"That's for sure." Rebecca replied.

Carlos pushed his crutches to the side, situated himself, and got ready to listen to whatever Rebecca and Barry were about to tell him. The anxiousness of hearing the story was paused though, as Leon and Jill entered the home, causing Rebecca and Barry to shut their mouths quickly.

Leon and Jill stopped in mid-stride, casting glances toward the other three.

"Something wrong?" Jill pondered.

"No, just…you startled us, that's all." Barry returned a warm smile.

"Oh…well, sorry." Leon said. He looked up the stairs to where his room was, and contemplated whether or not he should go talk to Claire. 

"I'm kind of tired, I think I'm going to take a nap." Jill announced, shifting her gaze to the uninviting pallet.

Barry, seeing a flicker of disgust cross her face, quickly jumped. "Oh, I've had enough sleep to last a few nights, why don't you take my bed?"

"No, I'm fine." Jill protested.

"Come on Jill. You've slept on this hard floor for how many nights? Trust me, if I want the bed, I'll wake you up, and tell you to get out." Barry joked.

Jill stood for a moment, before finally answering. "Okay, but I'll be out in an hour, I just need a quick nap that's all."

"Okay." Barry said.

Jill headed toward the stairs. Everything got quiet as she neared Claire's room. She paused momentarily, listening for any sounds beyond the door. There was silence, so Jill continued on. She entered Barry's room, glancing at the neat bed. She smiled, thinking of how she used to tease Chris about being a grown man and still not making his bed. A frown soon crept to her face though, and she tried to push the thoughts away. She shut the door behind her, and kicked off the boots she wore. Disrupting the folded quilt and sheets, she cast them back, and climbed into the soft bed. The mattress would have been heaven, if Chris had been next to her.

**__**

Memories are just where you laid them  
Drag the waters 'till the depths give up their dead  
What did you expect to find?  
Was there something you left behind?  
Don't you remember anything I said when I said

__

"Stop it Jill." She chided herself. _"Chris will be next to you in six days."_

She wasn't so sure though, Chris was pushing her away…again. Whatever he'd said to Claire had sent her over the edge, and Jill was scared to death something was going to happen. What terrified her the most, was the fact that Claire had actually brought up ending it with Leon. What if Chris broke up with her? She gripped the pillow next to her tightly; burying her face into the cloth as tears fell. She couldn't imagine life without Chris. Before she met him, Jill had been extremely strong willed, and independent. She knew enough from relationships not to trust many people intimately. Chris had come from the same grounds though, and the first day on the job, they were announced as partners, and then they'd all gone out to celebrate and get Jill more acquainted with the guys on the team. She remembered vividly when Chris had offered to show her around without the others. 

__

"So…do you guys do this every night?" Jill questioned as the group sat at the large table enjoying the food and drinks.

"Not every night…" Richard Aiken began.

"Yeah, some of us have family we enjoy going home to, rather then getting wasted." Enrico Marini stated.

Barry laughed. "Yeah, but you better talk to these idiots over here." He motioned toward Chris, Joseph Frost, Brad Vickers, Forest Speyer and Kenneth J. Sullivan. 

"Hey, I resent that." Joseph said.

"Yeah Barry, like Richard said, we don't go out every night." Kenneth replied.

"We only go out on days that end in 'y'." Forest added.

A roar of laughter erupted from the large group.

"Anyway Jill, have you seen the rest of Raccoon City?" Brad asked excitedly.

"Actually no I haven't." Jill answered.

"Ignore Chickenheart over here, he doesn't get out much." Joseph said. "If you want, I can show you around…" Joseph offered. His tone could only be described as sleazy though.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Enrico whispered.

Jill laughed.

"If you actually want to see Raccoon City, I can show you around." Chris offered in a more sincere tone.

Jill looked to Barry and Enrico. Barry nodded. "That's a good idea."

"I'd like that." Jill accepted.

"Hey! The rookie's only been here a month, I've lived here most of my life!" Joseph protested as the two got up.

"Joseph, you can barely get to work in the morning." Forest retorted.

Brad chuckled. "Besides, Jill wanted to see Raccoon City, not the two blocks to your place."

"Shut up Chickenheart." Joseph snarled.

"Brad's right." Richard said.

"Whatever." Joseph scoffed.

"Anyway, we'll see you two tomorrow." Barry said.

"Yeah, don't worry about these guys over here. We got them." Enrico joked as Chris and Jill exited the bar and grill.

They walked out onto the sidewalk in the crisp air, journeying away from the loud noise.

"Um…so…how do you like the team?" Chris asked. His voice was nervous, and he wasn't sure what to say.

"They're…something else." Jill replied.

Chris laughed. "Yeah, but don't worry. The guys like to joke, they're actually pretty decent."

"Why doesn't Captain Wesker go out?" Jill inquired.

"Yeah right, I've been here a month and never seen him smile." Chris said. "You'll learn real quick the guy's a workaholic and has no sense of humor."

Jill nodded. "I'll remember that. Where are we going anyway?"

"I thought I'd take you to the park…Raccoon City isn't too exciting so this tour's not gonna be too long." Chris explained.

"Oh." She said, wishing it differently. She was beginning to like Chris, and she wanted to get to know him better. After all, he was her partner. "How'd you get involved in S.T.A.R.S.?"

"To make a long story short, I got kicked from the U.S.A.F., and Barry was an old friend of the family. I called him to tell him, and he told me about S.T.A.R.S., next thing you know I'm here. What about you?"

"Well, my father, Dick Valentine was put in prison. I was headed down his path…and my dad told me about the S.T.A.R.S. unit that he'd heard the wardens discussing. I joined, and I got transferred here."

The conversation continued on, at more comfortable pace, and both were telling their life history without even realizing it. They got deeper into the park, and the farther they went, the darker it got on the trail.

After few stumbles, Chris finally said, "I guess we should've toured this in daylight huh?"

"You're probably right."

The duo was silent until they got to a hill. "Watch out, it's kinda tricky through here." Chris said. Jill wasn't fairing well, so Chris took her hand, and slowly guided her down.

"Thanks." Jill said as they got to the bottom, and were near the exit of the park.

Chris nodded shyly.

"So where can we go next?" Jill didn't want the evening to end.

"Well we can go see-" Chris stopped as a steady flow of rain started. 

"Great." Jill muttered.

"Come on!" Chris yelled, taking her hand and leading her out of the park. They ran down the street laughing and splashing in the puddles.

"So, where's you're place? I'll walk you home." Chris offered as they jogged down the wet sidewalks.

"Not too far." Jill said.

When they reached her home, Chris walked with her up to her porch. I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah, will everyone being going out tomorrow?" Jill asked, putting her keys in the door.

"I doubt it, we'll be wiped from training."

"Oh." 

"Oh? Was it really that much fun?" Chris joked.

Jill laughed. "I was just…I don't know. I sort of wanted to see the park tomorrow. You know, before it gets too dark?"

"Oh, well…we can go- assuming you mean you and me…" Chris stammered.

"Yeah, I mean you and me." Jill laughed.

"Oh well…then okay. I guess we can work everything out tomorrow."

After a few seconds of silence, Jill broke it. "Well, goodnight Chris."

"Goodnight Jill." Chris smirked, and jogged on down the road, with Jill watching him.

Jill couldn't help but smile thinking of her first day at work. She wanted everything to be the way it was again, but she knew there was a reason for the hell they'd been through; she just prayed everything would work out for the better. Jill's eyes slid shut, and she tried to sleep, knowing that she wouldn't be getting much.

**__**

Don't fall away, and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding  
In my hands, in my hands again  
Leave love bleeding   
In my hands, in my hands  
Love lies bleeding

~ * * ~

Leon paused at the door to his room. Was he supposed to knock? No, it was his room too…right? He sighed shifting his weight from foot to foot. Claire and him were definitely fighting at the moment, and he wasn't so sure if he should just barge in. After contemplating for a few minutes, he reached for the doorknob, and slowly pushed the door open. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he saw Claire's form, appearing to be asleep. He slipped in, and shut the door as slowly as he'd opened it. He crept across the floor, carefully pulling his sweater off, and undoing his jeans. He shivered slightly, as frigid air hit his skin and he slowly got in the bed. Automatically, he placed his arms around Claire, and almost withdrew, fearing her reaction. She didn't move though.

__

"I don't want to fight, I need to show her I don't want to be fighting." He scolded himself.

He moved his head a little, so his lips would be near her ear. "I love you Claire, and whatever you're going through…please tell me. I don't want to break up, I don't even want to fight…I want to talk." 

She didn't say anything.

"Claire, I know you well enough to know you're not asleep, you'd be snoring." He joked.

Her lips curved up, but then quickly fell back into a frown. He'd seen though, and knew she'd almost laughed at him.

"Please talk to me?" Leon pleaded.

"I can't." She said after a moment.

"Why?"

She thought back to Chris's words. _"There we talked. I don't feel any different, neither do you."_

"It won't help." She murmured.

"Yes it will."

"No." She said more sternly. "It's not gonna help me. Leon, you don't…you don't understand."

"How do you know? You won't tell me anything!" Leon said, sitting up fully.

"Please I don't want to fight either." Claire said softly.

Leon fell back against the bed. "I just wish you'd tell me. I thought…I thought we were closer than that."

Claire inhaled and exhaled a few times, each times the breaths got rapider and they hitched slightly, this gave Leon the impression she was near crying. "Leon…I c-can't talk about it…you might…you'd…" She trailed off feeling the hot tears. "Leon, please, just leave me alone."

**__**

Oh, hold me now I feel contagious  
Am I the only place that you've left to go?  
She cries her life is like  
Some movie black and white  
Dead actors faking lines

Over and over again she cries  


"Claire I'd what?"

"Go away." She said firmly.

He got out of the bed, making as much noise as possible to show his frustration. He stomped from their room, and slammed the door hard, leaving Claire sobbing again.

~ * * ~

Barry, Carlos, and Rebecca all jumped suddenly as the door upstairs slammed shut. They looked to the stairs seeing Leon stomping down, grumbling to himself.

"Leon what's-"

"God damn it!" Leon yelled, cutting off Rebecca. "They're just so damn…stubborn. How the hell does she know I wouldn't understand? I've gone through this too! God and she won't tell me anything, and then doesn't give any reason why! Her damn brother has something to do with it…" Leon's voice trailed off as he stepped outside on the porch, and slammed the door behind him.

**__**

Don't fall away, and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away, and leave love bleeding  
In my hands, in my hands again  
Leave love bleeding  
In my hands, in my hands  
Love lies bleeding

"Well then." Carlos said.

Barry stood up. "You two go check on everyone upstairs, I'll talk to Leon."

Rebecca and Carlos nodded, easing their way upstairs. Barry wheeled himself outside, and looked around, seeing the young man stomping out in the yard, kicking up patches of ice that had frozen. "I know what's going on." Barry stated.

"Really? 'Cause I sure as hell don't." Leon replied icily.

"I know that you two are fighting, and I know as soon as Chris gets home, it'll be the same thing. Jill will be mad as hell, just like you. Believe me, I've seen it happen." Barry rocked back and forth in his wheelchair. "I've got some news, that could be good, and could also be bad."

"Great." Leon sighed walking toward where Barry was.

"Good news is that for the past couple of days, I've been searching around for another house. When Chris gets home, we're gonna need a lot more space because he's pretty much going to have to be bed-ridden for a week or so…if not longer. I know everyone else is sick of sleeping downstairs and fighting over bedrooms and the one bathroom we've got. I found a house in the outskirts of the city. We're moving in tomorrow." Barry finished.

Leon's eyes widened. "That's good, but I don't want to stay here long, I mean no offense to the French and all, but I really would like going back the States soon."

"Which brings me to my next thing." Barry said. "Umbrella's obviously not going to make a move anytime soon. So again, we're going in. I think if we went to the White House in Washington D.C, slammed that folder of evidence in the President's face, and showed him what the hell has been going on, we'd get what we all deserved, and that's respect. I'm sick of being called a fucking terrorist by this company." Barry explained.

Leon nodded. "So why not a house back in the U.S.?"

"Because, in the condition Chris is in, there's no way we're going to be able to get him home. I think if we stay here for a little while, everyone can work things out. This house is huge, we've got like six rooms, three bathrooms…" Barry trailed off. 

Leon smiled. "So we're out of the shit hole?"

"That we are." Barry laughed. 

Leon studied Barry's face, and could tell he was hiding something. He wasn't sure so he didn't ask anymore questions. After a minute of awkward silence, the phone inside rang, jolting the men from their thoughts.

"I'll get it." Leon jogged into the house, seeing an empty living room. He could hear voice upstairs though. Cautiously, he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Um…hey Leon, are Jill or Barry around?" Chris's voice came softly through the phone.

"I think Jill's asleep and Barry's outside." He said looking out on the porch at the elder man staring out. "Is something wrong?" 

"No, actually nothing's wrong. The doctors came in here a little while ago and told me I could be released tomorrow night." Chris replied with false excitement in his tone.

"That's great! We should be moved by then." Leon answered.

"Moved?"

"Yeah, Barry found a better house on the outskirts of Paris…we're moving in tomorrow. He says it's got like six bedrooms and three bathrooms." Leon turned as Barry came in.

"Is it Chris?" Barry asked. Leon nodded. "Don't tell him about Washington." Barry whispered.

Leon furrowed his brows, but nodded his head. "Yeah, so I'll tell everyone the good news."

"Okay." Chris said.

Leon hung up the phone. "Well, Chris is coming home tomorrow night. I guess it's a good thing we're moving tomorrow then."

"Yeah, plus it won't take too long. We don't have much stuff." Barry added.

"Why didn't you want me telling him about going to Washington?" Leon asked.

"I'll tell you later." Barry said. "Well, we've got a long day tomorrow, I think I'm gonna turn in."

"You want me to go get Jill up?" Leon asked.

"No need." Jill replied, walking down the stairs with Carlos and Rebecca following. "Who called?"

"Chris. The doctors said they were going to release him tomorrow."

Jill's eyes lit up.

"Oh, and we're moving."

"What?" Jill's voice chorused with Claire's, who was coming down the stairs. 

Leon looked away.

**__**

And I wanted  
You turned away  
You don't remember, but I do  
You never even tried

"Yeah, Barry's been planning this for a little while. A bigger house out in the outskirts." Rebecca explained, sensing the uncomfortable air that had suddenly formed.

"Oh." Claire said, looking at Leon who had walked to the kitchen, and had begun taking pain medication for his wrist.

"I think I'm gonna turn in." Barry said. Jill and Rebecca headed over to Barry, and helped him get on his crutches. He headed up the stairs to his room, leaving the choruses of "Goodnights" downstairs.

This left Leon, Claire, Jill, Carlos, and Rebecca. Rebecca and Carlos sat in the living room, trying to find something remotely interesting on the television. Leon silently went upstairs, and lay down in the bed, hoping the pain medicine he'd taken would put him to sleep for a little while.

**__**

Don't fall away and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding  
In my hands, in my hands again  
Leave love bleeding  
In my hands, in my hands again….  
Oh…

Claire began rummaging through the refrigerator, having not eaten in nearly a day.

"Any luck?" Jill asked, stepping into the small kitchen.

"Not unless you want expired ham." Claire replied, holding up a plastic package of ham that reeked.

"I'll pass." Jill mumbled, searching in the cupboards. "So…Chris is coming home tomorrow."

"Great." Claire mumbled unenthusiastically. "Ha!" She said shortly after, removing a jar of peanut butter. Claire began making peanut butter sandwiches for the two.

"What happened between you and Chris?" Jill asked. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Claire mumbled.

"I know you don't, but I know what it feels like to be pushed away by him. Look, you and me are practically sisters. You can talk to me you know." Jill said.

Claire thought for a second. She couldn't talk to Chris; she definitely couldn't talk to Leon. Talking to Barry would be weird, and she knew Carlos and Rebecca weren't in the same boat as any of them. "Okay, but I don't want to talk out here…" Claire whispered softly.

"What about outside?" Jill bargained.

Claire agreed, and the two grabbed their coats, and their sandwiches. Jill prayed she could get something out of Claire, if she talked, Jill had something to go on for Chris.

~ * * ~

****

Author's Note: Well, not as long of a wait as last time. I would have had this posted earlier, but Fanfiction kept giving me that _"Website Not Responding" _message that I love so much. Anybody like the song I used? It's one of my favorites Okay, so we got Claire talking…maybe, Chris coming home, the gang moving, and a potential knockdown-drag-out-fight thing ready. Don't you just love drama? Anyway, as always…a big thanks to Dale, who helped give me enough ideas to practically finish the story one night around 3 in the morning through AIM (screen name's in the profile if you care). Oh, and Dale, I'm caught up to you now in updates, which means need to update soon because I might just start the next chapter, and then if I update before you…you've gotta catch up to me, lol. Thanks to everyone who is still sticking with me and look for the next chapter up soon…hopefully. 


	6. The Fear

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Resident Evil. I do however, own the story. The song I use belongs to Trust Company and is entitled "The Fear." It's track number seven off of their C.D. "The Lonely Position of Neutral."

Aftermath of Destruction

Chapter Six: The Fear

Jill cringed as the horrifying _screeching_ sound met her ears. She quickly lifted the chair up, instead of pulling it out across the stone of the back porch. Claire followed soon after, balancing the sandwiches as she slid the door shut behind her. She sat them down on the decaying table, and then sat herself down on the chair Jill had pulled out for her.

After Jill was situated, she wasted no time talking to Claire. "Leon said that you wouldn't talk to him, but you won't tell him why."

"I'm afraid." Claire said.

"Afraid of what?" Jill asked.

"I'm afraid he'll…_hate_ me." Claire said slowly.

Jill almost choked on the bite of bread and peanut butter. She swallowed it down, and stared at Claire. "Leon hate you? Claire, that's insane. Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Not lately, you saw him earlier, he didn't even talk me, much less look at me!" Claire retorted.

"He's hurt…he's probably afraid _you_ don't love _him_." Jill replied.

"What? That's-"

"Crazy? Insane?" Jill interjected. "Yeah Claire, it is. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what is it that you're so afraid he won't understand?"

"I feel bad…for…about- I feel bad about Steve." Claire stammered.

"Steve?" Jill's eyebrows arched.

"I just don't understand why Wesker had him…I mean, Steve was such a god guy, I mean…he practically died for me."

"I know, none of should have gone through any of this." Jill declared.

"Yeah, why couldn't he have just left Steve the way he was. Even if he was a monster, he was at peace." 

Jill nodded. "I think Leon would understand. Guilt is something we're all going to feel, innocent lives were lost, but no more will be because of Umbrella. Claire, I really think you should talk to Leon."

"He might understand, after all, Wesker had Ada too, right?" 

Jill noticed the venomous change in her tone. "You're jealous."

"What?" Claire asked, astonished.

"You're jealous. Leon said something about you thinking he was going to break up with you." Jill replied.

"I am not jealous of that-" Claire stopped herself, realizing the point she on the verge of proving. "Okay, but how would you feel if Chris had had some _thing_ going on with a girl and-"

"I confronted him." Jill stated.

"_Confronted_? I was speaking hypothetically." It was Claire's turn to arch her eyebrows.

"I got a little jealous when Rebecca first joined S.T.A.R.S. I'll admit I didn't confront him right away, but when I finally did tell him how I felt, I'll tell you it was a hell of a lot better than thinking he was cheating on me." Jill explained reluctantly.

"Was he?" Claire asked.

"Of course not. You're brother's not all that bad." Jill joked. "He has a relationship with Becca that's kinda like a brother-sister thing. I overreacted."

Claire nodded. "How did you know for sure he wasn't cheating on you, and he wasn't lying about everything?"

"You're brother's just…I don't know, stubborn, but he's so sweet." Jill tried to explain.

"Please." Claire muttered. "If him being _sweet_ was all you needed, you're not as smart as I thought." Claire joked. 

"Well, I was trying to save you from the real reason." Jill replied.

"I'm sure." Claire said sarcastically. "What would the _real_ _reason_ be?"

"The make up sex." Jill answered nonchalantly.

Claire promptly sat her sandwich down. "You could have told me I didn't want to know."

"Technically I did." Jill sighed, realizing that they'd gotten off subject. She didn't know if it was inadvertently done, or if it was the same thing Chris did, which was slowly but surely change the topic of conversation. Jill hated to start up the original discussion though; neither of them had laughed in so long. She knew she had to though. "Look, I do think you need to tell Leon about everything, you're guilt over Steve, jealousy over Ada…am I missing anything?"

"Yeah, actually you are." Claire said softly. "Part of what's wrong with Chris and me is when we saw our mom, I mean…that fucked everything up. We never got to…"

Jill stopped Claire before she explained the whole painful story that she already knew. "I know, Chris told me you were sent to the orphanage and foster homes, and that you had to fight for everything…"

Claire nodded. "All these feelings that have been locked up came to surface. I guess it was all bound to catch up right?"

Jill nodded. "I did the same thing when my dad was sent to prison…pushed everyone away, and just almost landed where he is."

"Thanks Jill, for talking me through this…I shouldn't have listened to Chris."

"What?" Jill was suddenly alert. "What do you mean? What about Chris?"

"He's worse off than I am. I went to him first thinking that he was my brother, and that he would help me through. He told me that talking didn't help. I don't know, I guess I was so emotional and confused I believed it." Claire explained.

"Damn it, I'll bet you anything he comes home, acting like nothing is wrong." Jill muttered.

"I don't know, he's pretty messed up."

"What do you mean?" Jill asked, suddenly more concerned than she was pissed off.

"Other than our _parental conflict_, Chris said that he couldn't erase the images of you and me…_zombified_ out of his head. There was something else though…" Claire trailed off, eyes cast downward.

"What?"

"He…he wouldn't tell me. It looked like it was killing him though." Claire said.

Jill sighed. "Are you going to talk to Leon?"

"He's asleep." Claire replied. "Well…I think."

"Yeah, I think you should go check and see, if he's not, tell him what you told me. I don't want to see you two on the outs." Jill replied.

Claire's smile was small, but still evident nonetheless. The two walked into the house quietly, seeing Rebecca and Carlos sprawled out on the foldout. Claire could tell Jill needed to be alone, and she had no protest to that. She _did_ need to go talk to Leon, before something she didn't like, happened.

"Good luck Claire." She whispered as Claire reached the foot of the stairs.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Claire answered, continuing her walk.

**__**

Standing here

I'm cold inside with fear

And I can't feel my soul

Take me in

I'm yours again

For awhile- just like the last time

She creaked the door open, much like she'd seen, _and_ heard Leon do many times. Shutting the door softly, she made as little noise as possible to reach the bed. The moon was bright outside, so she had a pretty good view of Leon's face. He appeared content; his eyes were shut, his mouth slightly parted. His breathing came in steady, deep motions. 

__

"Damn pain pills, he's out." Claire thought bitterly. She wanted him awake, mainly because she feared if she didn't tell him now, she wouldn't be able to.

Claire climbed into the bed, laying a few inches away from Leon, which was something she despised. She loved being close to him, being able to feel him as she slept.

"Claire…" Leon said.

She nearly jumped.

"Yeah?" She asked hopefully. When there was no reply, she continued, "Leon I-"

"Don't even Claire." His outburst startled her as he stood up suddenly, flicking the lights on. This blinded the two momentarily, but that faded, and they both locked eyes. "I know, you can't tell me. You know what Claire, you _can_, but you _won't_. I thought I'd done everything I could to show you how much I loved you, how much I fucking cared for you. I know what you're going through is hard, but I _know_ I can help. Even if I don't understand, I can help. I don't know how, but I swear to you I will." Leon stopped, looking at Claire's reaction. She was crying, and he was terrified of the unknown reasons.

"I want to talk about it."

The words seared through the air, and met Leon's ears. It took him a good minute or so to comprehend what Claire had said. "You…y-you do?"

Claire nodded, brushing away tears. "Yeah, I do."

Leon sat down in front of Claire on the bed, staring intently at her. 

**__**

Lead me from the fear

And I won't leave you here

There's a way

There's a way out

There's a way from here…believe

Lead me from the fear

And I won't leave you here

There's a way

There's a way out

There's a way from here…believe

Claire steadied herself, and began. "When I told you about my parents dying, and about how seeing my mom tore me up…I wasn't lying. That hurt me really bad. What I was _afraid_ to tell you was that I felt so guilty because of…Steve."

Leon's eyes widened slightly, a deep frown appearing on his features. "Claire I…"

Claire shook her head, signaling him not to talk. "I felt so bad because he was a good guy. I mean, he risked his life for me, and his last words were _"I love you,"_ and I guess I felt like I was betraying him because of that."

"Why would you be betraying him, I thought we had talked everything over?" Leon asked quietly.

"Yeah, but I just…I…I don't know. I guess when I found out Wesker had Steve I was angry because I knew he'd turned him into something that he wasn't, something evil. I was also a little jealous about…Ada." Claire looked down at the bedspread.

"Claire," Leon said, using his hand to focus her attention on him. "I want you to know that I _hate_ Ada. She betrayed me. Whatever the hell I was feeling back in Raccoon is gone. She wouldn't have thought twice about killing Sherry, you, or me. I know damn well whatever act she put on, was in fact, an _act._" Leon said, anger in his voice as he remembered the way he'd been betrayed. "God, and Claire I don't know what to say about Steve, that's your job. Whatever you feel…"

"Leon I feel guilty because I'm so in love with you." Claire said firmly. "He told me he loved me, and I couldn't tell him about you, and become _friends_ with him. He died for me, probably for the sole fact that he loved me, but I didn't love him."

"He was already a monster though-"

"There could have been a cure."

Leon took Claire's had. "There could have been a lot of things Claire. You don't know how many times I've gone over the _maybe's and what if's._ Trust me, it doesn't get anywhere. You're the one who told me there was a reason for all of this."

Claire broke down sobbing. "I know."

**__**

I feel weak

I'm slowly losing touch

With what is left in me

Take me in

I'm yours again

For awhile- just like the first time

"I need you to know that if _we_ were in a situation where it had to be me or you to take a bullet or whatever…it would be me. There's no doubt in my mind. Yeah, I felt extremely jealous over Steve, but I respect him for what he did, and I owe him a hell of a lot for saving you." Leon murmured.

Claire's sobs got harder, as she didn't even want to think anymore. All she wanted was for Leon to take her away, away from all the pain that she held inside, away from everything. Leon brushed away each tear as it fell from her eyes.

"It's okay, let it out. We all the feel it." Leon said softly.

Claire seized Leon's lips with hers, relishing the feeling. Leon was surprised at first, but quickly rose to the occasion- an occasion he'd missed dearly. He gently pushed Claire back against the bed, brushing his lips down her neck. He lifted his head, and met her deep stare. The two were lost in each other, gazing like they hadn't seen one another in years, but the way they'd been fighting, it had felt like years.

"Are you sure you're okay this time?" Leon asked quietly.

She nodded her head. "For once, yeah, I am." 

Leon kissed her forehead, but winced slightly as pain shot through his arm. It was then that he realized he'd been propped up on his broken wrist. 

Claire noticed the pained face he made. "Are you okay?"

Leon chuckled. "It's gonna take more than a broken wrist to keep me from you."

Claire smiled, the first on he'd seen from her in a while. "And it's going to take more than this broken arm to keep _me_ from _you._"

**__**

Lead me from the fear

And I won't leave you here

There's a way

There's a way out

There's a way from here…believe

Lead me from the fear

And I won't leave you here

There's a way

There's a way out

There's a way from here…believe

Claire stroked Leon's cheek with her hand in slow soothing motions. His eyes shut and opened slowly lost in complete ecstasy of Claire's touch.

Leon had never felt the feeling before. He'd thought he'd lost Claire once before, not counting the times in Raccoon. He got her back though. Leon swore the way they were fighting that it was going to be over, but he was wrong. Claire was with him, in his arms, kissing his lips, touching him in ways he'd never been felt before. At that moment, Leon swore he'd never fight with Claire again.

~ * * ~

The next morning, Leon slowly shook Claire. She swatted him away, as she usually did to him when he was attempting to wake her up.

"Claire get up." He whispered softly.

One eye barely opened, seeing it was still dark in the room, she immediately closed the small slit again. In a weary and cracked voice, Claire muttered, "It's still dark out, I'm not getting up until the sun is pouring in here."

Leon crawled off the bed, glad Claire couldn't see him. If she could, she'd see the mischievous look on his face. He swiftly padded across the floor, picked up the gigantic flashlight laying on the nightstand, and switched it on, shining the light right in Claire's face. 

"Claire…" Leon drawled, hoping to entice Claire to open her eyes.

It worked. The beautiful eyes that he adored met with the bright beam of light protruding from the flashlight. Claire's eyes squeezed back shut, and her good hand beat at the flashlight, which was already dropping onto the bed, it's holder, fleeing for his life.

Leon took the stairs three at a time, quickly sidestepping Barry, who was holding hot coffee. Leon was glad for his quick move; he was only in thin cotton lounge pants, and hot coffee on his bare upper body would've hurt severely. Leon could hear Claire coming down the stairs, almost slamming into Barry.

"Oh hell, I give up." Barry muttered. Going back into the kitchen where Jill and Rebecca were. Everyone had stopped what he or she was doing to watch the chase unfold. 

Leon dashed into the living room, and to his dismay, saw the foldout blocking his path a few feet ahead. He picked up speed, and hurdled over the bed, almost laughing out loud at Carlos, who had curled himself up in a ball, for fear of Leon crashing down on him. His feet hit the floor, and he heard cheers and claps coming from the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Came Carlos's shocked reply as he looked up, to see Claire dodge around the bed. 

Leon saw the front door ahead, and heard Claire's footsteps closing in. Without thinking of the consequences, he yanked the door open, and slammed it behind him. When he skidded to a stop, he heard the dreadful sound of the deadbolt locking.

"Shit." He muttered. He bent over, and caught his breath, wincing slightly as the stitches in his stomach were stretched. As he stood back up, was when the freezing air finally got to him. He saw the patches of ice everywhere, and looked down at his bare feet. "Great, I'm gonna get frostbite." He shot one last glance back to the door, before blindly walking to the other side of the house. It was still dark, and he had no idea how to get back in.

~ * * ~

"What in God's name was that all about?" Barry asked as Claire, still blinking the light from her eyes made her way into the kitchen.

"Men." Claire sighed. 

Jill and Rebecca chuckled in understanding, while Barry and Carlos shared a look of fear.

"So what'd he do?" Rebecca asked.

"He woke me up."

Jill laughed, "God, and you sentenced him to the freezing, not to mention dark, weather outside for that?"

Claire shook her head. "I didn't want to get up, I told him when the sun came out, I'd get up. Well, the idiot gets the idea to get the flashlight, and shine it right in my eyes." 

Jill and Rebecca shook their heads. "Poor Leon." They said in unison.

Barry and Carlos shook their heads.

"So let me get this straight, he's freezing his ass off for _that_? Damn, you're _loco_." Carlos muttered.

Barry chuckled. "You really shouldn't have said that."

"Carlos…" Rebecca said sweetly. Carlos swallowed. "If you ever do that to me, you're ass is freezing too." She finished with more venom in her tone.

About twenty minutes passed, and there was no sign of Leon anywhere. Claire, whose anger had faded, was becoming slightly worried.

"You better go find him _chica_, I mean, I'm not moving all that stuff by myself, there's only three men here, and if Leon's a snowman by now, there'll only be two." Carlos said.

"Are you insinuating that women aren't as strong as men?" Jill asked. "I mean, I'm going to take that as a sexist remark."

"Oh God, now I've got you on me. Seriously, Chris needs to be here. I'm gonna have my ass kicked by three women, only one of which is my girlfriend!"

Jill's gaze slightly drifted to the floor as Carlos mentioned Chris.

"Maybe you should learn to keep your mouth shut, when you've been married for nearly twenty years, you learn valuable knowledge." Barry said, referring to his and Cathy's marriage. 

Carlos nodded his head. "Maybe I should learn to keep my mouth shut." He motioned toward a stand offish Jill.

Claire broke in to the conversation. "Carlos, go find him."

"Why the hell should I go? You're the one who locked him out!"

"Fine." Claire muttered, stalking up the stairs to get her coat.

As she entered the room, she realized it was still dark. There was some light coming in outside now, as the sun was beginning to rise. Claire walked over to the window, to pull the thick curtain that was blocking the light. She wanted to look out and see if she saw Leon, but one of her greatest fears was looking out the window and having someone looking back in. She tried shrugging the feeling off, and yanked the curtain back. There was a face, and Claire gasped, fear coursing through her veins. Then, she realized who it was.

"You bastard!" She shouted. 

"Yeah well, what can you do?" Leon laughed.

Claire pushed the window up, grabbed his ear, and pulled him inside. Leon spat obscenities as she pulled him in, and slammed the window shut.

"You scared me half to death!" She growled.

"What, like that's never happened before?" Leon joked.

"I was worried about you when we couldn't find you, and you know that having someone looking back in the window at me-"

Leon interrupted Claire. "I know, it's one of your biggest fears, payback's a bitch."

"How'd you get up there anyway?" 

"There's a ledge under window I stayed propped on, and there's also a falling beam that I just walked up to get to the ledge." Leon explained.

"I'm kicking your ass." Claire stated.

"Good, I can't feel anything anyway." Leon laughed. Seeing the look Claire was giving him, he grabbed hold of her waist, and pulled her close him, enjoying the warmth. "You know I was just messing around, I love you."

**__**

I need you

To keep me here

I'm starting over again

I need you

To keep me here

I'm starting over again

"I love you too." She muttered. "Even though you're an asshole."

The two kissed for a second, before Leon broke it. "I'm glad we're not fighting, I don't like fighting with people I love."

"Neither do I, but I am." Claire sighed.

Leon knew she was referring to Chris and was about to reply when Rebecca came charging in.

"You found him!" She exclaimed.

Claire laughed. "Unfortunately."

Rebecca giggled. "Barry said for you to get your asses down here, we've gotta get moving, literally."

**__**

Lead me from the fear

And I won't leave you here

There's a way

There's a way out

There's a way from here…believe

Lead me from the fear

And I won't leave you here

There's a way

There's a way out

There's a way from here…believe

"Great." Leon and Claire said unison, giving each other a stare.

****

There's a way

There's a way out

There's a way from here…believe

Rebecca exited the room, leaving the couple alone. Claire turned to Leon, and embraced him, which caught Leon off guard.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked.

"I just missed this, even though we've only been fighting for a couple of days." Claire said.

"But it feels like an eternity." Leon felt Claire nod.

**__**

There's a way

There's a way out

There's a way from here…believe

"We're through it now, which means nothing can tear us apart." Leon added.

"No, you're right it can't." Claire replied, firmly believing in the statement she'd made. No matter what argument she was going to have with Chris, nothing was going to keep her from Leon.

****

~ * * ~

****

Author's Note: So the chapter lightened up at the end. There'll probably be some humor in the next chapter, but the end will hint at the drama up ahead. Dale came up with the whole "scaring Claire" idea, I used the fear because that's one of my biggest fears is seeing someone looking back at me through a window. Hope the update won't be as long this time, but thanks to Dale who helped me get back to writing, and who continues to send Instant Messages to me at this very moment to update quicker. Thanks to everyone else who's reading! Please review! Thanks. 


	7. My Immortal

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Resident Evil, however the story belongs to me. The song I use is entitled "My Immortal" and is by Evanescence. It's track number four from "Fallen".

Aftermath of Destruction

Chapter Seven: My Immortal

"Why are you so pissed at me?" His voice asked, tone harsher than he meant.

The woman in front of him whirled around, her hand contacting with his face. Jill knew it hurt him, her hand tingled for the next few minutes. A crimson mold of her hand stayed planted on Chris's cheek. "_Why_? Because you nearly died-"

"Like that was my fault?" Chris interjected.

"You're fucking pretending like nothing's wrong." Jill said, ignoring the sarcastic rebuttal.

"Maybe because nothing is wrong." 

"Bullshit. Doesn't this sound the faintest bit familiar? What happened after Spencer huh? _Nothing_ was wrong then either-"

"What are you going to do, leave again?" Chris's eyes met Jill's. The pain that resided there deepened, and he regretted the statement.

"That's not fair, you gave me no choice!" Jill shouted, tears now sliding from her weary eyes. Through bleary eyes, the former S.T.A.R.S. member met her partner, her lover's, eyes as they recalled the opened wound from the past.

**__**

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all of my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Because your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

__

She jerked the door open, and had barely escaped the doorway, when out of blatant rage, she slammed the door shut leaving Chris behind it. Jill maneuvered through the familiar hallway with ease, and took the steps two at a time. She needed to get out, to get away from him and be alone for a little while, but all she really wanted was to be right there with him. She shook her head, and yanked the keys to her car from her pocket. It was all she could do to get the door unlocked and get in the car. She slammed the door shut, and let her head fall to the steering wheel, sobbing. The rain was pouring down, and she couldn't see as Chris exited his house through the streams of water pouring down on her windshield. She was startled when he pulled the door to her car open. Her mind was screaming at her to tell him she hated him that he meant nothing to her…but she couldn't.

"Please Jill don't leave I'll get help I'll fix it, whatever it takes for you not to leave just please…" And Chris had been unable to go on. He dropped to his knees in the pouring rain, embracing Jill and holding her close, swearing he'd never push her away again.

"You knew you were wrong, and you promised you'd never push me away again!" She screamed.

"I'm not pushing you away, nothing is wrong!" Chris roared. "You were the one who left-"

"Because you wouldn't talk to me, you were so obsessed with the fact that it was your fault to even care what you were doing to others!" Jill sighed, rubbing a fallen tear from her face. "Please Chris, I love you too much for this…just tell me okay?"

"Tell you what?"

"Oh come on Chris, Claire told me what you said at the hospital."

"Fuck what Claire said! I told her I couldn't help her with her problems over Leon, big deal. I'm not good at that." Chris said, grimacing as his side and shoulder were beginning to ache.

"You know damn well that's not what I'm talking about!" Jill retorted her ice eyes boring into Chris. "Claire said you were haunted by what happened in that facility. I know you think it's your fault- we've been through this before!"

"It _is_ my fault, the whole damn thing's my fault! Everything for the past year-the pain and suffering- all my fault!" Chris bellowed.

"No, it's Umbrella's." Jill told him. "God, why won't you listen to that. No one else blames you."

"I should've stopped Umbrella sooner. I should've known Wesker was the traitor, and I should've killed him and made sure that Tyrant had finished the job. I never should've left Raccoon. You were nearly killed, Carlos was right damn it!" Chris turned, walking to the wall and putting his head against it.

Jill strode toward him, placing a hand on his back. "About _what_ not loving me? He was drunk and had a small crush and was just pissed. Tensions were running high, and he let loose, you've done it, and I've done it. He's with Becca now; they're in love. You can't honestly believe what he said."

He turned around to face Jill, but he couldn't meet her eyes. He simply studied the dark carpeting of the floor. "I just- I obviously didn't love you as much as I thought. What kind of person would walk out and leave you alone like that? You nearly died because of me. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for that."

**__**

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

"You had to go though, someone needed to stay behind. Barry needed you to go and scrounge up information on Umbrella. We agreed for me to stay in Raccoon in case Umbrella tried anything!" Jill said, her voice cracking. 

"Exactly, I shouldn't have let you stay! Because you stayed, you nearly died because I wasn't there to protect you." Chris's eyes drifted up to Jill, the pain pouring through. "So yes, it is my fault, if I'd been a good boyfriend, I would've stopped you from being infected, or I would have been the one infected, not you. If I had been a good brother I would've called Claire and told her I was okay, and she'd never have gotten involved in this. And yeah, if I had realized sooner that Wesker was the traitor, Enrico and the others may not be dead right now!" By the end of his rant, he was screaming again.

"Well you didn't okay? We can't change the fucking past! Yeah, I hate that the others are dead and we'll have to live with that, but we're _okay_. What you don't understand is that we can't control life, this all happened for a reason. Don't you get that?"

"What's there to get? That life is uncontrollable and that my life is over, yeah I get that." Chris seethed. 

"Why is your life over?" Jill asked, on the verge of more tears.

"Look at me Jill, look at me! I'm fucking insane, I push everyone who ever tries to care about me away, I ruin it all!"

"Then _stop_. Do you honestly think you're the only one who goes through this? That you're the only one who goes through the nightmares?" Jill fumed.

"Did you envision yourself killing me every night? That's what I thought, I do. I see me stand there, I watch as Leon blows a bullet in Claire's head, and then I watch as I pull my own trigger and you fall to the floor. That's it, I've lost my sister and the love of my life, and our child." Chris kept eye contact with Jill.

"I'm not dead, Claire's not either, and I'm sure as hell not pregnant." Jill said softly. She hated this, the screaming and yelling. She wanted it to end, for them to be able to go back to when he arrived home, and instead of them coming upstairs and Jill making it known she was angry. She wanted for him to come home, and for them to barely get in the bedroom door and for him to just ravish her, and take the pain away and profess his love for her. Like something straight out of a romance movie where the leading male takes on the role of a man who's been through hell but makes it through and comes home to his female counterpart and says every cliched romance line thought up. Then the couple falls to the bed and makes love for hours on end- but it was only an overused plot line in a movie, nothing more. 

**__**

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

Jill mentally corrected herself; it wasn't only in the movies. This scenario had played out two times for her, when she and Chris had stumbled to her place exhausted after Spencer, she'd cried to him horrified and pained from the nightmare just endured. Despite the broken ribs and deep sever in his side, Chris had taken her pain away for a few hours, and then held her as she fell asleep. The second time had been recent, when Chris and Claire had returned home from their long absence, he'd definitely made up for it, making her feel her own selfish desires.

"I can't just make it go away." Chris said.

"Then let me help." Jill replied, walking up to him. She placed her hand on his unshaven cheek, caressing it softly. "Just listen okay?" When he nodded, she continued. "I know you blame yourself for everything, and I know you don't believe everything happened for a reason, but look at the good that's come out of it. Had you told Claire you were okay, she never would've come to Raccoon, but if she hadn't come to Raccoon, she wouldn't have met Leon, and she might not have saved that poor girl Sherry Birkin. If she hadn't of met Leon, she wouldn't be as in love as she is now and I know you want Claire to be happy and feel what I feel for you. If you'd stayed back with me, Carlos may never have come into the picture, and Becca would've never known the man she loves now. So yeah, there are plenty of things that could be different but some aren't for the better. You eliminate your sister from the war and Carlos…two amazing soldiers we would have fought without. You also eliminate the loves of Bec and Claire's lives. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I see what you're saying, but how do I get these images from my mind, much less forgive myself?" Chris muttered.

"No one blames you, but _you_, just remember that. Now what images, you know you killed two of Umbrella's B.O.W.s?" Jill let a feeling of relief come over her, she thought she was making progress with Chris.

"Of my mom." Chris whispered.

"That was another B.O.W. you're mom is in a better place, not here." Jill replied. She wanted to take away his pain so bad; she hated the hurt he was suffering.

"I just can't get it out of my head though…I can't forgive myself." Chris said.

Jill sighed. "Why?"

"Why? Why did any of this happen? Why am I doing this to myself?" Chris retorted.

"Because you're hurting, and you're stubborn. You don't want anyone to help you."

"I don't need help." Chris hissed.

This was how it was, one extreme to the other. Just when Jill thought she had him, he slipped away again. "Yes you do, quit living in the past."

"I'm not I-" Chris stopped as Jill continued.

"Yes you are. That's all I see. I used to look at you and think how lucky I was to have you when we first started getting serious. I used to wake up and watch you sleep with this sense of security as I felt your arms around me thinking I was in Heaven. Then after we got back from Spencer, I felt like nothing could hurt me as long as I was with you, that there was this barrier there from evil. When I would think about the past and all those horrible things, I just looked at you and you'd hug me or kiss me or just _touch_ me and it would take the past away. Now I just look at you and all I can see is the past." Jill reiterated.

**__**

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

"Then maybe you shouldn't look at me." Chris growled, and stormed from the bedroom, leaving Jill to fall to the bed sobbing again over lost love.

~ * * ~

Rebecca, Leon, Claire, Carlos, and Barry jumped as the door slam resound through the house. There was some stomping and faint cursing, and another door open, then another loud slam.

"That didn't go to well." Barry mumbled.

The group had been downstairs, sitting around relaxing after their trip to the hospital. It was evident Jill had something to say to Chris, so the other five had remained downstairs to stay away from the fight. This didn't help any considering they'd heard most of the heated argument between the lovers.

"That's not even the half of it, Chris doesn't know about D.C. yet either." Carlos muttered.

"What does that have anything to do with it?" Leon asked.

"Well the man is so hell bent on getting justice, and he's not going to be able to go…" Carlos trailed off.

"Maybe he should go." Rebecca suggested. "He has been through a lot."

"We all have." Barry spoke up. "He's in no condition to go, nor be left alone at this house, someone needs to stay behind."

"Like who?" Carlos looked around the room.

Barry and Leon's eyes met, before falling on Claire, who didn't notice to the two men staring at her. When she did look up, her brows furrowed. "What?" Then realization sunk in. "Oh no, if you don't want a bloodbath to ensue then I suggest you don't even think about me staying."

"Claire, you are his sister, his flesh and blood." Rebecca stated.

"So, why not make Jill stay then?" Claire retorted.

"Not gonna happen." A voice floated from the stairwell. Jill entered the living room looking like hell. "I think Chris and I need some time away from each other."

"Then it's settled, Chris and Claire will stay behind." Barry declared.

"But-"

"But nothing." Barry growled. "The decision is final. As for everyone else, we leave in four days, our plane's already booked."

Claire made a low _huff_ sound, and left upstairs to her and Leon's room.

"Great." Leon mumbled, realizing the tirade they'd just caused.

An uncomfortable silence now resided in the living room. Rebecca noticed Jill rubbing the dark bruise on her leg from where Wesker had given her a blow. Jill had asked Rebecca if she though the cast was necessary, and when Rebecca told her she didn't have to have, it would make it heal faster, Jill had taken Barry's saw to the plaster mold.

"Um…do you want some of your pain pills Jill?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah that'd be good." Jill replied, and the two women vacated the room leaving Barry, Leon and Carlos to themselves.

~ * * ~

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rebecca asked as the women entered the spacious guest bathroom, which served as their makeshift pharmacy.

"There's nothing to say except he blames himself for everything, he's emotionally damaged from _killing_ Claire and me, and from seeing his mom." 

Rebecca sighed twisting the cap from the bottle marked Valentine, J. "I thought he was over that whole _'It's my fault'_ stage."

**__**

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real 

There's just too much that time cannot erase

Jill let out a cynical laugh. "Yeah, he had us all fooled." She accepted the two capsules, and washed them down with a swig of water.

"Maybe you should leave him alone for a little while then." Rebecca said, sitting down on the marble counter.

Jill leaned against the pale wall, rubbing her eyes. "I know that's what I _should_ do, but I just _can't_. I need to be there for him, not abandoning him. Think about Becca, he grew up in orphanages and foster homes with Claire, having to suffer the fact that their parents were dead and gone. Can you imagine? I mean, I didn't have the best home life, hell my mother died when I was young and my father was thief, but Dick still raised me."

"Isn't your father in prison?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, but he wasn't convicted until I was nineteen. I don't know how to help him though, he's pushing me away, and I couldn't stand the thought of losing him." Jill's voice softened.

"I know, even now I couldn't imagine being without Carlos." Rebecca said shyly.

Jill took the inadvertent opportunity to change the topic. "How are you two anyway?"

"He's amazing…I've never felt this way about someone before. I can just be myself around him because he's so aloof." Rebecca replied. "I mean, I always envied what you and Chris had when we were in S.T.A.R.S., you could just see it in the way he was around you how insanely in love he was. I just wanted a guy to be like that for me."

Jill chuckled. "Believe me, Carlos loves you." Rebecca's cheeks stained crimson. "I've seen the way he looks at you, he does Bec. You two have a great relationship."

"Well maybe someday we'll be in as much love like you and Chris. Jill, he loves you."

"I wish I could believe that." Jill mumbled. "He thinks he doesn't because he left me in Raccoon."

"Chris not love you? That'll be the day." Rebecca said. "He's going through a hard time that's all."

"I hope you're right."

**__**

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

~ * * ~

"Thanks Barry, now Claire's gonna be in a bad mood." Leon joked.

"It's for a good cause." Barry replied. "We're keeping Claire here so her and Chris can make up, and then Claire can tell him what a dumbass he's being and then he can make up with Jill and we can all be happy again."

"I don't know. Claire's pretty pissed off at him. If Jill can't help him, what's to say Claire can?" Carlos asked.

"There's some things that Chris and Claire have to get through together, and once that's accomplished, Chris will get over this mess he's in. Trust me on this." Barry replied.

"Well what about Washington? He's still going to be pissed about not being there." Leon said, trying to comprehend Barry's ploy.

"We're not going to do this without them. We're going to go for a few days, and then that's where you come in Leon. Chris and Jill aren't on speaking terms, so we're going to use you to get to Claire. When she calls and tells you her and Chris have worked things out, you'll alert me, and then I'll send for their tickets to D.C., and you'll suggest she and Chris come up here and then Chris and Jill can make up. After all the lovebirds are back in love, we go and get what we deserve." Barry explained calmly.

"How in the hell do you know that's gonna work?" Carlos asked, unconvinced.

"I just do." 

"Don't question the man, he knows what he's doing." Leon said in a mock serious tone.

"_Ay caramba! Èste es màs que el tomar complicado abajo del paraguas era._" Carlos mumbled. 

"What in God's name did you just say?" It was Barry's turn to be confused.

"I said that this is more complicated than taking down Umbrella was." Carlos replied.

~ * * ~

Chris sat down on the foot of the bed. He rubbed his face with the palm of his hand, feeling the ever-present stubble. His ribs weren't hurting as badly anymore, the doctors had said that the bruised ones would heal quickly, and the broken ones didn't hold the reoccurring gnaw that usually pained him. His dislocated shoulder was the one thing that bothered him. Chris sighed, it wasn't any of these things, not the slice in his head, his ribs, or his shoulder that killed him, it was the words he'd said to Jill. He wanted so badly to take everything back, but he couldn't. It was impossible; he'd learned that many times; you couldn't change things. It was how he yearned to that was causing him to act that way. If you think about something one way, you believe that's how it should be, and you get a serious case of a one-track mind. 

Chris thought back on the argument, how he'd brought up when Jill had left, like it was her fault. It wasn't, he'd fucked it up then, and had driven her to it. He remembered distinctly the blind moments of chasing her and telling her he'd never do it again.

**__**

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

And though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

__

"Wow, great job I did of that." He thought bitterly. In the facility, when he thought he'd lost her and Claire, he was sick. He wanted to end it like he did when he found out Raccoon was no more. Chris knew it would've been impossible to move on, he'd felt to empty like he was nothing anymore. 

__

"Then why am I pushing her away? I would die if I lost her, and I'm doing it to myself." He thought of apologizing to her. _"Yeah that'll work. I practically denied my love for her. She probably hates me."_ Tears fell down his face; it was over and done with. He'd sealed his own fate with his own ignorance. 

**__**

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

__

"Claire hates me because I was selfish and didn't care what the fuck she did. I'm sorry mom and dad; I promised I'd take care of her and look what I've caused. She was always there for me, and I should've been there for her. God and Jill, all she was doing was trying to help console and I pushed her away again like I always do. I love her too much to lose her, I hope deep down she knows that." Chris lay back against the stack of pillows. Again he felt the horrible feeling of emptiness in his heart, and the only two people who could solve that, were the ones he'd pushed farthest away.

~ * * ~

****

Author's Note: Well hello again folks, it's been awhile since I've updated. Complete fault of school and lack of inspiration. Then when I was going to post this last week, I was reading through and decided to redo the chapter. I think it turned out better, I don't know this one was quite the challenge. Anyway, again, thank you Dale for helping me out even though you're a pain in the ass when it comes to helping you think of new ideas lol. There's been some more updates lately, but not enough…so where'd everyone go? Thanks to the people who are still sticking with me, and please review thanks!


	8. Someday

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Resident Evil, however, the story is mine. The song I use belongs to Nickelback and is entitled "Someday" and it's from their C.D. "The Long Road".

Aftermath of Destruction

Chapter Eight: Someday

Claire plopped down on the leather couch in the spacious living room and turned the television set on. It had been barely two hours since Leon and the others had left, and Claire felt alone. Technically she wasn't alone in the house, her older brother was right upstairs, but emotionally, Claire had no one. She pressed the power button on the remote control in disgust after finding nothing that held her interest. Rubbing her temples softly, she prayed for the gang's return soon. Normally, being stuck with her brother was no big deal, it was actually quite comfortable considering he practically raised her, but it was evident he was done with her now. Claire blinked at the sudden sting of tears. She was angry, furious at the fact she was crying over Chris. If he didn't care, why should she? But she did care because no matter how much she wanted to hate him, she couldn't. She could survive hell and destroy it, but she couldn't hate her brother. She remembered when he lay near-death in that hospital, how upset she was, thinking her only flesh and blood was gone. He'd survived and it was like God was showing everyone the miracles he could work, but then Chris's inner demons had shattered that into what appeared to be pieces that couldn't be fit back together. Tears were still slowly but steadily rolling down her flushed cheeks as memories from the orphanages and foster homes flooding into her head. 

**__**

How the hell did we wind up like this?

Why weren't we able

To see the signs that we missed

And try to turn the tables

The painful night they were informed of the death of their parents, when Chris had been there to grab her when she spiraled into a rage-filled fury and she'd screamed at him to let her go. When his grip held strong and she beat her fists against him, pounding repeatedly with as much force as her nine-year old body could. Chris hadn't flinched though and he let her punch him until she collapsed into him, sobs wrenching her through the night until she cried herself to sleep. When she awakened the next morning, the elder sibling was still holding her against his chest. She was curled up in his lap; her head nestled in the crook of his neck. That morning had been quiet because the siblings shared a connection where there was an unsaid understanding. Claire also remembered seeing Chris changing his shirt that morning and the dark bruises and scratches that had been caused by her run across his chest. That was when she realized Chris would always be there for her, to let her beat him up and take her anger out on, or to just talk to. This carried on, especially after the two siblings had been reunited, and nightmares plagued her sleep. She used to wake up screaming and crying, and Chris lost more sleep than she did trying to console her. 

She shook her head as she tried to erase the thoughts of the old Chris from her mind, because the old Chris was no more. She wiped the trails of tears from her eyes, which was pointless considering new ones only replaced them. However, she stifled her cries abruptly as she heard the faint traces of footsteps beginning at the top of the stairs and slowly descend. She didn't look up, just turned the t.v. back on as he crossed into the kitchen behind her. Claire heard cabinet doors opening and closing, rattling about, and obscenities from her brother's mouth. Then all the noise ceased, and he crossed back into the living room, nearly tripping over an empty suitcase.

**__**

I wish you'd unclench your fists

And unpack your suitcase

Lately there's been too much of this

But don't think it's too late

"Where the hell's the pain medication?" Chris asked, tension obviously in his voice.

"In the bathroom down that hall." Claire said blandly, lifting her hand and pointing toward the adjoining hallway.

Chris began his trek toward the hallway, and Claire couldn't help but sneak a glance at him. When she did, she wished she hadn't. His hair was disheveled greatly, mostly in the back. He was shirtless; the thick roll of bandages wrapping around his ribs and abdomen. His right arm hung in its sling, the dislocated shoulder horribly bruised, his left stitched up. On his back she could see the cuts and scrapes leading down and disappear where the top of his long, fleece lounge pants began. On the back of his head, she could see the deep gash through his hair. Then Claire's eyes traveled to Chris's face. Thick stubble resided on his usually youthful and handsome face, and there were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, proving the obvious lack of sleep. He disappeared into the hall opening the first door, which was the office, and closed it. The second door opened and Claire heard various pill bottles being lifted. She quit paying attention and fazed back into the t.v.

**__**

Nothing's wrong

Just as long as you know that

Someday I will

~ * * ~

Chris read the small bottles of medicine, until finally coming to his, _Redfield, Christopher_. "Vicodin." Chris muttered. He wasn't surprised; they all had it. He noticed another bottle sitting in the array with his name on it. They were antibiotics labeled with a name Chris wasn't even going to attempt to try to pronounce. He grumbled and got one Vicodin, and two antibiotics from the bottle, before deriving nothing but his own spit to help wash the pills down. Upon exiting the bathroom, he noticed Claire simply staring at the t.v. He knew enough to know she wasn't watching it, she was watching him from the corner of her eye. "What time did everyone leave?"

"About seven, so two hours ago." Claire replied.

"So uh…you and Leon are okay?" Chris asked, timid of his question.

"Thanks to no help from you."

"Okay, I deserved that."

"You deserve worse." Claire retorted.

"How much worse can it get for me? Jill hates me, you hate me-"

"I don't _hate_ you Chris, believe me, I've tried to and I can't." Claire turned the droning t.v. off.

"Well I don't blame you if you do. I was selfish, I should've been there for you." Chris said, leaning against the wall to Claire's left.

"I can take care of myself Chris, I'm nearly twenty." Claire replied.

"I know, not to mention Leon-"

"Just because I have Leon doesn't mean I don't still need you. Chris, you've always been there for me, and when I saw you breaking down…I just…lost it. I can't ever think of a time when I'd seen you just break and turn me away so easily, and it hurt. As a reaction I followed your example and pushed the people I loved away too. That was a bad idea…" Claire trailed off.

**__**

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright

But not right now

I know you're wondering when…

You're the only one who knows that

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright

But now right now

I know you're wondering when…

"I know, which is why I don't understand why you don't hate me." Chris replied.

Claire could hear the resemblance in her words from when she and Leon were fighting. "Because I know you don't mean it."

Chris hung his head. "I fucked up."

"Yeah, but we all make mistakes." Claire paused trying to remember what one of her college professor had said. "_A person who hasn't made mistakes is a person who's never tried_."

Chris shook his head. "Yeah, but I've made the same mistakes twice. I pushed everyone away once-"

"I know, Jill told me." Claire finished.

"Which means she knows not to take me back again." Chris retorted.

"Which means you need to quit acting like a jackass about all this and let her help." Claire hissed, angered at his incompetence. "Talking _does_ help Chris, take it from a fellow Redfield." Chris stayed silent. "Okay, so I'm guessing we should try talking about mom and dad again?"

**__**

Well I hoped that since we're here anyway

We could end up saying

Things we've always needed to say

So we could end up staying

Chris nodded. "I just- you didn't get enough time with them and I hate the fact you had to grow up with just me."

"I don't." Claire said softly. "This is going to sound really stupid, but I think you're the best big brother ever. I mean, yeah you raised me and I wish mom and dad were here, but you did a good job." 

Chris chuckled slightly, but then frowned. "No I didn't, you shouldn't have been involved in this. I know I can't change the past…and Jill said if you weren't involved, you may never have met Leon, but I still wish that you didn't have to go through all this."

"You can't change the past, we've just gotta deal with it. This happened for a reason, and now it's over. The only thing left is to pick up the pieces." Claire played with the soft cotton of her sock. "So we've just gotta move on."

Chris nodded. "I guess. I still can't believe Wesker fucking used you and Jill to get to me, and then used mom."

"It wasn't us though, you know that. Mom's in heaven with dad, and Jill's in D.C. and I'm here talking to you." Claire replied.

"I know that…I was just a complete asshole." Chris said, hitting the wall with his fist.

**__**

Now the story's played out like this

Just like a paperback novel

Let's rewrite an ending that fits

Instead of Hollywood horror

"I was too, but it isn't too late to change things." 

"Yeah it is. Hell, Jill deserves better than me."

Claire shook her head, ignoring the urges to say something sarcastic; there'd be times for that later. "_Christopher_, listen to me. Jill loves you and if you can't realize that and are just going to let that go, you are a complete dumbass. Now, you and me are fine, we're made up. I think I got through to you if you didn't get through to yourself already, all that's left is for whatever romantic bit you've got in you to kick into overdrive and go apologize to Jill." 

Chris grinned at his sister's eagerness. "Come here." He said, beckoning her toward him. When she stood, he enveloped her in a hug. "I love you sis, don't let me do anything like that again." Chris said.

Claire's eyes stung slightly. "I love you too, and don't worry I won't, as long as you promise to do the same for me."

**__**

Nothing's wrong

Just as long as you know that

Someday I will

Chris laughed. "I never break a promise." He couldn't believe it. He felt like a great weight was just gone from him, and he could breathe easy again. Claire had helped him get it, although he had been contemplating everything ever since he and Jill had gotten in that huge blowup and was slowly coming to the realization that he was wrong and he needed to quit living in the past, and think about right now. "I guess talking does help." Chris admitted as Claire sat back down on the couch. He knew he would probably still have nightmares and that he wouldn't be one hundred percent for a while, but he would with _help_ from the ones who loved him- wait he was forgetting something. 

"Shit!" He swore. "How am I going to talk to Jill?"

Claire groaned. "The number to the hotel's on the table, I doubt they're there yet though." 

That was when the phone rang. The siblings jumped slightly.

"Hello?" Claire asked slowly. By the way her face brightened, Chris could tell it was Leon calling from the plane; this was his cue to leave.

He headed up the stairs, his thoughts racing. How was he going to do this again? Chris wasn't good with words, especially repeating himself. _"I guess I'm really as stubborn as everyone says I am." _He chuckled to himself. It felt good to laugh again, but it didn't feel right. Jill was miles away from him, probably sulking as he felt like doing now. God he prayed she knew he loved her. Chris walked down the hallway, and entered his room. He slowly lay back on the ruffled sheets, the Vicodin was kicking in and he could feel sleep tugging at him.

**__**

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright

But not right now

I know you're wondering when…

You're the only one who knows that

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright

But not right now

I know you're wondering when…

You're the only one who knows that…

~ * * ~

"I miss you." Claire said.

"I miss you too." Leon answered. "Barry's got us king size beds in our rooms, which is way to big for me." He commented.

"Oh I see, so _that's_ why you want me there?" Claire retorted in mock anger.

"Hey, I'd be fine just holding you." Leon answered. 

Claire laughed softly. "I wish I was there too."

After a minute or so of silence, Leon finally asked, "So how's Chris?"

"I think you mean have we killed each other yet?" Claire replied.

"You could put it that way…"

"We had a talk and we're okay. He admitted he was wrong and apologized and now he's just beating himself up because he knows that he fucked up with Jill and thinks she's going to hate him." Claire explained.

Leon chuckled. "I don't think Jill could ever hate him."

"How is she anyway?" 

"She hasn't said much, just a few words here or there. She's asleep right now; we've got a long flight." Leon replied.

**__**

How the hell did we wind up like this?

Why weren't we able

To see the signs that we missed

And try to turn the tables

"Yeah, Chris is asleep too." Claire heard Barry's voice in the background, and then Leon shifting the phone. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Barry was just asking how you guys were." Leon said yawning. 

"You sound tired. Why don't you get some sleep?" 

"I might do that. I'll call as soon as I get to the hotel, I love you."

Claire couldn't suppress the grin on her face. "I love you too, sweet dreams."

"I'll be dreaming of you."

The call ended.

Claire hung the phone up, and looked behind her into the kitchen. She was hungry, but knew there was practically nothing to eat in the kitchen, so she stayed planted in her seat. Her thoughts drifted to Chris again, and she hoped to hell that he and Jill would be okay. She knew things were going to be rocky and awkward for a little while like it was for her and Leon, but love would prevail in the end. Chris didn't have a lot of patience though, and he wasn't going to be able to make everything right as soon as he would like to, but hopefully he understood that.

Claire glanced at the clock above the television; it was only 9:45 AM. Time was going by slow, and she hated it. Being bored was something that rarely happened in her life, but this was one of those rare occasions. "Damn, you'd think I would've had enough action to last me the rest of my life." Claire laughed softly as she looked at her cast. That's when she noticed the markings on it. No one had signed her cast that she knew of, but there was a small paragraph engraved right under her elbow in a permanent marker. 

__

'Hey, you're not awake yet while I'm writing this, I swear you can sleep through anything. I'm getting up and getting packed for D.C. Just wanted you to know I'm going to miss you, and I love you. You and Chris don't kill each other okay? –Leon'

Claire smiled, gazing fondly at the short writing. Though it was really nothing, just a signature on a cast, somehow it made her love Leon even more-if that was possible-as weird as it might have sounded.

~ * * ~

Leon awoke to the sound of Rebecca and Carlos arguing, Barry tying his best to shut them up, and Jill lightly shoving his arm. "What?" He murmured, barely opening his eyes.

"We're in D.C., wake up." Jill said.

Leon opened his eyes, and blinked them a couple of times to adjust his vision. He looked out his window, seeing the Pennsylvania landscape beside him. "I guess I slept longer than I meant."

"You're not the only one, I woke up a couple of minutes ago because these idiots back here were fighting." Jill stated blandly.

**__**

Now the story's played out like this

Just like a paperback novel

Let's rewrite an ending that fits

Instead of Hollywood horror

"God damn it! Carlos and Bec if you don't shut the hell up I swear to God I'm sending your asses back to France!" They heard Barry growl.

Leon chuckled as the two shut up. Jill smirked slightly, but it faded in a flash. 

"You okay?" Leon asked with concern.

Jill sighed. "Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"Uh…depends on how convincing you were but since you said that I'm gonna take it as a no." Leon replied. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not here, later when we get to the hotel okay?" Jill said over the announcement for the passengers to unfasten their seatbelts.

Leon nodded. He wanted to be as helpful as possible, although Jill was definitely more experienced in dealing with the Redfields, he'd been through the same thing with Claire, and could tell her what happened from his point of view.

**__**

Nothing's wrong

Just as long as you know that

Someday I will

~ * * ~

Jill set her suitcases down by the bed, and slung her jacket across a chair a few feet from her. She'd told Leon she was going to take a shower, and then they could go grab a bite and talk. She needed to get repressed feeling off of her chest, and she'd found Leon and she could relate over situations the past few weeks. She turned on the shower, and stood in front of the mirror, shaking her head at what she saw. She was pale, bringing out the dark circles under her eyes. Things didn't used to be that way, she used to be strong and independent and never understood how women could get so depressed over men and need them. But Jill had never felt the true feeling of what is was like to be completely and wholly in love with someone. 

**__**

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright

But not right now

I know you're wondering when… 

You're the only one who knows that

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright

But not right now

I know you're wondering when…

You're the only one who knows that

The hot water felt good against her skin, and relieved some of the tension in her muscles and she just stood, basking in the heated shower. She focused on the sound of the water, the _hiss_ it made as it jolted from the pipes and out of the showerhead, and the faint but rapid _thump _it made as it hit her body. Finally she let her ears fall victim the _pitter-patter_ as it hit the white tile of the shower floor and drained soundlessly back into the water system. 

**__**

I know you're wondering when…

You're the only one who knows that

She found tears falling down, and mixing with the water and slowly making their trek into the drain where they disappeared with the rivers of water pouring down. Jill leaned back against the wall to the shower, the cool tile contrasting to the heated water. She wanted so badly for Chris to be with her. A small smile formed on her face as she thought fondly of memories she and Chris shared in a shower. _No_, she couldn't think about that.

__

"Just get your mind off of him for a little while. Don't think about it, it'll all work out in due time." But Jill couldn't get her mind off of him; she needed him with her. Somewhere deep inside she knew Chris was going to be okay, and that with her help or not, he would come around…she hoped. She loved him too much to let him go.

**__**

I know you're wondering when…

~ * * ~

****

Author's Note: HA! I'm proud I got this one out, this is pretty damn fast for me. Anyway this chapter is solely dedicated to Dale because yes it is his birthday today and this is my birthday present to him so there. Anyway, anyone who's hating this drama, don't worry only one more chapter of it and then we're done with the drama, back to the romance! Thanks to all who've stuck with me! Please read and review, thanks!


	9. Weak Nights

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Resident Evil, I do however own the story. The song I use is entitled "Weak Nights" and is by the band Spinfire. 

Aftermath of Destruction

Chapter Nine: Weak Nights

Jill slid the wrinkled shirt on over her body, feeling the comfort of the worn material again her skin. Breathing in, she found her nostrils assaulted with the scent of Chris. It was this fresh mint smell from his after-shave. She knew the smell fondly, always inhaling it as she and Chris were wallowing in each other. She pulled the collar from her nose, and let it fall back in place over her body. The fabric was thin from being worn and washed so many times, although it had good reason to be, it was Chris's S.T.A.R.S. shirt he wore under the bulky vest that was standard uniform. Needless to say, it got a good work out. 

Pulling the thick comforter over her to block out the chilled air in the room, Jill turned the bedside lamp off, and lay awake, staring at the ceiling. She knew she wouldn't sleep for awhile, and despite the fact there was a computer in her hotel room, and a television with satellite, there was nothing she wanted to do except lay in the large, empty bed, and pine over love. Her talk with Leon earlier that day had helped a little, letting Jill know there was still hope for the elder Redfield to come around. She'd tried to be strong, telling herself that she and Chris would be okay, but lately she'd begun having doubts about their relationship, and that single thought made Jill want to just crawl somewhere and stay there forever and never come back into the land of the living. 

**__**

I lay in bed awake just wishing you were here

I can't sleep at all…

We both know only time can tell what can become

Of what you know I really want…

"No damn it, we've been through way too much for this to just end like this…we'll be okay…won't we?" Jill silently screamed out the ever-repeating question, but there were no answers in return, just the sickening sound of silence.

Jill again found herself trying to focus on the sounds around her, just to kill the depressing thoughts before they started. There were the faint traces of muffled voices next to her, Carlos and Rebecca's room. There was laughter and then she heard Rebecca start talking a little softer and then – that's when Jill took her cue to tune the two out. 

__

"Lord, is that all those two do?" Jill thought to herself as she realized how caught up in each other the two were. Her conscience corrected her soon after. _"Oh they're in that phase where they can't keep their hands off each other – God, Chris and I were like that."_

Damn it! How did she end up linking Chris to every thought?

__

"Okay, next room." Jill shifted her attention to the room to her left, where Leon was. She heard him speaking also. She strained her ears to hear his conversation. 

"I love you too Claire."

That was the only sentence she needed to hear. _"Damn, is everyone in this world happy except for me?" _Then Jill looked at her own phone resting on the nightstand a few feet from her. She could easily call Chris's cell phone and talk things out with him…

No, she'd done what she had to. Leon had tried and failed with Claire many times, and she realized on her own. Once he left her alone for a little bit, she came to him; it was Chris's turn to come to her. With nothing else to do, she began to plan out how – or at least how she _wanted_ – her and Chris's talk to work out. The last time they'd _talked_ it had ended in one of the worst nights of her life. Jill wanted them to be calm, and sit down like adults and not let their tempers get to them like they had done in the past. Then again, there was no way of knowing what was going to happen. 

__

"Oh well, I guess we'll find out soon enough."

****

I lay in bed awake just wishing you were here

I can't sleep at all…

We both know only time can tell what can become

Of what you know I really want, yeah baby

~ * * ~

Chris blinked his eyes, he had awoken to the sound of the phone ringing, and since Claire was laughing downstairs, he assumed it was more than likely Leon who had called. 

__

"At least one of us is happy around here." Chris thought bitterly. He looked to the digital LED lights on the alarm clock next to him, and saw that it was 11:30 PM. _"Great, another sleepless night." _He stretched out, surprised when the pain wasn't as great. His bruised ribs were practically healed; they looked worse than they felt. His broken ribs however still pained him when he moved a lot. His shoulder didn't hurt, as long as it stayed bent in position in its sling. His stitches were due out when Rebecca returned, and the cut on his head was scabbing over. 

Chris stood up rubbing his weary eyes, and then yawned as he went to check up on his little sister. He grinned at the thought of Claire, at least he had his sister back – he still needed Jill though. He shook his head, shaking off the thoughts. He headed down the steps, halfway listening to Claire tell Leon that she loved him. He shivered slightly as his feet met the cold linoleum of the kitchen floor, and his chest was exposed to the draft of air the vent was producing.

"About time you woke up, you've been asleep all day." 

Chris jumped slightly, startled by his sister's sudden presence. "Yeah well, pain medication mixed with no sleep for a couple of weeks will do that to you."

Claire nodded, understanding all too well. "I was on the phone with Leon-"

"Big surprise."

"He said Jill's a mess Chris. Would you please call her?" Claire's tone was serious.

"I don't know what to say…and besides wouldn't it be better to do it in person?"

"Well you could apologize for one, and yes it would be better to do it in person." 

Chris pulled a soda from the refrigerator. "Then it's settled, when everyone gets home in a week or so, I'll own up to my stupidity."

**__**

I wish that this could last forever…

But I need for you to want it to

How can we make 'til tomorrow…

If you think today is the end…so come on

"Or you could do it in three days when we leave for D.C." Claire suggested nonchalantly.

Chris coughed. "Um…what was that?"

"Yeah, Barry got us a flight to Washington. He said he realized that us two shouldn't miss out on the victory, so we leave Wednesday."

"Shit!" Chris muttered.

"Christ, you sound like a teenager trying to ask the most popular girl in school out. Come on Chris, this is Jill – the love of your life, the woman you never used to shut up about when I would visit or we'd talk on the phone with each other. If you really love her, and I know you do, this should be easy. Just tell her you want to talk and that you know you fucked up but that you love her and want to be with her forever, then work whatever charm she sees in you…need I say more?" 

"No, I think you've made your point, but telling me is a lot easier than me actually doing it." Chris replied.

"Believe me, I know." Claire murmured, stealing Chris's soda and sipping from it.

"I assume you're referring to you and Leon – I guess I could take some advice from you then." 

Claire sat the can down on the counter, and took a deep breath. She still didn't like talking too much about the argument she and Leon had. "Well Leon was like Jill, wanting to talk about it, and then I was going to, but I thought I needed to talk to you first. Then you went along with it, but then it was like you changed right in front of me and told me talking didn't help and I was so pissed off that I didn't think rationally and then I took your _advice_ and just pushed everyone away, especially Leon. He kept trying to get me to talk but I wouldn't listen, and then I told him if he didn't want to deal with me, he didn't have to. Thankfully he didn't take that seriously. I'd pushed him away so much, that when I did want to talk, he assumed I didn't want to and we almost got in another blow up, but luckily we settled everything."

"Well, how did you go about that?" Chris asked, stealing his soda back.

"I just told him I wanted to talk, and then everything just spilled out. Everything about Steve, Ada, Wesker, Umbrella, mom and dad…everything. Once I told him all my thoughts, he listened and tried his best to console me and relate. With mom and dad, he just told me he thought I should talk to you, and we've done that, so there's nothing left but for us to go to D.C., you to make up with Jill, and then we make sure Umbrella's exposed, and then we live life." Claire explained.

Chris shook his head. "I hope you're right, but still, what if Jill is sick of my shit?"

"Chris, I already told you I talked to Leon, and Leon had a talk with Jill today-"

"What?"

"Leon had a talk with her today, she's tore up and thinks you don't want to be with her anymore so quit worrying about it." Claire finished.

"Well how does that help me to keep from worrying about things? I mean if she thinks I wanna break up with her, than that means that there's more of a chance of her moving on and-" Chris began rambling.

"CHRIS!" Claire shouted. Chris snapped his head up. "Shut up okay? Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

"That's my line." Chris said.

"Well I'm stealing it, so trust me." Claire replied. "Maybe you should call her though."

"No I – I want to surprise her…it worked last time."

Claire shook her head. "You are way too…romantic." 

Chris chuckled. "That's a bad thing?"

"Well I guess not for Jill. You're my brother though, so I'm always gonna think of you as the one who used to have…cooties." Claire stated.

Chris's chuckle turned into a full-fledged laugh. "_Cooties_? Great, so now I'm diseased when earlier I was the best big brother in the world?"

Claire grinned. "No, you're not diseased…_anymore_."

~ * * ~

"Everything's set, you happy now?" Leon placed the phone back on the hook, and glared at the expectant Barry.

"Not yet."

"What?" 

"You owe me an apology for having doubts that this would work." Barry stated.

"No, Chris and Claire are made up. I don't owe you an apology until Jill and Chris are made up." Leon retorted.

"We'll all know when that happens – great no sleep for us." Carlos said sarcastically.

Rebecca promptly smacked him upside the head. "Ignore this idiot."

"Believe me, we've been doing that for months now." Barry said.

Carlos scoffed. 

"So where's Jill anyway?" Rebecca asked, changing the subject.

"Asleep…well at least she's in her room." Leon replied.

"Where did you two run off to today anyway?" Barry asked.

"We went to lunch and talked about her and Chris."

"And?" Carlos said, eager for gossip.

"We better pray the first words out of Chris's mouth are something really good because she honestly thinks there's a chance they might not get back together." 

Rebecca sighed. "Christ, look what Umbrella's done to us." She clutched Carlos's hand. "It's built relationships, and destroyed them."

"Tell me about it." Leon muttered, remembering fondly the nights he spent wondering whether or not is was okay to hold or Claire, or if she hated him and the thought of even lying next to him was sickening to her.

"I think we've all had our share of pain." Barry said. "I was blackmailed into fucking everyone over because Wesker threatened my family, and where did that get me? I haven't seen my wife and girls in nearly a year. Claire lost a potential _friend_ and another innocent life and nearly lost everything; God knows where that guy Billy Coen is – and now look where we are. Chris and Jill are two of the most _in_ love people I know, and they both think the other hates them all because this forsaken company fucks with our minds!" Barry punctuated his rant by slamming a hard fist against the small nightstand.

"The shit we go through…I mean Barry, you deserve to see your family." Carlos sighed.

"I will, as soon as this is over." Barry stated sternly. "Now, I think we should all get in the bed."

"Yeah, sounds good. Are we supposed to be up by any specific time?" Leon asked.

"No, just before noon would be nice." Barry replied.

Rebecca, Carlos, and Barry vacated Leon's room, leaving him to try to get some sleep. He didn't figure it would be too hard, he was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. He pulled his sweatshirt off, and kicked off his jeans, before sliding into the inviting bed.

~ * * ~

Jill slowly opened one eye, praying it was morning and time to get up. All she saw was darkness so she opened her other eye, and read the alarm clock next to her bed. It was 2:46 AM, revealing she'd been asleep for all of seventeen minutes. 

**__**

Yeah, yeah

I lay in bed awake just hoping you'll come back

An hour passes by with no call at all

I try to figure out where I have gone wrong

Hoping you feel the same about me

And maybe baby…

As she reached up to wipe dried tears from her cheeks, she found she'd been clutching something. Blinking a few times, she realized it was a picture, and figured she must've fallen asleep before she'd put it away. Jill reached up to her bedside lamp, and pulled the small chain once so that soft light would fill the room. The picture had been something that gave her comfort when she and Chris were apart and it was serving to soothe her now. It was galled around the edges, from her many nights when she needed something, _anything_ to have to remind her of Chris.

It was taken before Spencer, one of the many nights the S.T.A.R.S. members were out together at their usual meeting place, the bar and grill a few blocks from the Raccoon City Police Department. The Bravo and Alpha teams gathered there for lunch nearly everyday, and made it a habit to relax there after hours. Now, there were many pictures of the S.T.A.R.S. together, and those brought a smile to Jill's face, but this particular picture was just of Chris and herself. The late Joseph Frost had taken it; he had a knack for photography, and had persuaded the couple to let him take a picture. He claimed he needed a picture of the two so he could show people the two officers who were thrown in jail on charges of public indecency after being caught in the weapon's locker. Chris had chased him out of the bar jokingly for his comment, but finally Jill had been able to bargain with Chris to get him to let Joseph take a picture.

Although Joseph pleaded for a sexier pose, Chris had wrapped his arms around Jill's waist from behind, and lowered his head so that his lips were brushing by her ear. She remembered distinctly the feeling of his warm breath against her ear as he'd murmured _"I love you"_ right before the picture was taken. The look on her face was of happiness, of ecstasy. A broad grin spread across her face, causing her eyes to light up. Chris was grinning, nearly laughing and looking so youthful and lost in the moment, his hazel eyes were glinting, piercing into Jill from the picture. As she gazed further down into the photo, she saw where Chris's hands were hugging her waist, and how Jill's hands had intertwined in his. 

She gazed down at her hands, and for a quick moment she saw them covered in Chris's blood like they were back in the van again, riding to the hospital after their final war waged against Umbrella. She shuddered, and blinked. Her crimson stained hands returned to their normal state, but they were hands that would forever be known as hands that had saved lives, taken lives, and brought down a corrupt organization hell bent on taking over the world.

__

"And they would've succeeded too, if it hadn't been for us meddling kids."

It was weird how a cartoon's trademark line could come to you when you thinking of a horrific war. If Carlos wouldn't have to watch the damn Scooby Doo movie all the time…

Her laughter was ceased soon after it started though, and it was then that she began the battle of resisting thoughts of Chris – the thoughts generally won out. She began thinking of Chris's hands, how many lives they'd saved and taken, and but throughout the rough times how gentle his touch was.

Chris's hands had saved Jill's ass numerous times; she thought it was over and done with when they first landed out in the Arklay Mountains searching for Bravo and she'd fallen down after seeing the mutant dogs feasting on Joseph. The dog had leapt through the air, and was inches from her neck, when the bullet from Chris's gun sent it backwards. His hands had wrapped firmly around her waist and pulled her quickly to her feet and away from the returning dog. Then when they had escaped, he'd gently stroked her hair, keeping her asleep on the chopper flight back.

She sighed, using her fingers to brush tears away, but it wasn't the same. Chris was usually the one to wipe her tears away, but now he was the one causing them. Didn't he know what he was doing to her? Did he even care? 

**__**

I wish that this could last forever…

But I need for you to want it to

How can we make it 'til tomorrow…

If you think today is the end

~ * * ~

Chris placed his hand on the cool steel of the doorknob, pausing momentarily in complete state of indecision. If he went in, he would be overwhelmed with everything, hating himself for pushing away the person whom loved him most in the world, and saddened by the fact he could cease the pain easily, but couldn't bring himself to do it. 

__

"Fuck it, Claire's asleep, she'll never know. Besides, if I wasn't such a prick, this would be partially my room anyway."

****

And I opened my eyes, and you were almost gone

See I really got a wake up call

And I know that things are bad now, probably worse than ever

I wanna be with you forever and ever and ever

Chris jerked the handle, and slipped into the dark room unnoticed. All of his senses were on high alert; he heard nothing but his soft breathing, saw nothing but a darkened bedroom, tasted nothing but the dryness of his mouth, but he could smell Jill's familiar scent - her body wash and shampoo was still strong from her shower earlier that morning. The strongest of his five senses, was the feeling, the sense of touch. It was like there was an unnatural air about the room, but it was the type of unnatural that insisted him to explore further. He stepped across the warm carpet, rubbing his eyes so that they'd adjust to the darkness. 

The room was clean, he could tell that much. Boxes were stacked neatly in the corner, and the bed was made, with pillows propped decoratively like you see in hotels. Chris half-expected a complimentary mint to be resting on top of the pillows. Jill was always one for neatness, and Chris had heard her playful lectures many times because of his sloppiness. 

**__**

I wish that this could last forever…

But I need for you to want it to

How can we make it 'til tomorrow…

If you think today is the end

Suddenly, he didn't care anymore about the room, he just wanted to pick up the phone and call Jill, ignoring his fear of rejection. If she hated him, fine, but she would hate him knowing that he loved her and never meant to cause her any pain. Chris was reaching for the phone, when he saw it was 3:14 in the morning and that Jill was more than likely asleep.

**__**

I wish that this could last forever…

But I need for you to want it to

How can we make it 'til tomorrow…

If you think today is the end

He slammed the phone down in frustration, but found himself smiling nonetheless. He had a new sense of encouragement. Chris was going to pour his heart out when he and Claire arrived in D.C., and he prayed that Claire was right and that Jill would welcome him with open arms, and they could be together again. He lay back against the bed, somehow feeling slightly comforted being able to _feel_ Jill, and he was suddenly drifting off to sleep, but still something deep in him was worried about the potential outcome.

**__**

If you think today is the end

If you think today is the end

If you think today is the end..

~ * * ~ 

****

Author's Note: That's gotta be another one of my favorite songs. Spinfire was formed by Evan Taubenfeld who is now lead guitarist for Avril Lavigne, so naturally the band doesn't exist anymore, but they were a talented bunch of guys – especially Evan * drools *. Seriously, this is quick for me, again. I guess I'm getting some inspiration and some motivation from my reviewers. On the subject of reviewers, I was _flamed_ by peanutbuttersunshine. It didn't bother me – how could it when it was pretty much telling me my story sucked, but not listing why. So tell me what help does it do to tell someone they suck, when you don't tell them why you don't like it? None at all, so it's pointless, it doesn't bother me you didn't like the fic, but tell me why! Okay, off of that waste of time…I want to give a special thanks to Dale as usual, and I'm sorry I couldn't get the chapter up before you crashed out, but thanks for trying to sleep deprive yourself for the next chapter. Oh, and I wanna really thank Shakahnna, who is like the most enthusiastic reviewer I've gotten, we need more reviewers like you! Thanks to everyone else reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy and that you all had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!


	10. There Is

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Resident Evil, I do however own the story. The song I use is entitled "There Is" and is by Boxcar Racer. It's track number ten from the C.D. "Boxcar Racer."

Aftermath of Destruction

Chapter Ten: There Is

"Damn it Chris would you stop it?" Claire hissed. The siblings were currently on their flight to Washington D.C., and Chris had been fidgeting for the past two hours.

"I can't, I'm nervous." Chris replied, clutching the arms of his seat.

"Go to sleep then." Claire ordered.

Chris sighed. "I just might."

Claire shook her head. "Men." She mumbled under her breath.

"If you think so lowly of us, tell me, why be infatuated with one of your own?" Chris muttered, not actually expecting an answer.

"Because dear _brother_, when you've got them wrapped around your finger, they're at your very command."

Chris chuckled, closing his eyes. "That is very true." He heard Claire giggle both of them knowing Chris knew exactly how truthful her statement was.

"Do you know what you're going to say to Jill yet?"

"No idea."

Claire sighed. "I think anything would be best right now, Leon said that she still won't really talk."

Chris grimaced, hating the pain he was causing. "Does she know we're coming?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So she's not ecstatic to know I'm coming, that's a real confidence booster." Chris grumbled.

"Well Chris, you know you fucked up, this isn't going to be easy." Claire replied.

Chris sighed. "Which is how I know she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, if anything, she's going through the same thing you are right now." Claire said flatly.

Chris said nothing to that, for fear that Claire was also right about that. Something inside of him wanted Jill to hate him, because he knew he deserved it. On the other hand, if she felt like he did, he hated himself even worse because the pain inside of him was indescribable. It was useless, he wasn't going to be able to stop the pain, until he saw Jill and talked things through. As much as he wanted to, Chris tried to fight the sleep overwhelming him. He'd taken his pain medication this morning, in hopes of subduing the endless thoughts of how things used to be. 

****

This vacation's useless

These white pill aren't kind

I've given a lot of thought on this thirteen-hour drive

I missed the grinding concrete where we sat past eight or nine

And slowly finished laughing in the glow of our headlights

I've given a lot of thought to the nights we used to have

Our days have come and gone our lives went by so fast

I faintly remember breathing on your bedroom floor

Where I laid and told you but you swear you loved me more

Chris remembered priding himself on being an attentive boyfriend, swearing he'd never act like some of the guys he knew who seemed to get their kicks from hurting people who loved them; now he'd turned into one of them. The thought made him sick. Jill was his world, and he wasn't the least bit shy to admit, Claire's previous statement on women having men at their command applied to him. He knew it, and Jill knew it, but she never took advantage of it. 

Chris felt the grin tugging at his lips, so maybe she took slight advantage of him sometimes. Not that he minded; repayment was definitely worth it. Again, he felt the lump in his throat grow. Just thinking about happier times could cause him to feel worse than depressed. They used to have such a loving relationship, and those memories were the only things that helped him survive those crucial nine months away from everyone. Neither Chris nor Jill ever had to worry about separation, knowing that they would never feel the same way about anyone else, but Chris was now worried sick.

Were Jill's thoughts of a future with him…or _without_ him?

~ * * ~

Barry knocked on Jill's door softly, listening for any sounds on the other side.

"Yeah?"

"Hey it's Barry."

"Just a sec." Jill called. 

Barry heard rustling and then light footsteps before the lock on Jill's hotel door was released and pulled open. Jill looked like hell, and she knew it, but he didn't seem to care. "Hey, I thought I'd let you know that Chris and Claire are supposed to get in today around six."

Jill showed no emotion, mainly because she was confused as to which emotion she should show. "Yeah thanks. Are we doing anything today?"

"Not that I know of, it's about eleven though. I guess I could round everyone up for lunch…" Barry trailed off.

"That'd be good, I haven't eaten much lately." Jill spoke softly.

"I've noticed." Barry replied. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Jill gave Barry a small smile. "I hope so."

Barry shook his head. "You will be. Chris is crazy about you; you know that as well as anyone here. He's just going through some rough times and you need to be there for him, even when he pushes you away because you know whatever hurtful things he said, he didn't mean one word."

"You didn't see him though Barry, he seemed pretty confident in what he was saying."

"Jill, how many times has Chris flown off the handle and seemed confident in what he was saying?"

She couldn't argue; Chris did have a tendency to lose his temper. "Let me know when we're going for lunch okay?"

Barry sighed at the change of subject. "Okay."

Jill shut the door and leaned back against it, expelling her breath upwards, blowing her hair from her face. How did she feel about Chris coming to D.C.? It was a strange feeling not knowing how she felt about Chris; she loved him, there was no doubt about it, but somehow she couldn't break a smile about seeing him and Jill hated that. 

It really was a conundrum, Jill thought – she hated hating him.

**__**

Do you care if I don't know what to say?

Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me?

Will I shake this off pretend it's all okay?

That there's someone out there who feels just like me

There is

The words he'd said had scorned her; hurt her worse than he would ever know. _"Carlos was right damn it!" _He'd shouted the words, implying he wasn't in love with her.

So had it been a sham? Their whole relationship, was the love one-sided? 

__

No, it couldn't have been. There was no way Chris could make her feel what she felt when she was around him if he hadn't really loved Jill.

But what if it was? What if Chris was just a damn good actor?

The sob caught in her throat broke free, and Jill slid to the floor, feeling wrecked and abandoned.

"Jill we're going out to lunch, you want us to wait?" Carlos's voice was barely audible.

Jill stifled her pathetic whimpers, and steadied her voice. "No Carlos, I've got some things I need to finish up." It was a pitiful excuse, but it seemed to work because Carlos gave nothing more than an 'okay' and was gone.

Jill had tried, but her attempts had been shot down. There was nothing left for her to do. She would have to let Chris come to her, despite any urges she had to go to him. Dignity wasn't her worry, nor was pride; it was only the crystal fact that Chris didn't want, or need her help.

Then the gnawing question worked it's way from the pit of her empty stomach until it reached her heart, and stayed there giving Jill a certain pressure in her chest. 

What if Chris did in fact want and need her to help and was coming to tell her? The ongoing battle of questions was never ending, and if something didn't happen soon, Jill would lose whatever sanity she had left. 

She pulled herself from her spot on the floor, and walked over toward her suitcase propped in the corner. It was half open, Jill having pulled clean clothes from them the past three days. She unzipped it the rest of the way, and rummaged until she found what she was looking for. 

It was a solid black book, its spine creased from opening and closing it time and time again. There was the occasional odd page where something stuck out from the well-bound book; these were usually notes or itineraries and the occasional picture. She leafed through the diary she'd begun keeping when she first joined S.T.A.R.S. after noticing most of the team kept them to pass the time when Wesker would call meetings, feeling the smile on her face as she read random entries.

She found herself laughing aloud as she skimmed paragraphs that spoke of stupid faces Chris was making, mocking their Captain as he talked, and she could vividly see in her mind the days she wrote about. Somehow it took her away from harsh reality, and left her in better times, where she would stay consumed in for hours.

**__**

Those notes you wrote me I've kept them all

I've given a lot of thought of how to write you back this fall

With every single letter in every single word

There will be a hidden message about a boy that loves a girl

~ * * ~

"Chris wake up, we're landing." Claire shook her brother softly.

He made an incomprehensible sound of acknowledgement, but made no attempt to open his eyes. Claire flicked his ear a few times and finally awoke Chris.

"Wha…"

"We're landing, wake up."

Chris wiped the sleep from his eyes and scratched the back of his head. He rolled his neck from side to side, feeling the bones creak from being in one position too long. "Guess those pain pills are more effective for sleeping than I thought, I've had like eighteen hours of sleep and I'm still tired."

"Well don't get too ready to get in bed, you've got a big apology to make tonight." Claire stated.

Chris said nothing as he went through the familiar procedures of exiting the plane and getting their luggage. He heard Claire say Barry was supposed to be there to pick them up, but he didn't see his old companion anywhere in the hordes of people. Claire must've because she took off running through the crowd of people and landed right in the arms of, Leon.

It really didn't come as a surprise to Chris; he would've done the same thing. Despite the bitter resentment that he felt, deep inside he was happy for his little sister. Leon was a great guy, and if it had to be someone, he'd rather it be Leon, then some other guy. Of course if Leon hurt Claire, Chris wouldn't hesitate to make him wish he were back in Raccoon battling the creature named Mr. X that Claire and Leon spoke of.

He scanned the crowd hoping against hope that maybe he'd spot Jill waiting on him, but she was nowhere to be found. As he made his way over to Barry and Leon, he didn't hide his disappointed demeanor. Barry noticed the frown on Chris's face and immediately pulled him aside.

"She didn't come. I should've figured – "

"Now Chris, no she didn't come, but I sure as hell hope you came with a damn good apology because whatever you said or did really hurt her." Barry said sternly.

Chris sighed, and kicked a nearby bench. "I'm so fucking stupid. She loves me Barry, and I pretty much told her I didn't love her. But I do, God does she know that?"

Barry looked at Chris's pleading eyes; he'd never looked so lost before. "Chris I wish I could say she did, but I honestly don't know." 

The words stunned Chris – they weren't what he had desired to hear. He wanted Barry to tell him that Jill knew and was just waiting on him to apologize; but she didn't know that he loved her. "I feel like the biggest piece of shit."

Barry frowned. "You should. Jill has stuck with you through all of your problems, she's already been pushed away once Chris, how many more times you think she'll put up with it?"

Chris clenched his jaw. "She shouldn't have put up with it the first time.

"Which gives you further proof she loves you to death. Why do this to her?"

Chris sat down on the bench he'd angrily kicked earlier, and hung his head. "I don't know Barry. If I could do it over, I would."

"You can't though, that's what got you in trouble in the first place, am I right?" Seeing Chris nod, Barry continued. "You can't tell anyone why you pushed Jill away, but I can damn sure tell you why you shouldn't. Jill loves you Chris, sometimes I wonder why, but she does. You're her world, and you know that. Right now her world is crumbling because the one person she can't live without is shutting her out. You want to change things? Do it right now, learn from your mistakes and listen to what people to tell you. Not just for Jill, for your sister – she can't live without you either, and for the rest of us."

Chris nodded. "I know Barry, and I swear I'll do all those things…if Jill wants me to." He trailed off softly. 

"And what are you going to do if she doesn't?" Barry asked.

Chris swallowed the lump that had just risen in his throat.

"Do you see what I'm saying? That feeling you just got that felt a ton of bricks smashing down on your heart repeatedly is what Jill's feeling right now."

"God, I hate myself." Chris muttered.

"Then I suggest you do everything in your power to make it up to her, she deserves it Chris."

"She deserves better."

"She settled for you though, which means you worship her damn it." Claire said, tilting Chris's head up.

"I already do."

****

~ * * ~ 

Rebecca stepped from the elevator, loosely gripping Carlos's hand. The two had gone out sightseeing, trying to escape the confines of their hotel room.

"So what do you think is gonna happen tonight?" Carlos asked.

"Hopefully no screaming and yelling like last time, I hate seeing Jill go through this." Rebecca replied.

"When did Barry say they'd be back again?"

"I think he said somewhere around nine depending on traffic at the airport and if they get something to eat. I mean I don't think a group dinner would go over so well right now." Rebecca replied, checking her watch, which read 8:32 PM.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Carlos asked, leaning against the door into his and Rebecca's room.

"I think I want to check on Jill…see how she's doing." Rebecca said.

Carlos nodded, and then a grin crossed his face.

Rebecca gave him an awkward look. "Why are you smiling like that?"

Carlos shook his head and chuckled. "I was just thinking that's one of the things I love about you so much."

Rebecca smiled, "And what's that?"

Carlos blushed slightly. "Just the way you're always thinking about others. You've been worried about Jill all night I can tell. Even when Claire and Leon were fighting you were constantly mumbling to yourself, praying that they'd be okay. I don't know, that's just hard to find in people these days."

Rebecca grasped his hand slightly. "Well that's very sweet, but you have that quality in you also, and I love you for that. I think we've all got it in us, we wouldn't have risked our lives so many times if we didn't put others first. Some just hold up longer than others, that's all."

"Chris and Jill are just going through a tough time right now, they'll be okay though." Carlos whispered, giving Rebecca a quick kiss on the forehead.

Rebecca sighed. "I'm still going to talk to her."

Carlos gave her a warm smile. "Okay." He then entered their room.

Rebecca turned to Jill's door, and knocked softly. "Jill? It's Becca."

After a moment Jill responded, "Yeah, hold on a sec."

Rebecca heard light footsteps, and then the door creaked open. "Hey."

"Hey Bec, what'd you want?"

"Nothing, just to check in on you, make sure you were okay." Rebecca replied, stepping in the hotel room when Jill motioned for her to come in.

Jill shrugged and motioned to the bed where her journal and tons of photos and papers lay strewn about. "If you call sitting in one spot lost in your own little fantasy world for hours and hours okay, then yeah I'm just fucking excellent."

Rebecca looked over the pictures of the whole S.T.A.R.S. team together. "You aren't lost in a fantasy Jill, you just wish things were the way they used to be. I wish it too sometimes."

Jill sat down. "I just keep thinking to myself, maybe if I'd been there for him and hadn't stormed out of the hospital things would be different. Maybe Chris wouldn't be so fucked up."

"You can't change what has already happened." Rebecca stated. "Isn't that why Chris and you are fighting in the first place, because he thinks he could've pulled some huge hero stunt back then and things would be different now. Wasn't it you who told him that?"

Jill's eyes widened in shock from the realization of what Rebecca had just said. "Yeah, I did."

"Am I seeing a connection here or what? You and Chris are in the same exact phase, but you just didn't realize when you saw what Chris was doing." Rebecca finished.

Jill rubbed her eyes. "Oh shit, I need to talk to Chris. I shouldn't have snapped at him like I did – I'm a hypocrite."

"No, you're not a hypocrite. I just think that you dwelling on what's wrong with Chris and trying to figure out how to fix it has gotten you thinking about things happening differently."

**__**

Do you care if I don't know what to say?

Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me?

Will I shake this off pretend it's all okay?

That there's someone out there who feels just like me

There is

Jill nodded. "Yeah I guess so." After moment Jill looked to the young woman in front of her. "You know, you should've been a psychologist Bec."

Rebecca giggled, and for the first time in a week, so did Jill.

"Chris should be in here in about fifteen minutes, so I'm going to go back to my room. You need some time." 

"I guess." Jill said. "Wish me luck."

Rebecca nodded. "I will, but I don't think you'll need it."

~ * * ~

Chris hopped out of the van first as it rolled to a stop in front of the hotel.

"I see someone's ribs are feeling better." Leon remarked as he climbed out behind Chris.

"No I just don't really care about them right now, I'm just kind of set on one thing." Chris replied.

Claire shook her head and they waited on Barry to unlock the back of the van so they could get their luggage. "I don't know whether I should hit you for being so damn sweet, or hit myself so I don't have to deal with you being so damn sweet."

Barry chuckled at the siblings. 

"Wait how is _that_ sweet? Aren't they fighting right now?" Leon asked, obviously confused.

"Just remember this next time we fight; it doesn't matter how mad they are at each other, just the fact he's so torn up about shows how much he loves her." Claire replied.

"So next time we fight I just have to pretty much be depressed like I was last time – wait, I thought we already promised not to fight again?" Leon grabbed Claire's luggage.

"That we did do."

"Anyway, do you know what you're going to say yet?" Barry asked.

**__**

Do you care if I don't know what to say?

Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me?

Will I shake this off pretend it's all okay?

That there's someone out there who feels just like me

There is

"Nope."

"Okay Chris, Jill's room number is one fifty-seven." Barry said.

Chris nodded, and the trio watched him shift his weight from his left to his right foot. He then reached his good arm around to scratch where his sling was chafing his neck.

"Well, are you waiting for an invitation?" Barry arched an eyebrow at Chris. "Go!"

Chris sighed. "Do you think I should or just-"

"_GO_!" This time the command came from Claire, Barry, and Leon.

Chris turned on his heel, and sprinted straight through the doors of the hotel, ready to change his life.

~ * * ~

****

Author's Note: Okay, if that seemed like a delay to you, sorry but I just found out that my great uncle died so I've kind of been distracted with things. Sorry for any mistakes in the chapter but I was in rush to get this done. It's 2:10 AM and I'm leaving at about 3:30 AM to go out of town and get to his funeral. Thanks for all the support and kind words from Dale and Shakahnna they mean a lot to me. Thanks to all who are supporting and still reading and reviewing. I apologize for any delay in the upcoming chapter which will focus on the make up between Chris and Jill, I hope everyone understands if the next chapter take a little longer to get out. Thanks, please review!


	11. Made Of Glass

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated to Resident Evil, I do own the story. The song I use is "Made Of Glass" by the band Trapt. It's track number two off their self-titled C.D.

Aftermath of Destruction

Chapter Eleven: Made Of Glass

Chris anxiously waited on the elevator to stop its incline and open its doors to the level where Jill's room was. It seemed as though time was freezing and he could almost hear the _tick-tock_ of a clock in his head, counting down seconds that were wasting away. 

__

"I've already wasted way too much time." Chris thought sorrowfully. His blaming himself had cost precious time with Jill he couldn't get back, especially considering the time they lost over Umbrella. It was like he'd lost himself in everything and couldn't get back to normal.

__

DING!

Chris nearly hit the ceiling as the elevator announced its arrival on the designated floor. The doors slid open and he pushed through, muttering apologies to the elderly couple he nearly ran over. He shot around the corner, and skidded to a stop in front of room one fifty-seven. His fist was raised to knock, when his body lost all control.

Chris felt everything hit him at once. He realized it was hot in the corridor, and that the dim lights suddenly seemed blazingly vibrant, like they were burning holes straight through his body. A bead of sweat tickled his forehead as it made its descent down his face, adding to the slick coat already forming. Chris backed against the wall next to Jill's door, and fell against it. The wall was cool, and Chris felt this as it pressed into his back through the thick material of his leather jacket. His breathing increased and for a moment Chris felt as if he were going to black out. 

All of this resulted from the realization that he had no idea what he was going to say to Jill.

Just as he was regaining control, he heard the door next to him open, and he clutched the wall, ready for a heart attack. He calmed down as he realized it was Rebecca, not Jill, exiting the room. He studied her face, ready for her reaction as she saw him, but she didn't. Rebecca turned opposite Chris, and entered the room two doors down from Jill, never looking in his direction. He exhaled, realizing he'd been holding the same gasp of breath for a minute.

"Shit, get a hold of yourself." Chris scolded himself. He gripped the wall and slowly pushed away, feeling the dizziness, as he stood straight. Gathering all of his will, he again raised he fist, and lightly tapped the door. His heart pounded, and he felt it throb in his head.

Her soft voice floated behind the door as she began unlocking it. "Becky I told you I'll be – " The door swung open. " – fine." 

**__**

I don't know anything at all

And I'm somebody else

It could take years find you

It could take years to find myself

And I don't need to hear your answer

I just need you to see

That I think it's time to break down

These walls that we throw up

Chris gave a weak smile. "It's a good thing one of us is fine because I'm sure as hell not."

Jill's face was unreadable. She only stepped aside, giving Chris a silent invite into the room. After a moment, she replied. "Well, sorry to tell you, but I'm not doing so good myself."

"Could we go outside or something because I really don't want the others to hear us?" Chris whispered. 

Jill walked silently out of the room, leaving Chris to follow. She looked so broken and Chris just wanted to pull her into his embrace, but he knew it wouldn't solve anything – hell she'd probably slap him again.

Soon they were outside of the hotel in the cool air, and Jill brushed her hands up and down her bare arms, shivering slightly in the wind. Chris immediately pulled the jacket off as fast as possible, making sure not to hurt his shoulder. 

"Here." He handed her the jacket, and she accepted it, grazing his hand softly as she pulled the coat away.

"Thank you." 

Chris heard the tremor in her voice and swallowed. "I know this isn't going to say much, but I'm sorry." Jill's azure eyes shined and Chris took it upon himself to continue. "I know you don't want to hear my pathetic excuses and I know I don't even deserve for you to listen to me – hell, I don't deserve to even be in front of you…" He looked to the ground. "Will you hear me out though?"

Jill nodded. "Yeah, I will."

"Okay, I just want you to know I hate myself for doing this to you and I'll always know the pain I caused simply because I was selfish and only thought of myself. I'd rather die than cause you any bit of pain and I wish I could take it all away, but I can't. I know this now, and it's a damn shame it took me losing everyone I loved to realize that things happened for a reason and no matter how much you wish it, you can't change things. I should've learned the first time when you left me, and I didn't mean anything I said to you that night or that I said just recently. Carlos was wrong when he said I didn't love you, I _do_ love you, more than I can even say or show and I don't know why I said what I said. I was ignorant and irrational and I wasn't thinking. I guess you know by now that's me, I just fucking push everyone away."

Jill was struggling to hold back the tears. "Chris, you know I've been there too, when my dad was arrested I did the same exact thing, but then I met you."

Chris felt the sting in his eyes. "I know, that's why I hate myself even more. You loved me, and I couldn't show it, or prove worthy enough for it."

"_Loved_? No Chris, I _love_ you. That's why I'm here, I want to listen to you, and I want to _help_. Rebecca helped me realize that I was feeling the same thing you were feeling. I thought maybe if I hadn't of stormed out of the hospital on you and I'd set you straight right then and there, none of this would've happened." Jill said, stepping closer to Chris.

He shook his head. "You don't have to do this, just tell me if you don't to be with me, believe me I'll understand…I wouldn't want to be with me either."

Jill sighed. "I want _everything_ to do with you." She gently took his hand. "We're both going through the same thing, and we can help each other, we've just gotta take it slow Chris. Yes, you are irrational at times, but I knew you didn't mean any of those things you said, as I didn't either."

Chris met her grief stricken eyes. "You know it's eating at me, chipping away very slowly at my heart – I don't care how stupid that sounds – that I've caused all this pain to you. I thought I was better than that, but I guess I was wrong."

"Chris you're better than that, you won't ever know, and I won't ever be able to show you, just how caring and selfless you are." Jill replied.

__

"Are! She said are which means she thinks that I am still caring and selfless, she didn't say were." Chris couldn't find himself getting too excited, he still didn't believe her. "I won't ever know, because I'm not. Jill, you deserve better than me!"

"There's _not_ better than you. Why can't you see that? I'm standing here, telling you this damn it get it through your stubborn head! Did you not just say you wished you would've listened the first time? Listen now!" Jill yelled. 

"This is different though, I know that I don't deserve you. Someone who listens the first time does – someone who won't treat you like I did."

"Treat me _how_?" Jill stepped forward. "Take care of me when I'm sick, make me laugh when I cry? Who risked his life taking that blow from the Tyrant? How about _after_ Spencer, who nearly hurt himself killing my pain, and then stayed up and watched over me while I slept and then held me when I woke up after that nightmare? Who – "

**__**

Am I still breathing?

Have I lost that feeling?

Am I made of glass?

'Cause you see right through me

I don't know who I am

You're the only one who sees that

I can't ask these questions

That cannot be answered today

Chris bit his lip as he felt the pain of the memories engulf him.

__

Chris stared at the pale ceiling, watching the fan spin around and around. The blades spinning and the background of the ceiling began to blur together and blinked his eyes. His eyelids were growing heavier, and knew he was going to fall asleep. How could he though? After whatever the hell he'd just endured he wouldn't be surprised if he ever slept again. He looked down at Jill, who was sleeping in his arms. She'd pleaded with him to stay like he was going to leave her, collapsing into his arms. He'd lifted her, much to the protest of his ribs and laid her on the bed. 

__

Originally, he was only going to hold her, but she began kissing him feverishly, saying she needed him. Chris obliged, and now three hours later Jill was sound asleep, still in his arms. She was scared still, and he knew it, but he felt a sense of nirvana knowing that somehow he was making her feel better. 

Spencer Estate was a house of horrors, something Chris never wanted to think of again. His team had been slaughtered and it was all because of his Captain. He'd taken more than a few blows; the most severe was to save Jill. Her gun had emptied during their final showdown, and the hulking Tyrant had decided to go after Jill. She wouldn't be able to move before its massive fist of talons crashed down, and Chris saw this. He dove at her, and shoved her out of the way. Instead, the Tyrant's appendage crushed into his ribs, and slicing his side open. As much as it ached now, he wasn't going to move. He didn't want Jill to wake up, as long as she was happy, he could deal.

That's when Jill sat straight up screaming.

Chris nearly screamed himself, but kept it together. Jill was pouring sweat now and shaking, she was looking frantically around the room, trying to gather her bearings. 

"Jill?" Chris questioned, stroking her back softly. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare."

Jill stared back at Chris through grieving and fearful eyes. "I thought you were gone I – I woke up and I didn't know where I was and –"

"I've been here the whole time, I haven't slept at all." Chris replied.

Jill seemed to calm a bit. "Please, just hold me."

Chris pulled her down next to him. She snuggled closer into his chest, breathing softly into his neck. He continued stroking her back whispering to her through the night.

It killed him, because who knew how she could see right through him. "I did, and I know that. No matter how much I got hurt in the process; I loved doing all of those things for you. I set the bar so high for myself, and I loved trying to break it, and I know you loved it too. Look at us now though, I'm a pathetic loser, and you're crying because of me."

"Why do you think so lowly of yourself? You know if I see something in you, there has to be something about you." Jill gave a small smile.

The corners of Chris's mouth twitched upward, but his frown soon returned. "I can't forgive myself Jilly…I just can't. I won't be able to live with myself knowing what I did to you."

"Claire forgave you didn't she? Why can't I?" Jill asked.

"That's different though I didn't hurt her nearly as bad as I hurt you, and I didn't do it twice either!" Chris yelled.

"Chris, I hate that we got into this mess too-"

"Good, you admit that hate me." Chris interrupted.

Jill glared. "Don't put words in my mouth, I meant that I hate we're fighting!"

"I am now! Why the fuck are you doing this? I thought maybe we could get somewhere and save this relationship, honestly in a twisted way it was sweet that you feel so guilty about hurting me. I don't understand how if you love me so much and hate how much you're hurting me, you can stand here in front of me and pretty much say it's over?" Jill wasn't crying anymore, she was now furious.

"I never said it was over." Chris stated.

"That's what it sounded like to me! Damn it, I love you and I want to get through this, don't you?"

"Of course it's just – "

"Just what? That you hate me? I think you're acting like a total asshole so I'll break it off with you and you won't look so much like the enemy." Jill finished.

Chris gritted his teeth and swallowed. "Don't ever say that I hate you! Jillian, I would die for you, and I damn near did! I love you more than life itself, didn't I already go through this with Carlos?"

"And then you said you thought maybe he was right!"

"Well I was stupid, I was being a jackass and I wasn't thinking! I just want you to know that even if you don't want us to be together anymore, I'll always love you."

**__**

And even if everything goes wrong

And we start to fall apart

I will understand where you are

I will understand this by myself

And I don't need to hear your answer

I just need you to feel

Like there are no boundaries at all

"So you love me?" Jill asked.

"Yes! I LOVE YOU!" Chris shouted.

"Well I love you too!" Jill replied.

"I love you more!" Chris retorted.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do."

"Wanna bet?" Jill raised her eyebrows.

"I'm gonna kiss you now!" 

"Well, you better!"

And their lips were meeting, hungrily seizing each other. It was like their first kiss all over again, the passion, ecstasy, and the lust, but it was sweet, sincere, and loving all at the same time. It was a perfect moment shared between the two. 

****

Today, I don't mind today

I don't matter today

It ended abruptly though as hoots and hollers erupted from around them. Jill and Chris looked to see Claire laughing and clapping, Leon using his hands to make his shouting louder, Carlos and Rebecca hollering. Standing to the side was Barry, who had a sheepish smile on his face.

Chris wiped the tears from Jill's face, and chuckled as Jill did the same to him. "Okay, everyone settle down." He said.

"Leon, Claire, Rebecca, and Carlos, I would expect you to be spying, which is one of the reasons we left the hotel room in the first place, but _Barry_?" Jill laughed.

"I can't believe you let them wear you down man." Chris added.

"Hey, this four are some persuading little devils I'll tell you." Barry replied as the gang walked from their spot behind a large van.

"So my sister got to you then?" Chris asked.

Jill stifled a laugh as Claire's middle finger shot up. 

"I think what we all are meaning to say is that we're happy for you guys." Rebecca said.

"Yeah, I didn't want to see you two go through what we went through." Leon said softly.

Claire nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad you guys are made up. Chris would be a wreck without you Jill."

Barry nodded. "I think I can vouch for that."

Carlos grinned at the sight. "Well what are you two waiting for? That bed in Jill's room isn't king-sized for nothing Chris!"

Chris and Jill blushed. 

"Okay, you two go on upstairs, I'm sure you need to…_talk_." Barry said.

Chris and Jill took his subtle hint, and left the others.

**__**

And how far have we come?

Too far to throw away the past

Will you be there waiting for me?

I have to ask what we are

If I ask today it just won't last

So I'll be here waiting for you

~ * * ~

"I need to say something so I can feel better about this…" Chris said softly as they entered Jill's warm hotel room.

Jill nodded. "Okay, go ahead." She didn't know whether or not she should get ready to smack him or jump into his arms.

"I love you so much, and I know I'm going to think about how bad I've hurt you everyday for the rest of my life. I'm going to make it up to you though for the rest of my life. I won't ever hurt you or leave you or yell at you again. I'm going to be the best boyfriend you've ever had – "

Jill put her finger to his lips. "You already are."

"Are you sure you want to be with me?" Chris asked.

"Yes Chris, I've never been so sure in my life. I love you damn it!" Jill playfully yelled.

"I love you too, take it or leave it." Chris grinned.

"Let me think about it for a minute." Jill feigned indecision.

Chris wrapped his good arm around Jill's waist and pulled her down to the bed. He kissed down her neck causing her to moan softly. 

"Still need time to think?" He whispered against her jaw.

Jill crushed her lips into his, her tongue sliding gently into his mouth. Chris felt the twinges of pain begin to start and he tried to ignore, but his breathing was hitching a bit now and it was getting really painful.

Jill noticed. "Are you okay?

"Yeah I'm fine." Chris said straining to keep his voice steady.

Jill arched a knowing eyebrow.

"Damn it, Wesker's dead and he's still a pain in my ass."

Jill laughed. "It's okay Chris."

Chris sighed in frustration. "You don't know how bad…"

"Yes I do." Jill replied.

Chris pushed her chocolate hair from her eyes. "How do you do it?"

"What?"

"You can see right through me, like you know exactly what I'm feeling. I just, I don't ever want to lose you okay?" Chris kissed Jill's lips softly.

"You're not going to lose me." Jill answered.

"We're going to be okay right?"

**__**

Will we ever feel this good again?

Not today…

Will we ever feel this real again?

Not today…

Will we ever feel this real again?

Not today…

Will you ever be mine again?

Not today…

Chris pulled Jill into him, feeling better than he'd ever felt before in his life. It was like the clouds were breaking apart, letting sunshine down on their lives. Maybe things would be a little rough and they wouldn't be like they used to be, but eventually things would be okay.

**__**

Today, I don't mind today

Today, I don't matter today

"One day, everything will be over and none of us will ever feel like this again. It might take some time, but it'll get better." Jill said softly.

Nothing mattered but the two anymore.

"As long as we're together." Chris whispered.

~ * * ~

****

Author's Note: Is that not the best song? There you go, they're together again finally! I think the chapter could've been a lot better but I always think it can be better. Oh, I stole the argument bit where it's like "I'm gonna kiss you now!" and then "Well, you better!" from and episode of Friends where Rachel and Ross are arguing because he's got their life together thought out and they say "I love you" for the first time. I love that show I'm gonna be so sad when it goes off this season. Dale, I made Barry participate in spying on the two as was your request. Your new fic is gonna kick serious ass! People go read it, it's called "Feeling Perfected". Thanks for staying up all night for this and dedicating the chapter to me Dale, you know it means a lot to me. Thanks to every who's reading and reviewing, please keep it up it's great motivation to write more. Now that Chris and Jill are back together we can move ahead to the next phase in the fic.


	12. Breathing

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, I do own the story. The song I use is entitled "Breathing" by Yellowcard. It's off their C.D. "Ocean Avenue."

Aftermath of Destruction

Chapter Twelve: Breathing

"Hello?" Barry's rough voice grumbled from beneath the thick comforter.

"Hey honey." 

It was a voice he hadn't heard in months. "Cathy? How did you – what did you – "

"Calm down, listen I had to call. I know that you said not to until you called me, but do you have a television anywhere near you?" His wife sounded frantic.

"Yeah why?"

"Turn it to your local news station."

Barry stayed silent and obeyed. He gasped as he saw the scene unfold. "Fuck!"

"Was that you? Was that you and the others?"

Barry sighed and rubbed his beard. "Yes it was. I suppose it's about time they found out, it's been over a week since we destroyed that facility."

Cathy sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"I guess I'm going to call Sam and tell him I need my favor a little early." Barry paused thoughtfully. "I really wish you could be here when we expose all of this, and for the hell of a celebration party we're gonna have."

"You mean that?"

Barry furrowed his brows. "Of course, why?"

"No reason, just wondering." She replied a little too fast for him not to raise suspicion.

"Well, I better go tell the others, I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too."

The phone called ended, and Barry shook off his weariness. He looked down at his alarm clock by his bed, and saw it was 7:30 AM. _"Oh my favorite gang is going to be pissed." _He chuckled to himself.

Slowly but surely, he made it from his bed into his wheelchair. He didn't bother to fix himself up, he was in flannel pants and an old t-shirt, that was good enough for Barry Burton. He rolled himself down the hallway, picking the easiest to wake up first.

"Rebecca, Carlos, get up I've got some news."

"Just a minute." Came Rebecca's almost immediate reply.

Now to Claire and Leon's room. "Leon, get up, and make sure that girlfriend of yours gets up, this is important."

"Okay." Leon's weary voice replied.

He almost hated waking Chris and Jill up, knowing they were probably enjoying themselves, but again, work came before play.

"Chris, Jill, come on I've got something to tell you."

"Barry it is 7:30 in the morning." Chris answered.

"I know, but we've got business to take care of."

~ * * ~

Chris looked down at Jill. His eyes were stinging, and he knew he wanted to sleep, but the keyword was _wanted_. Everytime he closed his eyes and settled down to sleep, he thought of Jill walking from the hotel room looking so despondent and knowing the pain he had caused and how things wouldn't be the same between them.

**__**

Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close

The fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold

And even though you're next to me I still feel so alone

I just can't give you anything for you to call your own

Her soft breath tickled his neck, and he relished the feeling, needing to forget everything he knew he couldn't. It wasn't so much that he was in doubt of their relationship, or that he thought everything was his fault. He'd had enough time to think that through. Chris was never so sure of anything that he loved Jill, there was never a real doubt in his mind – it was just clouded with guilt. Slowly he knew nothing could be done about the past, but he hated knowing he'd hurt her and somewhere in his soul he knew she deserved better.

His eyes now stung worse, not because of sleepiness, but because of sadness in knowing what he'd done. Jill had forgiven him, but he hadn't forgiven himself, and probably never would. Jill knew it too, shortly after she'd gone to sleep, she woke up and upon realizing he was awake, asked him if anything was wrong. He decided not to tell her right then, and said that they could talk about it in the morning. He thought momentarily about keeping it all in, but at the cost he paid the previous time for it, instantly trashed the idea.

__

"No time to think about that now." Chris thought as he softly shook Jill from her slumber whilst cursing Barry for causing him to wake her up.

"Hmm?" Jill didn't open her eyes.

"Barry said he's got something important to tell us, wake up." Chris couldn't hide the regret in waking her up.

Jill's lids slowly revealed her soft eyes and Chris lost himself in the deep azure pools. Noticing this, Jill smiled and pulled Chris's head down to meet her lips. Chris's throat hummed softly at the feeling and he deepened the kiss. Hesitantly, Chris and Jill pulled apart to go see what Barry wanted.

The two were going to clean themselves up before leaving the confines of their room, but a loud shout erupted from the hallway. Chris and Jill both rushed to the door and heard the sounds of the other doors twisting and swinging open.

Before Chris had time to panic, he saw the new group in front of him.

A fairly attractive woman in her late thirties stood in the hallway, hugging Barry, who had risen from his wheelchair, tightly. Chris felt the smile tug at his lips and heard Jill make a small sound of affection as she leaned her head against Chris's shoulder.

The woman was Cathy Burton, Barry's wife who he hadn't seen in nearly a year, and only talked to sporadically during their ongoing battle. 

Upon further examination, Chris saw two young girls resembling the Burtons and came to the conclusion that it was Polly and Moira, Barry's children.

"He deserves this." He heard Jill whisper.

"Yeah, he does." Chris replied, but soon found himself gazing behind the Burton family, and seeing a young girl who couldn't have been more than thirteen, standing back. She looked familiar, like he'd seen her somewhere before.

"Claire!" The young girl expelled his sister's name out as she ran toward a very shocked Leon and Claire. 

"Sherry?" Leon questioned as the girl embraced Claire strongly.

Sherry! That was it, Sherry Birkin, the girl Claire and Leon had saved during their trek through Raccoon City.

"Leon!" Sherry replied and embraced the startled man similar to what she'd done to Claire.

Barry pulled away from his family momentarily. "Why doesn't everyone clean up? We'll go out for breakfast and make introductions and all and then I'll explain to you the reason I woke you up in the first place."

Everyone agreed, and Chris followed Jill in the room to get ready. Knowing he had to do the painful task of redoing his rib bandages, he headed into the bathroom with gauze and scissors and took off his shirt. He heard Jill follow him in, and take the wrapping materials from the spot where he'd laid them. She cut through the bandages carefully and gasped as she saw the horrible bruises.

"They look worse than they feel." Chris mumbled.

She stroked his side softly, causing Chris to shiver at her touch. She trailed her fingers up his bare chest, until she reached his cheek. He closed his eyes at the familiar feeling and sighed. Jill took her hand away, and softly wrapped the thick gauze around his torso.

He hated it – the deafening silence. He wanted so badly just to talk to her, about anything, but the attempts would be futile. Things were awkward between them, having recently had the biggest fight the couple had ever shared, and there was a mutual unspoken feeling between them that there were things left unsaid.

**__**

And I can feel you breathing

And it's keeping me awake

Can you feel it beating?

My heart sinking

Like a weight

Seeing Jill set the tape down on the counter, he slowly pulled his shirt back on, and slid his arm into the sling so that he couldn't move his shoulder. Jill had already begun to get dressed, and Chris bit his lip as he watched Jill move around half-naked. He turned away, and pulled his jeans on. He fumbled with the zipper, and sighed, he couldn't do it with one arm. Slipping his arm from the sling, he began to straighten it out, but made a soft sound from the pain. 

All of a sudden, Jill was next to him. "You need some help?"

Chris didn't know whether it was a sarcastic, sincere, or teasing remark. Either way, Jill's hands were very close to specific areas.

__

"Jesus Redfield, you're acting like you've never been in this position before. This is Jill, the woman you're going to marry and have kids with. Stop acting like a God damn teenager!" He scolded himself.

Jill, having already fastened and zipped his jeans for him, still stood in front of Chris. He looked down at her, the pain still in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," He said breathlessly, "I'm so sorry."

Jill felt the tears rolling as Chris grimaced. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her head into his chest as his breaths quickened with hers.

**__**

Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips

I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss

I couldn't bear to hurt you but it's all so different now

Things that I was sure of they have filled me up with doubt

"Please forgive yourself?" Jill asked him softly.

Chris swallowed. "I'm trying Jill, I really am. I just can't stand knowing this pain I've caused – that I'm still causing.

"No, you're wanting everything to be okay right now, but it won't be. Things can't be the way they were; we've seen and felt too much. We can work through it, and get over it though." Jill replied. "Please do that for me?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I will. I just have to know I'm not going to lose you."

"And I have to know you won't push me away again."

Chris touched his nose to Jill's. "Never again."

"Then no, you won't lose me," Jill touched her lips to Chris's again, "You won't lose me."

~ * * ~

"So are you two like…together now?" Sherry Birkin sat on Claire and Leon's bed. Leon was in the bathroom getting dressed, leaving Claire and the teenager alone as Claire was running around trying to get ready.

Claire blushed. "Well – "

Sherry giggled. "I'll take that as a definite yes. I knew this would happen, and I'm glad it did."

Claire's eyebrows arched. "How did you know we'd get together?"

"Well when we were on that train leaving the city, I saw you asleep and Leon kissed you." Sherry shrugged.

"_What_?" Claire's jaw hit the floor.

On cue Leon exited the bathroom straightening his shirt. "So what time are we – " He stopped short seeing Claire's wide eyes, " – meeting the others."

"You _kissed _me when we were on the train?"

"I – uh…I…well…" Leon stammered wondering how the hell Claire knew; he was answered shortly after.

"Yeah he did. You guys thought I was asleep and then Claire fell asleep on one of those benches. Leon was talking to himself and then he leaned down and kissed you _on the lips_. He checked to see if I was awake, and went back into the control car." Sherry explained with ease.

Claire gave a questioning stare to Leon who was redder than when he'd slipped up and called her by his last name. "Is that true?"

"Well…I – uh…" Leon couldn't grasp any words.

"Leon Scott Kennedy, did you or did you not kiss me?" 

"Which time are you referring to?" He asked, feigning stupidity.

"Sherry, what time am I referring to again?" Claire crossed her arms over her chest.

Sherry stood at the older woman's side. "The time when he kissed you after we made our escape from Raccoon City on the train while you were asleep and he thought I was asleep."

Leon furrowed his brows. "I'm not recalling this…"

"You're not huh?"

"No, maybe if I got…an example – a small reminder – of a kiss, it would jog my memory." Leon suggested nonchalantly.

Sherry shook her head. "I'm so outta here."

"Not so fast." Claire grabbed the girl. "You are the eye witness here."

"Well since we're in a court of law now, I plead the fifth." Leon stated, and walked out of the door.

Claire and Sherry looked at each other. "Men."

~ * * ~

After everyone had finished getting ready, the group ended up in the hotel's cafeteria, ordering their breakfast. Once the assortment of eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, etc. was laid out in front of the eleven, conversation began.

"So Polly, Moira, how old are you two now? Fifteen, or sixteen?" Chris asked the young girls. 

Rebecca, Jill, and Claire grinned. Chris and Claire knew the girls from knowing Barry so long, and Jill and Rebecca knew them from S.T.A.R.S. cookouts and parties.

Moira giggled. "I'm nine, Polly's eight."

Chris widened his eyes and exaggerated shock. "What? Cathy these girls of yours could pass for sixteen at least!"

This erupted giggled from everyone while Barry frowned. "Let's hope not."

Cathy chuckled. "I'm not too sure Barry wants to think of our little girls growing up and hitting puberty."

Chris grinned. "Oh I remember those days with Claire. The first time she had a serious case of P.M.S. –"

Claire threw a plastic spoon at his head. "Hey, I was there for your puberty too, you know, the voice changing, your first time shaving, the times you'd go into the bathroom for a really long – " The spoon was promptly returned at Claire's head.

Jill couldn't hold her laughter in any longer and Rebecca broke out into laughs.

Claire smiled sweetly at Jill. "Well Chris has you now to replace those long nights in the bathroom."

"Now look – " Jill began.

Cathy coughed. "Young children in the room."

Barry laughed at the scene. "I highly doubt they understand."

Leon looked at Sherry who was trying to suppress her giggles. "I think Sherry does."

Carlos shook his head. "You guys are crazy."

Rebecca nodded. "Aren't we all?" 

~ * * ~

After breakfast was finished, Chris offered to take Polly and Moira around, and asked Jill if she'd come with him. She agreed and the couple left, leaving everyone else to continue talking. 

"Chris?" Polly asked as they exited the hotel.

"Yeah?"

"Well…sometimes, when Daddy takes us out…he let's us ride on his back." She replied.

Chris couldn't resist. "Okay, hop on."

"Wait Chris, your ribs…" Jill said as he leaned down to let Polly on.

He shook his head. "They don't hurt." 

Polly finished climbing on his back, and Chris wrapped his good arm around one of her legs as she hooked her arms around his neck. He began walking forward, as Jill followed him. "So where we going?"

Jill shrugged. "There's a park somewhere in the next couple of blocks. Sound good to you guys?"

Polly and Moira nodded. 

As they made their way into the park, Chris set Polly down, and the girls ran off to the swing set, while Chris and Jill found a nearby bench to sit on.

**__**

And I can feel you breathing

And it's keeping me awake

Can you feel it beating?

My heart sinking

Like a weight

"Look at them." Chris mused, watching the girls play around.

Jill smiled, she knew Chris had a weak spot for kids. "Yeah, makes you want one doesn't it?"

Chris chuckled. "Yeah, but it takes _two_ to want one."

"I don't see a problem in that." Jill replied. 

Chris turned to face Jill. "We have to get married first."

Jill arched an eyebrow. "It takes _one_ to propose."

"Good things come to those who wait Miss Valentine." Chris swallowed. "We are going to have kids right?"

Jill nodded. "Of course."

"Well I mean, it's _really_ important for you because you have to go through all of that and I don't want to put any pressure or anything like that on you…" Chris knew he was babbling and took a breath. "Look, I want kids, and I know you do, but I'd like to be married first, and have some time where it would be just us because we haven't gotten to live a normal life with each other."

"Yeah, it is really important for me, but it depends on when you're ready to be a father."

Chris sighed. "When Wesker told me back at that facility that I'd lost you and an unborn child…I don't know I just lost it. I just kept imagining what it would be like to have kids with you and I realized there couldn't be anything better. Like I said before though and I don't mean it selfishly, I just want some time where it's just you and me."

"So we'll wait another couple of years?"

Chris nodded. "If you want a child sooner, then I want you to know I'm ready."

Jill shook her head. "I want some time with you too." 

~ * * ~

"Where are those two?" Barry wondered.

"Relax, maybe they'll wear Polly and Moira out so they'll sleep tonight." Cathy replied.

"Look, there they are." Rebecca pointed as Chris and Jill came into the hotel lobby with Polly and Moira in tow, who looked exhausted already.

"Did you have fun with your Uncle Chris and Aunt Jill?" Cathy asked.

Polly grinned. "Chris let me ride on his back!"

"Yeah, and then we went to the park and played on the swings!" Moira added.

"Well then, why don't you go with your mom and get washed up?" Barry suggested. "Sherry, why don't you go with Cathy, and she'll find something for you to do."

Cathy took the girls over to the elevator, and Barry turned around and looked at the remaining group. "They know."

"Know what?" Claire asked.

"About the facility."

"Well, how long has it been? Nearly two weeks?" Chris sighed.

"So what do we do?" Carlos asked.

"I've got a friend who works in the White House, Sam Stetson, he can get us in there and possibly get us a big media frenzy going so Umbrella can be exposed." Barry explained.

"Shit." Leon muttered. "What if Umbrella comes after us? I mean, you know there's still Umbrella employees around."

"I don't think they'd come after us. If they did, it would be pretty damn obvious who it was." Jill said.

"She's got a point." Rebecca looked at Barry. "So what do we do, go get dressed and get all the evidence ready?"

"Not until tomorrow. I haven't called Sam yet and talked everything over with him." Barry replied.

"Then what do we do?" Carlos asked.

"I give you all full permission for the day off." Barry answered.

The group looked at each other, before clearing out of the room and heading to their respective hotel rooms.

~ * * ~

"You wanna take Sherry around?" Claire asked Leon as they headed upstairs.

"Sure, I mean you know she's bored. Barry's kids are too young for her to really get along with." Leon replied. 

Claire then walked over to Barry's door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Cathy's voice called.

"It's Claire and Leon, we wanted to take Sherry out for awhile."

There we muffled voices and Sherry pulled open the door. "Where are we going?"

"Obviously she was ready to get the hell outta there." Leon mumbled.

"How about shopping?" Claire suggested.

"Oh, and on the way can we torment Leon until he admits that he kissed you on the train?" Sherry asked excitedly.

"I love this kid." Claire stated, pulling her along.

Leon sighed. "I never thought I'd die at such a young age."

"Where are you guys going?" 

Leon turned around to see Carlos. He grabbed the man's shoulders. "Please, you've gotta come with us. Claire's taking Sherry stopping and they've got a personal motive to torment me into admitting something."

Carlos backed away. "No way man."

"Leon, did you say that you were going shopping?" Rebecca asked from behind the two men.

Leon smirked. "Yes I did, do you want to come along?"

Rebecca nodded. "Come on Carlos."

"You know what Leon? I hate you." Carlos spat, trailing behind the other three with Leon.

"No look, maybe they'll get distracted and we can sneak off somewhere. There's no way in hell I'm admitting anything to Claire."

"What did you do anyway?"

Leon sighed. "Sherry told Claire she saw me kiss her when we were getting out of Raccoon."

Carlos chuckled. "A thirteen year old ratted you out?"

"Shut up okay? I thought Sherry was asleep so I kissed Claire, who was asleep also." Leon whispered.

"Why'd you kiss her when she was asleep?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know…I guess I knew right then and there I was falling in love with her – wait, why am I telling you this?"

"Because I asked." Carlos shrugged.

~ * * ~

**__**

I can feel you breathing

It's keeping me awake

Could you stop my heart?

It's always beating

Sinking like a weight

Chris removed the sling from around his arm and shoulder and slung it onto a nearby chair. He rolled the dislocated shoulder around, feeling the slight twinges and pops. It was almost healed, and Chris was sick of wearing the irritating sling so he figured he'd leave it off for awhile.

Jill eyed him. "Don't bitch when it starts to hurt again."

Chris scoffed. "Wasn't your shin fractured?"

"I heal fast."

"Uh huh." Chris lay back on the bed, and Jill followed suit, nestling into his chest.

After a few moments of silence, Jill finally spoke. "I know you want to change things right now, but you can't, I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say that."

Chris sighed. "I know. It just feels weird, I mean we're so close but I feel like I can hardly talk to you right now."

"I don't blame you, you know that."

"Part of me still does though."

"It's going to take time." Jill said. 

"I know it will, but I don't have any patience." Chris replied. "I just want to be here for you and be everything I haven't been in the past because I know what it felt like to lose you…and I don't ever want to feel that kind of pain again."

"I already told you that you wouldn't lose me." Jill intertwined her hand with his.

"I guess I'm scared I'm going to fuck up again, and I will lose you."

"It's over now, there's nothing for you to worry about anymore. By the end of tomorrow, Umbrella will be gone." 

**__**

How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?

I don't if I should stay or turn around and run

I know that I hurt you things will never be the same

The only love I ever knew I threw it all away

"I don't believe that. Umbrella will always be around, it'll never go away." Chris answered rubbing Jill's knuckles softly.

Jill couldn't say anything to that. She knew it was true, and that they'd never be able to forget what they had been through. "You're right, it won't." She stopped, and saw him looking at her. "I'm willing to live with that as long as I've got you."

Chris sighed. "If you're willing to deal with me, then I'm fine with it."

Jill laughed softly. "Sometimes that's a lot to ask."

Chris chuckled. "I know, and you won't ever understand how much I love you." He wrapped his arms around her.

**__**

And I can feel you breathing

And it's keeping me awake

Can you feel it beating?

My heart sinking

Like a weight

"What do we do now?" Jill asked, gazing out at the bright day.

"Well, what I'd like to do I'm crippled for, but…" Chris trailed off.

"Too bad huh?" 

Chris nodded. "I didn't get any sleep last night, so I wouldn't mind a nap, but I can't really sleep."

"Why didn't you get any sleep?" Jill asked concerned.

"I was too busy thinking. Something I really shouldn't do I guess." Chris mumbled.

**__**

I can feel you breathing

It's keeping me awake

Could you stop my heart?

It's always beating

Sinking like a weight

"I don't even want to think about tomorrow." Jill replied. "I know if someone spouts off at us, you'll lose your temper."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will. I think we've got enough proof to blow their corporate minds though." Chris answered, thinking about the folder Rebecca had.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, and then we can go find something to do okay?" Jill offered after nodding at his reply.

"You just want to rub that in don't you?" Chris joked as she climbed out of the bed.

"Well it is fun watching you squirm, but I really don't want you to hurt yourself." Jill said as she entered the bathroom.

Chris stayed in the bed, speculating the events of the next day. It was going to be hell for them. They would have to relive the whole escapade over and over. The media would exploit the story and half would either feel for them, or call them insane and say the dead couldn't come back. What a rude awakening everyone was in for.

~ * * ~

****

Author's Note: Well, last chapter of the Chris/Jill drama. They will be happily in love and I will let them be now. Yes I know a lot of it was mush, but hey – what can you do? Yellowcard is awesome, "Breathing" is actually my favorite song off of "Ocean Avenue." So the next chapter is obviously going to deal with the group exposing everything they've been through. I recommend you people go read Hotaru's fics "No Balm For Grief" and "Family Ties." They're great fics, trust me on this damn it. Sorry for the wait on the chapter, I was gonna update Saturday morning but I got distracted and then I ended up leaving for a party so I couldn't write or anything. So now it's Sunday night, or technically Monday morning because it's like 12:30 AM. Did anyone watch the Grammys? They bit ass. I'm telling you. I'm a fan of a lot of bands they didn't win, and yes most of you know I'm an Avril Lavigne fan and I don't give a shit what you people say. I do listen to rock and a lot of punk and alternative, call Avril whatever you want I've met her and her band on more than a few occasions, they're great talented people. Anyway, she was up last year and Norah Jones took all five of her nominations, and then this year they shut her out of her four nominations. Screw the Grammys and Norah Jones lol. Yes, I'm pissed and holding a grudge from last year against Norah Jones, but not only because of Avril. Evanescence didn't get what they deserved either, neither did Sarah McLachlan, and a whole slew of other artists. They should let people that actually know real talent and music award artists. Not a panel of ignorant…I don't even know what to call them they're just not a very nice word. Whatever, I ranted and vented, sorry we all have to sometimes. Okay, big thanks to Dale for staying on me about updating and being my 50th reviewer, and to everyone else who is reading this, please read and review it's greatly appreciated and keeps me writing!


	13. Your Way

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or anything associated with it. I do however own the story. The song I use is entitled "Your Way" and belongs to the band Smile Empty Soul and is track number seven from their self-titled C.D.

Aftermath of Destruction

Chapter Thirteen: Your Way

"Is everyone ready?" Barry questioned looking in his rearview mirror. Though the question was meant to everyone, nothing but silence answered him.

Carlos slightly applied weight on the brake, causing the van to roll to a stop in front of an elegant building that appeared to have had more than a few renovations to stay modernized, so much that it looked ahead of its own time. "This it?"

Barry nodded to Carlos's soft question. "We're going in here with a group of probably the most obnoxious people you'll ever meet, but they'll listen."

"And if they don't? If they call us crazy and kick us right back out here, then what?" Claire asked.

"We go right back in." Barry replied sternly.

Chris scoffed. "You're damn right we'll go right back in. If you think for one minute a bunch of corporate assholes are going to tell _me_ who's crazy – "

"Chris…" Jill gripped his hand lightly, ceasing the rant.

"Claire's right, they're going to laugh in our faces." Leon stated.

Rebecca held up the manila folder. "Then we laugh at their faces when they see this."

"That's enough! If we go in there not believing in ourselves, then they sure as hell won't consider us." Barry eyed the group. "Now, is everyone ready?" Barry nodded as the group filed from the vehicle.

"Chris, please don't lose your temper in there. You're too brusque sometimes." Jill pleaded, still gripping his hand. He pressed his thumb into her palm, but he didn't reassure her of control.

As the six reached the tinted glass doors, a man about Barry's age greeted them. He had short, neat hair that was graying slightly. He was a medium height and build, with a dark, trimmed beard and small smile. 

"Barry Burton, what are you doing in that wheelchair? Are you too lazy to walk around?" The voice was gruff and deep, a lot like Barry's without the same drawl.

Barry chuckled. "I figure I deserve a break considering the foot here was nearly twisted all the way around."

Sam grimaced and extended an arm out, signaling the gang in. "This must be the small army?"

"That would be them." Barry answered and pointed as he called off names. "Claire Redfield, Carlos Oliveira, Leon Kennedy, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, and Chris Redfield."

"Chris and Claire Redfield…brother and sister?" Sam arched an eyebrow at the siblings who merely nodded. "Interesting. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak to Mr. Burton alone." At this, Barry maneuvered his wheelchair as Sam headed off.

"I don't like him."

"Chris, you just met the guy." Claire sat down on one of the black leather couches.

"I don't care. Barry's right, he's obnoxious…there's that Ashford vibe about him."

Claire giggled. "So you're calling him a cross dresser now?"

"You know what I mean." Chris sighed, running a hand through his gelled hair. It was the first time he'd actually bothered with it in a while he realized. It was probably because of the warnings of media attention; they all had dressed up. He himself wore dark slacks, a black button up shirt, along with matching jacket and a soft gray tie. Jill had opted for a light blue blouse and black skirt, wearing flats. Carlos and Leon nearly matched, with their dark slacks, jackets, and white shirts, except Leon wore a tie and Carlos didn't. Rebecca wore a solid dress with a matching blazer, and Claire wore a light skirt with a dark top. Even Barry had decided to wear the classic suit and tie.

"Where did they go anyway?" Carlos asked, peering around the corner that Barry and Sam had gone around.

"Probably off to talk about us." Leon answered rolling his eyes.

"Actually to talk about what was going to happen when we go beyond those doors over there." Sam pointed at a set of double doors. The others were caught off guard and slightly embarrassed, but Sam didn't seem to notice. "You're going in, presenting the evidence you've got, and then arguing your case."

"Arguing our case? I thought we were simply _explaining_ our case – and who said we were going to court?" Chris glared at Sam while Jill cleared her throat, trying to discreetly silence and prevent Chris from making an ass of himself already. 

"In there, treat it like you're in front of the judge. Those guys are ruthless; they'll act as if you've got nothing because they're the government assholes before you reach the president himself. I warn you, once the case is over they are immediately going to jump on you with a bunch of questions and act sympathetic. Ignore it, they don't mean it." Sam replied as he walked toward the door. He swung it open, and left the others to trail him into a large meeting room with at least fifteen people.

**__**

Stand there with your ball and chain

Bitch about what you've created

All caught up in the masquerade 

You've already been paid and made it

Don't pretend to know what it's like

To feel the things that we must live through

You only see with your dying eyes

There's only one thing I will ask of you

"Government assholes…" Chris began muttering as he trudged into the room.

Immediately all eyes were on the new seven. A sea of gray and black suits, skirts, and pantsuits were seated around the table in an orderly fashion. Silence overtook the room as they all filed into the new surroundings.

"This is your group of terrorists?" A man mocked to a woman smartly. His accent was British and Claire was immediately reminded of Chris's "Ashford vibe" comment.

"Terrorists?" Chris grumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear. No one paid any mind to the comment though; they merely grew quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being here today to discuss the case of the Umbrella Corporation. This is Barry Burton, Chris Redfield, Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Carlos Oliveira, Jill Valentine, and Rebecca Chambers. They all have encounters with Umbrella and their alleged bio genetic weapons research. Just recently, they all single-handedly destroyed a threat to our nation." Sam introduced and explained.

"_Threat_? Umbrella is anything but a threat. They have come up with more cures for illnesses and have done nothing but contribute to our nation – " The British man was cut off by Chris who restrained himself from strangling the man.

"Bullshit. How do you explain Raccoon City then?" 

"It was an unknown disease that spread quickly. The destruction of that town was paid for by Umbrella to prevent it from leaking out and harming others." A woman spoke.

"It was done as a cover up, you've got no idea what the hell you're talking about." Claire spat.

Sam stepped in. "Before this gets out of control, I'd like for everyone to explain their stories…so there's more background to build from."

"Can't we just go buy a comic book? I mean what these people are saying is as absurd as something among the lines of science fiction nostalgia." Someone commented.

Sam eyed the group. "And there'll be complete silence from the board." He then turned to the group. "Tell the events in chronological order…so whoever was involved in the first bout, please speak."

Rebecca, Barry, Jill, and Chris stood and eyed each other, remembering the painful events.

"The Raccoon City Police department had a elite team…S.T.A.R.S, the Special Tactics and Rescue Service. Each of us, Jill, Barry, Chris, and I were all members. S.T.A.R.S. was divided into two teams, Alpha and Bravo – I was the medic for the Bravo team. There had been strange murders up in the Arklay Mountains, and we were supposed to investigate. Bravo was going in first…Alpha was staying back by the radio at the station, ready for dispatch as soon as we needed them. Something went wrong with the helicopter…we had to crash land in the surrounding areas. There was a wrecked train…it was hauling a convict accused of murdering twenty-three people…Billy Coen. He was sentenced to death, so we were all on the lookout for him. I don't know what happened to everyone…but I got on the wrecked train…and I met Billy. We ended up trapped on it…someone had started the train and there were zombies and other horrible creatures lurking around. I couldn't have survived had it not been for him…" Rebecca paused, and blinked back the tears. "The train crashed and we ended up in a training facility for Umbrella, there was so much more death in there. Billy and I killed this…giant leech…and I ended up in Spencer Mansion." Rebecca finished shakily where Barry, Chris, and Jill proceeded to pick up.

"Alpha lost contact with Bravo so we went in on a search and rescue mission led by our Captain, Albert Wesker. The smoking of Bravo Team's helicopter was spotted, so we landed at the sight. It was complete havoc…the Kevin Dooley's body was found in the chopper…mutilated. There were others…but there wasn't enough time to investigate because of the dogs that had been eating…they came after us. Our pilot, Brad Vickers left us. We couldn't do anything but run for Spencer Estate." Barry explained.

"Once we got there…everyone was separated. We found the bodies of our fellow comrades, either killed by the unspeakable, or dead and coming for us. I was thrown in a cell..." Jill said looking at Chris who stared back with saddened eyes as they mutually recalled when he'd saved her from the cell.

"Captain Wesker was to blame for everything. He blackmailed Barry into helping him by threatening his family. The S.T.A.R.S. had been nothing but a gimmick for Umbrella to use as guinea pigs to test out their bio weapons. Wesker was a scientist for Umbrella. The T-Virus was the cause of everything. Enrico Marini, Captain of Bravo, discovered that Wesker was a traitor, so he shot him, right in front of me. Wesker then released this hulking _thing_ that skewered him, and killed him. After it was defeated, I got Barry and Rebecca, released Jill from her cell, and we got a call from Brad telling us he was at the heliport. The self-destruct system was set off. Right as we were about to escape, the Tyrant came through the ground and attacked. Brad threw a rocket launcher down and we blew it up…and just barely got out of there before the mansion itself blew up. Joseph Frost, Enrico Marini, Forest Speyer, Richard Aiken, Kevin Dooley, and Kenneth J. Sullivan did not survive. " Chris finished the story.

Sam looked up from the papers he was reading that all fifteen officials also had. They were reports and physicals dealing with the matter after the Spencer Estate. "Board?" He looked at the corporate employees who began their speculations.

"It says that you filed your mission reports to Chief Brian Irons?" A woman asked.

"That's true." Barry answered.

"You were all put on temporary leave – "

"No, we quit. The asshole accused us of being insane and killing our whole team." Jill said, matching the woman's glare.

"You had psyche evaluations?" Another woman asked.

"They prescribed medicine, said we were delusional." Rebecca answered. "Being a certified doctor myself, this analysis was not true."

"I'm sorry for you're losses." The woman said to the group as she saw their saddened face.

"Thanks, it helps so much." Jill muttered quietly.

**__**

Can you take this life?

Can you make it right?

Do you have the words to say to make it all go away?

You act so wise and so refined

Keep your lies 'cause I'm 

Never gonna go your way

Sam stared as no more questions were asked. "Next event was the demise of Raccoon City. All involved please tell your story."

Leon, Claire, and Carlos stood, and Jill stayed in place.

"I was going to Raccoon City assigned as a new officer on the R.P.D. force. When I got there, the town was deserted…save for the zombies. I met Claire in the middle of it all and saved her from a zombie that was coming after her…we partnered up." Leon began.

"I was in Raccoon looking for my brother Chris. He hadn't called and I was worried about him. When I got to Raccoon, like Leon said…nothing but strange creatures and zombies. There were only a few people alive we ran into. Sherry Birkin was little girl we met. Her parents were William and Annette Birkin…two of Umbrella's scientists. When the city was infected, Umbrella sent in a team to recover the new virus, the G-Virus. William injected himself and formed into this hideous creature. There was also a reporter and a spy…" Claire looked at Leon. "They didn't survive. Sherry, Leon, and myself escaped on a train of sorts."

Carlos cleared his throat. "I uh…I worked for Umbrella. The U.B.C.S., as an Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Soldier, we were a clean up crew I guess. Nicholai Ginovaef was our leader. I guess he was more like Wesker because he was involved with what was really going on with Umbrella."

Jill sighed, not knowing if she could handle anymore of the events. "I was in Raccoon…I met up with Carlos. There was a bio-weapon…Nemesis. It was programmed to kill any remaining S.T.A.R.S…." She trailed off remembering its throaty hiss. "It succeeded, Brad Vickers – the pilot we mentioned before – he was killed. It infected me, but Carlos got the cure and we got out of there in time. Barry picked us up in a helicopter…right before the town's destruction." She kept it short and simple, sick of thinking about it.

Sam again looked at the filled table. "Ask your questions."

"How did you all not run into each other?" It was the most expected question.

"We honestly have no earthly idea." Leon replied.

"So this thing, it was programmed to kill you guys? It only infected you, and then he got the cure and saved you? Well isn't that just amazing…" The tone in the man's voice was sardonic.

Jill swallowed hard, remembering the hulking monster that haunted her nightmares worse than the Tyrant did and how it killed Brad in front of her while she stood helpless. Chris immediately saw her change in demeanor and placed a reassuring arm around her.

"Look damn it, there's more okay? After we're done and we show you our proof then you can make your fucking comments, but not until we're finished." Chris growled.

"So who's next?" Sam asked.

Chris and Claire looked at each other. 

"Well I went searching for my brother…again. He was missing and I broke into an Umbrella facility and I was captured and taken to Rockfort Island. The warden of my cell let me out because the island became infested. I met another prisoner…Steve Burnside." Claire sighed. "He'd been captured because his father was doing illegal business we tried to escape together after I informed Leon about where I was, but the Ashfords whom I'm sure you know prevented us and sent us to Antarctica. Alexia…she took him and experimented on him. He…he didn't make it." Claire finished gripping Leon's hand.

"Leon tracked me down like Claire asked, and I went to Rockfort. When I got there…Claire was already in Antarctica so I had to get there. Wesker turned up alive working for another company…H.C.F. He wasn't human. I killed Alexia…Alfred was already dead. Wesker was after the T-Veronica Virus. I saved Claire and last I saw of Wesker he was on the island…which we blew up." Chris finished shortly.

"So wait, she meets some boy and then he dies. Let me guess, saving her right?" The same man who made the comment to Jill cracked.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?" Leon spat before Chris could go after the guy.

"What about this Sheena Island incident?" A woman interrupted.

"Ark Thompson handled that…what you've got there is all we know of. I haven't spoken to him." Leon said, still seething.

"Would you like to present your evidence now and explain your most recent escapade Barry?" Sam asked before any more comments could be exchanged.

"Yeah I think it's about time we do that." Barry said looking at Chris and Leon who were glaring daggers at the sarcastic jerk.

Sam passed out copies of files, diary entries, and whatnot to the Officials, and then helped set up the computer and projector so that the disks and slides could be shown throughout the room.

"Basically, we went in the middle of the night, fought our way through until we found the self-destruct system, and got the hell out of there with this evidence to make a very long story short." Barry said. "As for Wesker, Rebecca over here figured out his Virus and we…cured him. Umbrella's newest project was cloning. They'd found a way to make any normal person someone else in less than an hour…so we turned a dead scientist into Wesker and he killed him. As far as we know, they both blew up in the facility." He finished.

"These slides here are of various Umbrella creations. Right here, there's your zombie; here's your hunter, chimera, licker, Tyrant…" Rebecca began talking. 

Chris blocked her out though, too concerned with Jill to listen to her explain the hellish monsters. They were sitting behind the computer, so not too many people could see them, or hear them. She looked paler than she had when they'd come in, and he knew it was from bringing back the horrific memories.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

Jill looked over at him and gave him a sad smile. "It just…it hurts."

"I know, believe me, I know." Chris said softly.

Jill laid her head on his shoulder, comforted by his strong embrace. "I don't know how much longer I can take of this. I mean, look at Claire. She's folding and so is Rebecca. Everyone else looks ready to break too, I wish we could just get this all over with."

"I wish I could break that guy's neck." Chris muttered glaring again at the man he was ready to kill for commenting toward his sister and Jill.

"I think Leon feels the same." She answered, pointing at a snarling Leon.

Chris chuckled. "He really loves her."

"Are you just now figuring this out?" Jill asked.

Chris was going to answer, but realized that the evidence was finished, questions had already been asked and answered, and now it was up to the fifteen in the room to decide whether they called the Supremacy and called for an immediate prosecution. 

"Personally, I think these guys just want to look good and get paid off. Hell, why don't we just throw them a whole pile of bills, we do it everyday? Besides, it's all anyone's looking for." Someone remarked.

**__**

Promises of a better life

But what's wrong with the one I'm leading?

Everyone has a different fight

Different wound that keeps them bleeding

So what's wrong with a little fun?

Everybody needs to find their something

Is this how you're gonna treat your son?

Fuck 'em up and give them nothing

"What do you guys think?" Sam asked, ignoring the comment.

"Give us a few minutes to decide, we'll call you back in once our decision is final." 

~ * * ~

Chris paced back and forth in the lobby, grumbling. Jill and Claire sat watching him. Leon and Carlos discussed what they were going to do at the celebration party, and Rebecca and Barry went over possible outcomes.

"Well I'm going to get drunk off of my ass that's for sure." Carlos said.

Leon chuckled. "Yeah, that'll be hard to do."

"What are you two talking about over there?" Claire asked.

"What we're going to do after Umbrella is put on death row." Carlos replied.

"Don't be so sure." Chris muttered.

"How could they not find them guilty? I mean, Becca's evidence is perfect." Leon answered.

"Well, we thought that we had a pretty good case after Spencer, but Irons – "

" – Was working for Umbrella." Jill interrupted Chris. "Please just look at things on the bright side for once."

Chris sighed. "I can't help waiting on something to go wrong…we've been fucked over too many times Jill." 

Jill didn't say anything to him. She knew he was right, things never seemed to go right when they looked like they would

The heavy double doors swung open, revealing Sam. "They've made their decision." He kept a cold, unreadable face that locked the answer to their fate.

One by one they stood, and filed back into the large meeting room awaiting the answer.

Of course, the jerk of the group stood first. 

"Look, I don't agree with this decision. I think all you assholes want to is your fifteen minutes of fame and the rich life to go along with it."

Chris clenched his jaw. "So we continued to put our lives in danger for no fucking reason? If we wanted money we would've come here a long time ago, but we tried to stop it ourselves because we knew you idiots would pull this shit. We cared about everyone, and Umbrella was going to destroy them eventually. The fact that we _tried_ numerous times without a fucking army and _succeeded _should be enough to show you what we wanted! It doesn't matter if you give us all the money in the world; it still won't erase the pain and torment that we went through. I'm twenty-seven years old and I have _nightmares_ about shit you couldn't even see in a horror movie. We've lost so many friends and family because of one company, no money or your words of sympathy can fix that."

**__**

Can you take this life?

Can you make it right?

Do you have the words to say to make it all go away?

Can you take this life?

Can you make it right?

Do you have the words to say to make it all go away?

You act so wise and so refined

Keep your bullshit lies 'cause I'm 

Never gonna go your way

There was a tense silence in the room.

"We've reviewed your evidence, which is very legit. It seems that Umbrella has caused a lot of pain in your lives, and we'd like to apologize for it. There's nothing that we can say that can take it away, but we will give you the justice you are seeking. Our team leader is calling the Supreme Court right now to make a go ahead on an immediate court date for any Umbrella leaders still alive whose names and locations are listed in the file you've presented. I can guarantee you that anyone involved will serve a life sentence without parole, and that each of you will be rewarded greatly for your efforts toward humanity, you're heroes." 

Chris was numb. A man had just told him that they were heroes and that Umbrella was going to pay. A grin crept across his face as Leon hugged Claire tightly and Carlos lifted Rebecca up. Barry was shaking hands with Sam and laughing. Jill smiled at him, tears streaking her face. He hugged her tightly as the corporate group began to stand up and apologize for their doubts. 

**__**

Never gonna go your way…

"The press is already swarming outside, don't agree to any interviews until everything is finalized, just tell them that Umbrella's paying and you're heroes. I'm sure you will receive a call from us tomorrow, but for now go out and celebrate." Sam said.

"Wait uh…before you go…I need to ask you a few questions." It was the man who'd made the remarks to Claire and Jill. "You're all going to get probably millions from the government, but I can tell you there's more for you. This could be a major book, or movie –" 

Chris whirled around. "Do you honestly think we want the pain we had to go through exploited? Write a book about Umbrella, but not about us damn it. We're trying to escape this, we don't want it all around us." After that the group stormed out into the mobs of people.

**__**

Everybody needs to find their own way through life

Everybody needs to find their own way…

Everybody needs to find their own way through life

Everybody needs to find their own way…

They ignored the flashes of cameras and microphones shoved in their face and various questions screamed out. Hurriedly, the climbed in Barry's car and sped out of the now packed parking lot in silence. It was quite obvious that nothing had _completely_ sunk in yet.

All Chris knew was that it felt like a dream. He was told justice was going to prevail and he wasn't defied. For once something didn't wrong for them. 

**__**

Can you take this life?

Can you make it right?

Do you have the words to say to make it all go away?

Can you take this life?

Can you make it right?

Do you have the words to say to make it all go away?

You act so wise and so refined

Keep your bullshit lies 'cause I'm 

Never gonna go your way

The government was more cooperative than Chris figured they would be. There was definitely a questionable doubt in the room, but nothing as harsh as he'd expected.

**__**

Never gonna go your way…

Chris thought they were going to be told to keep quiet about everything, so that the whole ordeal could be swept under the rug, but somebody wanted it exploited considering the media and the trial in the works. Either way, they wouldn't have kept everything under wraps.

**__**

Never gonna go your way…

Yes, they were still going to get media attention and more money than they would know what to do with, but they didn't need it. None of them wanted to accept it, they just wanted Umbrella finished and done with because that was the only thing that could give them _something_ to show that the lives lost weren't in vain.

**__**

Never gonna go your way…

~ * * ~

****

Author's Note: Okay then, sorry for the wait. That's probably my favorite song off of the Smile Empty Soul C.D., but then again the C.D. is one of my favorites all around. I actually just recently met the guys at a concert and all I can is say is the drummer, Derek Gledhill, is my future husband so everybody back off! Ahem, anyway, the next chapter is the finale and will feature pretty much sarcastic humor, drunken partying, and a big surprise…and you'll find out as soon as I post that chapter which will also have an excerpt from my next story in there. Big thanks to Dale and to everyone who is reviewing and continuing on with the story. Please read and review, thanks!


	14. Push

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Resident Evil. I do however own the story. The song I use is entitled "Push" and belongs to Sarah McLachlan. The song is track six from "Afterglow."

Aftermath of Destruction

Chapter Fourteen: Push

"Where in the hell are we?" An aggravated Carlos muttered as he saw the large bar come in focus, complete with a parking lot full of cars. 

"A bar to celebrate." Barry replied.

"Huh?" The chorus erupted throughout the van.

"What? You think _I_ doubted we were gonna win this? I called just about everyone who's been involved with this last week and they were all eager to come and celebrate with us – or if we had lost, to figure out what in the hell we were gonna do."

Chris chuckled. "Well at least we're all dressed for the occasion."

"That we are." Leon replied.

The van was soon parked, and a mutual feeling of happiness washed over the group. They knew that tonight that they could let loose and enjoy life for once, and rejoice in the fact that Umbrella was gone.

Chris pulled the doors open, letting everyone pass through. He peered around the corner as he entered, and saw many faces he recognized. The bar wasn't as full as he thought, and he realized that it must've been reserved for them and that everyone was still trying to get ready for others soon to arrive.

~ * * ~

**__**

Every time I look at you

The world just melts away

All my troubles all my fears

Dissolve in your affections

You've seen me at my weakest

But you take me as I am

And when I fall you offer me

A softer place to land

Leon wrapped his arms around Claire from behind, kissing the back of her neck. "What do you say we get outta here and go back to the hotel?"

"Oh no Kennedy, you're not gonna drag me away from a party. I haven't been drunk since college, and I plan on getting very drunk tonight." Claire replied.

Leon chuckled. "I hope somebody stays sober tonight, or else we're all gonna be sleeping here."

"Leon, can you go get those boxes of extra glasses we had earlier? They're in the back room!" Cathy shouted over the roar of conversations going on throughout the bar. It was packed with old friends and family and there was nothing but laughter going on.

"Yeah, when do you need them?" Leon asked, moving away from Claire to go to the back. 

"Oh not right now. We're just getting kinda low, I'll let you know when." Cathy replied.

Leon shrugged and headed back toward his seat. He was stopped when Chris grabbed his arm.

"Tell me when she tells you to go get them, I'll do it for you."

Leon furrowed his brows. "Chris, I think I can handle a box of shot glasses."

Chris shook his head and headed back to the back room. Leon's curiosity got the better of him, and he trailed after Chris through the crowds of people.

"What are you doing?"

Chris shut the door to the storage room and grabbed a napkin. "What makes you think it's any of your business?"

"Well you just seem a bit protective of the store room that's all…" 

Chris sighed and grabbed a permanent marker. He scrawled something across the napkin, and laid it on top of the box of glasses. "Damn it, since you're not going to leave until you know – or help me – I'll tell you. I swear to God if you tell anyone though…" Chris trailed off menacingly.

Leon gulped. "Uh…"

~ * * ~

"Where's Chris?" Jill asked, scanning the mob of people for him.

Claire set down her glass of wine. "Leon and him went off somewhere to do something for Cathy I think."

"Oh." Jill said. "Hey, I believe you are under the legal drinking age."

Claire scowled. "I'm older than Becca, who is currently on the verge of losing soberness herself."

Jill glanced over at Rebecca who was laughing with Carlos and sipping a bottle of Southern Comfort. "At least she hasn't gotten close to the Jack Daniel's or Crown Royal."

"Crown Royal? Where?" 

Chris's voice startled Jill. "Out of your reach that's where."

"Aw come on, it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than that to get me drunk." Chris whined playfully.

Leon pretended to whisper. "I'll sneak you a bottle."

The group chuckled.

Claire and Jill both noticed something was being hidden from the two, they could read it in the way Chris and Leon were acting. The women shared a look with each other, and then looked at the silent Chris and Leon.

"What are you guys talking about?" Carlos asked as he and Rebecca made their way to empty stools next to the four.

"How Jill is going to_ attempt_ to keep me from getting drunk." Chris replied with a grin, as he knew the couple was near drunken stupor already.

"We can see that Rebecca here isn't stopping you from any drinking." Leon remarked.

"Nope, I've never really let loose, not even in college, so I'm ready for a good time tonight." Rebecca answered.

  
"Oh God, this isn't your first time drinking is it?" Claire asked.

"Well, it'll be my first time drunk." Rebecca answered.

"Oh hell, Carlos make sure you come home with some Asprin." Chris said.

Carlos cringed. "Becky, are you sure you want to keep drinking, I mean I'll hold your hair if I have to but…"

"I'm not gonna have a hangover, I mean this is only my second bottle." Rebecca replied triumphantly.

Carlos ran a hand through his hair. "_Ay caramba_, _chica_ take it from me, your first time is going to painful believe me."

Rebecca giggled. "It's not like I'm having sex for the first time, Carlos."

Jill shook her head. "They never listen."

"I think she's already a bit tipsy." Claire whispered.

Leon nodded. "Yeah well, don't ruin her fun."

"As long as more of this continues, I'll be alright." Claire gestured toward her glass of wine.

Chris snatched it away, taking a sip of the sweet liquid. "You honestly think me, your older brother, is going to let you get drunk? Claire, do you know what happens at parties when you get drunk?"

"Yeah, the person who takes the drinker's liquor away gets their ass kicked." Claire replied, grabbing the glass back.

"She does have you there." Leon answered.

"Leon, can you get me those glasses now?" Cathy's voice drifted through the laughter of the group suddenly.

"Let me get them, you watch my sister." Chris ordered. "Jill, you wanna help?"

Jill hopped off the barstool, trying not to think too hard on the knowing looks Chris and Leon exchanged. _"Did I miss something?"_ She shrugged the feeling off.

**__**

You stay the course you hold the line

You keep it all together

You're the one true thing I know I can believe in

You're all the things that I desire

You save me you complete me

You're the one true thing I know I can believe

~ * * ~

"Where did you and Chris disappear to?" Claire asked after her brother and Jill had vacated their seats.

"Nowhere, we were just seeing who uh…who all was here." Leon stammered slightly.

"Uh huh, now can you tell me why your cheeks are getting flushed and you're shaking?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Leon replied.

"Why you're giving me the same act you gave when Sherry brought up the train?" 

Leon's eyes flitted over to where Chris and Jill had just entered the back hallway into the storage room and shut the door. _"Please God let him get this over with quick so before Claire jumps me."_ Leon pleaded in his head as he thought of clever ways to stall Claire. 

"Hey, where did Chris and Jill go?" Rebecca asked, suddenly noticing the empty barstools.

Carlos chuckled. "I can take one guess."

"They supposedly went to get more glasses for Cathy, but I think there's a little more to it than Leon wants to share." Claire answered stoically.

"Like I said, one guess as to what they're doing." Carlos repeated.

"Claire, I think you've had a bit much to drink. You heard Cathy, they went to go get the boxes of glasses out of the storage room." Leon shifted uncomfortably, trying to sound indifferent.

"Storage room? Carlos, we haven't tried in there yet have we?" Rebecca suddenly blurted.

Carlos blushed, and slowly lifted the bottle of Southern Comfort from Rebecca's grasp. "Sorry, but I'm cutting you off for a little while."

Rebecca pouted and then raised her eyebrows. "Wanna go try in there?"

"I believe you've got a handful." Leon remarked.

"Tell me about it. Thing is, do I resist the offer?" Carlos asked teasingly.

"If Chris and Jill are using it, then yes you resist." Claire stated and turned back to Leon. "Kennedy, if you don't tell me right now what's going on in there I'll – "

"You'll what?" Leon knew he was testing Claire's temper. _"Damn you Chris, you owe me for this."_

"Hey guys!" Sherry suddenly appeared, lifting herself onto Chris's seat.

"Thank you Sherry." Leon mumbled. "You were saying?"

"Something inappropriate for her ears." Claire responded, eyeing Leon.

Sherry looked at the couple. "Oh great, Claire you can't kill him yet, you just got together."

"He keeps this mysterious vibe up and I will." Claire returned.

"Look, you'll find out soon enough, I promise you." Leon put up his hands in surrender.

"Will I be happy with it?" Claire asked.

"Very." Leon replied.

"I wanna know!" Rebecca yelled.

"Leon just said that we'd know soon." Carlos whispered.

"Oh." Rebecca brought the bottle of alcohol back to her lips.

"What is wrong with her?" Sherry asked, giggling at Rebecca's drunken comments.

~ * * ~

Chris pulled the door into the back storage hall open. He let Jill in first, and then closed the door behind him. Chris stood, pretending to look for which box held the shot glasses. 

"Now which one was it?" He mumbled, grazing his hand across every box but the right one.

Jill shrugged and leaned against the doorframe. "I'll let you figure that one out."

"Yeah well, while I'm looking I think I'll enlighten you with my thoughts." Chris turned to face Jill.

"Enlighten away." Jill motioned.

"Well, we've been together for a little over a year now and I think it's safe to say we both love each other right?" When Jill nodded slowly he continued. "I mean we've been through more than I think most relationships could stand. Look at the nine months we spent apart…there's no telling what could've happened in that time period, but it didn't get to us. Then with all of the shit – what Umbrella put _us _through and what _I've_ put _you_ through – and we're still standing."

**__**

I get mad so easy

But you give me room to breathe

No matter what I say or do

'Cause you're just too good to fight about it

Even when I have to push

Just to see how far you'll go

You won't stoop down to battle

But you never turn to go

"Yeah, I'd say we were – "

"Meant to be? Yeah, me too." Chris finished Jill's sentence. "I just hope that you know I love you more than my life itself."

"I know, the times you've risked your life – Chris what are you getting at?" Jill arched a quizzical eyebrow at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you know how I feel is all." Chris replied nonchalantly. He stood for a second and then sighed. "We better start finding that box, I'd imagine Cathy's having hell holding down the fort with no more clean glasses. Why don't you check over there on that stack of boxes and I'll check over here?" 

Jill walked adjacent from where Chris was standing, to which he walked behind her, patiently waiting. Jill examined the tops of the boxes; coming across the one Chris had laid the napkin across. She picked up the soft napkin, reading the slanted writing that she recognized immediately as Chris's. 

"_Turn around_?" She read from the small napkin. "What the hell does that mean?" She obeyed, and slowly turned around. "Oh my God…"

Chris gulped. _"Holy fuck here we go."_ He couldn't read Jill's expression of shock so he tried to stay calm.

"Chris are you…"

"I can't exactly put into words how I feel about you, but I'm hoping from this you'll get an idea…Jillian Valentine, will you marry me?" Chris stared straight into Jill's eyes, trying to focus on the deep azure orbs. He stayed steady on his one-kneed position, and held the dark, plush box in front of him. He watched the tears fill her eyes, and his heart stopped. "Remember, it takes _one_ to say yes."

Jill realized he was referring to their discussion a couple of days before. Finally she found her voice, allowing Chris's heart to beat again. "Yes!"

Chris stood up, sliding the ring on Jill's finger. It was a platinum band, with two diamonds on either side of an exceptionally large sapphire. He then wiped the tears of joy from her cheeks, unable to suppress the grin breaking his face. Jill then slid her arms around his neck, and pulled him into one of the best kisses shared between the two. 

Chris chuckled when Jill broke the kiss due to her excited sobs. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah it's just…do you know how long I've been waiting on you to ask me?" Jill laughed.

"Probably as long as I've been waiting to ask, just tonight felt right what with the celebration and all." Chris grinned and then added, "I figured I'd do it before one of us got too drunk to remember what happened. I don't think we wanna end up in Vegas with a mock Elvis reading our vows do we?"

Jill giggled. "No, I don't think we do." She then lay her head against his chest, gazing thoughtfully at the ring on her finger symbolizing the future to come.

"Well, do you want to go tell the others before_ they _all end up drunk in Vegas?" Chris embraced Jill and leaned against the door.

"That might be a good idea." Jill answered.

"Well wait, I better get these shot glasses for Cathy." Chris stated as he lifted the box and followed Jill out into the bar. 

**__**

You stay the course you hold the line

You keep it all together

You're the one true thing I know I can believe in

You're all the things that I desire

You save me you complete me

You're the one true thing I know I can believe

~ * * ~

"Here you go Cathy." Chris sat the box down on the counter. 

"Thanks Chris, it only took an hour." Cathy replied jokingly.

"Hey, he had some important business to attend to." Jill defended.

"I'll bet." Carlos grinned.

Chris's middle finger shot up as he began to stand on top of a barstool, and on top of the counter. He took Jill's hands, and carefully guided her with him, until they were both standing over everyone.

"What the hell is he doing?" Claire asked.

"And you say I'm drunk." Rebecca remarked, suddenly a little more sober.

"Everyone put down their drinks and listen to me for a second!" Chris shouted, although three-fourths of the bar was already watching him. "Don't you guys think that we should all get together and party more often?"

There was an assortment of "Hell yeah" and glass raises.

"Well, the _important business_ I was attending to was along those lines." Chris turned to Jill. "You wanna raise your left hand and do the honors?"

As Jill did this she announced, "We're getting married!"

The crowd roared with excitement and congratulations as Chris and Jill hopped off the counter to their closer family and friends. 

"Holy shit Chris!" Claire seemed happy until she smacked Chris upside his head and pulled at Leon's ear. "Why the hell didn't you idiots tell me?" 

"Leon could've told you – "

"You made me swear not to – "

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. Jill, we've gotta start planning this!" 

Rebecca nodded. "Yep, first things first though. We need liquor, beer, alcohol, oh and wine!"

Jill grinned at Claire. "I think we better wait until tomorrow when she's sober."

"Better make that day after tomorrow or else it'll be something along the lines of 'We need Asprin, Tylenol, and so forth.'"

"So you finally did it huh?" Barry clapped his hand over Chris's shoulder.

"Yep." Chris still couldn't contain his happiness.

Cathy chuckled. "Well good for you two, but I'm not bartending your wedding." 

Chris laughed. "Ah, well I suppose we could Carlos to do it considering he'd have better control over how much Becca over there drinks."

"You're damn right _amigo_, wedding or not, this little _chica_ is allowed _none_!" Carlos replied and then made a small sound of pain as Rebecca's foot collided with his shin.

"That's what you think." She answered. "Anyway Chris, it's about time. I figured this would happen even before Spencer."

"What is that obvious?"

"Yes!" Came Claire, Barry, Cathy, and Rebecca's unison reply.

Chris grinned sheepishly as he slid his arms around Jill. "Well then I was suppose it was about time."

"Hell yes it was." Jill answered.

Barry chuckled. "Well Chris, get ready for the married life."

"And what can I expect?"

"Plenty of arguments, but there's more happy times." Barry said, placing an arm around Cathy.

Cathy looked at Jill. "Just remember, resist the urge to strangle him, they're good for some things." 

Jill smiled. "Plenty of experience in that field already."

"So Leon, when are you gonna pop the question to Claire?" Carlos asked, grinning.

"Where's your ring for Bec?" 

"Hey, you two have known each other longer." Carlos replied.

"Besides, you've already slipped up and called me Kennedy once." Claire reminded him.

Leon shrugged. "You never know."

"Well I can't propose to Becca, she's a little out of it right now." Carlos stated, pointing at Rebecca's crashed out form.

"I heard that." Rebecca mumbled groggily, but kept her head on the bar counter.

~ * * ~

Around 2:00 AM, everyone had gone off to their respective hotel rooms after seeing everyone else off. Sherry, Polly, and Moira had a joint room with Barry and Cathy, while everyone else was in their own rooms.

Carlos lay Rebecca back on their bed, and climbed in next to her.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Chris was right." Rebecca muttered. "We're gonna need some Asprin."

Carlos chuckled and turned out the light in their room and kissed Rebecca as she drifted off into sleep.

~ * * ~

"Well this was one hell of day." Leon declared as Claire flopped back on the bed.

"I'm gonna sleep good tonight."

"I don't think I'm going to let you sleep for a while." Leon replied.

"That's what you think." Claire answered.

Leon crawled up on the bed next to Claire. "You know you can't resist me."

"How much money do you want to put down on that?" Claire grinned.

Leon planted soft kisses along Claire's neck. "A lot."

**__**

Love is just the antidote 

When nothing else can kill me

There are times I can't decide

When I can't tell up from down

You make me feel less crazy

When otherwise I'd drown

But you pick me up and brush me off

And tell me I'm OK

Sometimes that's just what we need

To get us through the day

Claire giggled and pulled Leon's mouth to hers. The kiss was broken though, when a loud snore from Barry's room sounded.

"That didn't kill the mood did it?" Leon laughed.

Claire shook her head. "Not by a long shot."

~ * * ~

Chris chuckled. "Are you gonna stare at that ring all night?"

Jill smiled. "I just might."

Chris encircled his arms around Jill's waist as they stood in the middle of their hotel room. She immediately placed her arms around his neck gazing up at him. He grinned, before leaning down and kissing her softly. A small hum erupted from Jill's throat as Chris's tongue slid into her mouth.

**__**

You stay the course you hold the line

You keep it all together

You're the one true thing I know I can believe in

You're all the things that I desire

You save me you complete me

You're the one true thing I know I can believe

They parted, gasping for air after a few moments.

"What do you say we make this engagement official?" Chris offered.

"So I take it your ribs aren't hurting?" Jill arched an eyebrow.

"If they did, I wouldn't let it stop me." Chris answered as he and Jill fell back against the bed.

**__**

You stay the course you hold the line

You keep it all together

You're the one true thing I know I can believe…

"I love you." Jill said, as Chris ran his hands through her hair.

"I love you too, and I'm so sorry that I put you through what I have. You know I couldn't live without you right?"

"You're not going to." Jill replied, as the engagement ring glinted in the soft moonlight.

Umbrella was no more. Although tomorrow there would be interviews among interviews, and for the rest of their lives, the survivors would have to relive the hellish events of the past over and over again. They would never forget the endured pain, but they could move on. All that mattered was their family and friends and the fact that they'd survived – a task almost impossible. The group had done it, and things were definitely headed in the right direction, and they were going to make the most of it.

~ * * ~

****

Author's Note: It's finished! I can't believe it, can you? Sorry for any mistakes but I wanted to get this over with. I had quite the dilemma with the song choice and everything considering I wanted to use a good love song and I know plenty of those. I chose "Push" because it kind of directed toward most of the couples featured, although the chapter was focused mainly on Chris and Jill. Anyway, there was your surprise. Come on though, you had to know he was gonna propose! Sorry for the wait, the chapter was going to be up last weekend but I went to the "Meteora Tour 2004" with Linkin Park, Story of the Year, Hoobastank, and P.O.D. Yeah, my time was pretty taken considering I'm still in shock a week later from being that damn close to the stage! I mean I was right there! Ah…anyway Avril Lavigne's coming soon so I'm getting prepared for that. If any of you care to see another story of mine, I should be posting "Enigmatic Intentions" which will be a fic featuring our favorite gang trying to vacation out in the country, but with plenty of laughs and stress and all. Further down is a thanks to everyone whose reviewed and an excerpt from my upcoming fic, which should be posted soon. I've got a bunch of partial chapters written and ideas spinning around so don't be surprised if the excerpt you see is redone when the full chapter is put together. Oh and if you've got any suggestions for my fic either put them in my review or IM me at kickinxtreme…

Thanks In Order By Review…

Dale: Hey! Hmmm what to say to you? You're among my best reviewers and you're always on my ass about updating. I still don't think I can write well, but I'll pretend I do for you. Thanks for all the ideas and encouragement, and the late night talks, etc. Now update your fic before I kick your ass! Oh, I'll talk to you later then.

Ktdid: Thanks for your review, I'm glad the songs worked well with the fic.

Pinguicha: Thanks for your reviews too! Ah, I can't believe you thought I was gonna kill of Chris in the beginning. Guess that means I was pretty convincing. Oh, and Jill did become Jill Redfield so I hope that filled that out. Anyway, thanks!

Dragon43: Ah you wouldn't believe the work spent to put the songs into these chapters. Again, I'm glad it worked well. Thanks for your reviews!

ScoobySnax1: Another of my best reviewers. Hope you get to work on another fic soon. You're an excellent writer and thanks for your words of support and all. You're right, good bands never get what they deserve, I'm still miffed about that lol. Anyway, hope the surprise was good enough to wait for.

Frenchy: Thanks for your support.

OtaSnake: Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoyed this.

Clear-Rivers-FanY2K: Thanks for your review!

Frequent name changer: So is this the pen name you are now? I think you should stick with it lol. You're among one of my best reviewers, thanks for all your support. Now where the hell is an update on one of my favorite stories eh?

HELL: Hmmm, well the media was involved, that's all I've got to say to that. 

CityHighPlaya2003-2004: Thanks for the review!

Angelo Kennedy: Thanks for the review! 

Shakahnna: Well, you're among my best reviewers, and probably my most descriptive. Thanks for all your reviews! Thanks for all the good talks and encouragement too. You're an excellent writer so keep it up! Oh, and again, glad the songs all worked out, I might do my next fic with them but I'm not sure yet.

Peanutbuttershine: Hmm, well I'm not gonna waste my time on you.

Thanks to all who reviewed and to anyone who read and didn't review! Sorry if somehow I left you out!

Excerpt from "Enigmatic Intentions"

Jill Valentine checked her compass, making an evident sound of disgust as she saw the small drops of water land on its faceplate, blurring her sense of direction. She looked up at the dark sky, threatening to let a torrent of rain out. She smeared the drops of water off with her shirt, and looked at the trees surrounding her one last time. She let her eyes flit back and forth, quickly checking for movement, before she began walking. Slowly, Jill's foot crunched down on the leaves and sticks beneath her booted foot. The rain was coming down a bit harder now, and all signs suggested for it to pour. She increased her speed slightly, keeping her vision focused partially on the compass, and partially on the trail in front of her. She stopped suddenly, her survival instincts kicking in. The young woman's mind raced trying to decode the new threat, she'd heard another set of footsteps trailing behind hers, yet nothing was around. She brushed her now soaked hair out of her eyes, and shoved the metallic whistle in her mouth. She exhaled, letting the whistle shriek slightly. If one of her comrades was near, they'd instinctively blow back, but as far as she knew, Carlos Oliveira and Rebecca Chambers were tackling the western side, Claire Redfield and Leon Kennedy had southwest. The others that had been assigned the weekly orienteering training had all other directions except northwest, which was what Jill had drawn. She shrugged the feeling off, continuing on her mission, which was to find the golf ball marked with a specific number serving as her checkpoint. Jill checked the compass again, maneuvering it so it was at the coordinates she'd memorized. 

__

CRACK!

She came to an abrupt stop. Someone was nearby. These were the kind of things that made Jill wish Chris Redfield, her fiancé, wasn't so wrapped up in paperwork. He'd gotten caught up at his desk, and couldn't make mandatory training. Although Rebecca, Chris, Claire, Leon, Carlos, Barry Burton, and herself didn't _have_ to do it considering each was joint captain of the newly reformed S.T.A.R.S., they still did it like any other officer. 

__

CRUNCH!

Another noise erupted. Jill cursed the pouring rain, which was impairing her hearing. Someone was following her. She slowly turned her head, and let a sharp cry erupt from her throat as two toned arms grabbed her from behind. She was spun around by the strength of her aggressor so quickly she was unable to see their face before she found her lips being crushed into someone else's. 

A soft moan erupted from her throat as the familiar lips worked down the nape of her neck and back up to her lips again. Reluctantly, the _attacker_ pulled away, letting his hands plant on either side of Jill's waist. 

"Hey." 

"Hey yourself." Jill replied stroking Chris's wet and matted hair backwards, only to have the rain flatten it out again. "You scared the shit outta me."

"Kinda the point." Chris answered, smirking. "Ah you knew it was me, unless you've got another lover that sneaks up behind you in the woods and ravishes you…"

"You know about him?" Jill joked.

Chris laughed. "Yeah, kicked his ass before I found you."

Jill shook her head. "Damn, no more orgasms for me."

"Is that right?"

****

Not much to go from, sorry! Guess if you wanna see the rest you're just gonna hafta wait on the update 'cause I'm trying my damnedest to put all this together to get a good fic so expect it soon…


End file.
